My First Love Story
by rainy hearT
Summary: Kyuhyun X Sungmin, Bagaimana reaksi Sungmin mendengar Jaejong ? Apa yang terjadi dengan hubungan mereka selanjutnya ? Bagaimana dengan couple lainnya.  Chapter 10/end is up RnR please... #
1. Chapter 1

**My First Love Story**

Author : Rainy HearT

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- Other SUJU member

Pairing : HaeMin sligt KyuMin slight Simin Slight HenMin

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

Rating : T

"Length : Series

Disclaimer : All cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan

Warning :BL/Boys Love/YAOI, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia, typos, gaje, dan cerita membosankan.

Sumarry : Cerita tentang cinta pertamaku, akankah aku bisa menemukannya kembali ?

Salah satu request-an dari readerq yang baik, PRESENTING **"My First Love Story"**

Terinspirasi saat liat vcr di SS4, tapi aku ubah semua ceritanya#kekekeke#

Semoga bisa menghibur readerdeul setia FFq yang baik hati.

Happy Reading

**ooo-My First Love Story-ooo**

**Lee Sungmin POV**

"Andwe !" Aku kembali berteriak dan bangun tengah malam begini. Aku tak menemukan siapapun dan apapun selain ketakutanku sendiri.

.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

.

"Nde, " aku menyahut beranjak dari kasurku. Sudah pasti yang datang adalah Siwon. Dia selalu saja terbangun karena teriakan kerasku, kurasa aku sudah terlalu banyak membebaninya.

Selain dia memberiku tempat tinggal dan pekerjaan, dia juga selalu terganggu dengan teriakanku setiap malam. Entah mengapa, aku sendiri juga tak bisa melakukan apa - apa untuk menghilangkan traumaku itu.

Aku membuka pintu, dia langsung memelukku dan mengusap pipiku, "Gwenchanayo, Minnie hyung?"

"Nde, gwenchana Siwonie." Ia membimbingku kembali ke kasurku. Mengambilkanku air putih di meja lampu tidurku. " Minumlah hyung, tenangkan dirimu."

Aku meminum air putihnya dan meletakkan gelas itu kembali ke atas meja, Siwon mengusap keringatku yang tanpa kurasa memang membasahi dahi dan pelipisku. "Hyung, bisakah trauma itu hilang ? Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat hyung ? Mengapa tak mau menceritakannya padaku ?"

Aku menatap Siwon, sungguh aku tak ingin menceritakan kepahitan kisahku padanya, karena semua ini memang salahku. "Gwenchanayo Siwonie, kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu. Aku bisa sendiri disini."

"Tapi hyung,"

"Gwenchanayo Siwonnie, pergilah." Aku berdiri dan mendorong Siwon hingga mau tak mau ia harus keluar dari kamarku. Aku menyandarkan tubuhku yang lemas, rasanya kakiku sendiri sudah bergetar tak kuat menahan tubuhku.

Aku terjatuh duduk bersimpuh kedua tanganku di lantai, menangis menunduk menyembunyikan wajahku. Inilah kesalahan dan kekalahan terbesarku hingga aku kehilangan dia.

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

**Flashback Mode On**

"Chagi, pelan saja makan es krimnya. Lihat, sampai belepotan kemana-mana." Namja tampan itu tengah mengusap jejak es krim di bibir kekasihnya. Kekasihnya hanya mempoutkan bibirnya menambah gemas namja yang masih sibuk membersihkan jejak es krim di tepi bibirnya.

"Minnie, hentikan mempoutkan bibirmu itu atau aku akan menciummu disini sekarang juga."

"Nde Hae." Minnie menganggukan kepalanya dan tersenym nakal pada Hae, "Bilang saja kau mau menciumku, kenapa harus banyak alasan, hemm ?"

"Jadi kau menggodaku sekarang ? Atau kau memang ingin ku cium ?" Hae berdiri dari kursi taman yang sedari tadi ia duduki bersama Sungmin. Melihat Hae, Sungmin tak tinggal diam, dia langsung berlari meninggalkan Hae.

"Kya, berhenti Lee Sungmin !" Hae mengejar Sungmin yang berlari disepanjang jalan di taman kompleks perumahan mereka.

Minnie berlari memutari semua wahana permainan di taman itu, dan Hae masih setia mengejarnya. Minnie merasa lama-kelamaan nafasnya habis dan ia berhenti berlari.

.

Bruukkk...

.

"Kya Hae ! Ahhahahaha.." Hae menabrak Sungmin hingga terjatuh dan menggelitiknya, "Hentikan Hae, ahhaahahaha." Hae berhenti menggelitik pinggang Sungmin.

Ia menyingkap poni yang menutupi dahi kekasihnya itu dan tersenyum padanya, "Jadi, karena kau tertangkap biarkan aku menciummu."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban Sungmin, Hae sudah melumat bibir plump dan pink milik Sungmin, menggenggam erat kedua tangannya dengan jari yang saling bertautan.

Taman kompleks yang sepi saat sore menjelang malam, ditemani sunset menambah romantisnya suasana yang mereka rasakan.

"Minnie chagi, ayo pulang ini sudah terlalu sore. Kajja !," Hae berdiri dari posisinya tadi, dan membantu Sungmin untuk berdiri. Hae memeluk sekilas tubuh mungil Sungmin, dan mencium dahinya. "Chagi, aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sungmin hanya berblushing ria, mendengar perkataan Hae. "Nado saranghae nae Hae."

Mereka berjalan saling bergandengan tangan keluar dari taman menuju parkiran. Salahkanlah keinginan keras Sungmin yang terus memaksa untuk menyetir mobil sampai ke rumahnya. Karena Minnie benar-benar tak bisa mendengar kata tidak.

"Minnie chagi, kau belum pintar mengemudikan mobil sendiri. Jadi kau harus berhati-hati nde ?" Hae mencoba meyakinkan Sungmin. Kini mereka tengah keluar dari parkiran taman menuju jalan raya.

Sore itu cuaca cukup cerah hingga jalan raya pun ramai pejalan kaki dan juga kendaraan.

"Awas !" Hae kontan berteriak saat Sungmin hampir saja menyerempet mobil yang lain.

"Nde Hae, aku kan sudah hati-hati."

Tapi Sungmin meleng tak memperhatikan jalan malah sibuk menatap Hae hingga tak menyadari satu hal yang akan terjadi.

Hae terkejut seketika saat Sungmin hampir menabrak truk yang berhenti di depannya, tapi ...

"Aaakhhhh !"

.

Braakk...!

.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dan hanya terdengar bunyi klakson mobil Hae. "Hae ?" Sungmin mendesah lirih mencoba menggerakkan tangannya mengusap darah di wajah Hae.

Kaca mobil pecah menghantam bagian belakang truk karena mobil Hae hampir masuk ke kolong truk.

Hae melindungi Sungmin dengan tubuhnya. "Hiks... Hae ..." Sungmin mencoba mengguncang tubuh Hae yang penuh dengan pecahan kaca dan darah. Ia hanya bisa menangis dan sekejap saja semuanya gelap bagi Sungmin.

.

Bau obat menyengat hidung Sungmin, ia mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk. Tubuhnya sama sekali tak terasa sakit hanya lecet di tangan dan kakinya.

"Umma," Sungmin memanggil lirih Teukki yang masih tidur di sisi kasurnya dan menggenggam tangannya. Sungmin melepaskan tangan ummanya dan mengusap rambutnya.

Merasakan belaian lembut di kepalanya, Teukki terbangun dan menatap Sungmin dengan mata sayu dan senyuman di bibirnya. "Chagi,"Teukki memeluk Sungmin dan mengusap kedua pipinya seakan tak percaya putranya sudah siuman.

"Umma, Hae ?"

Hal pertama yang di tanyakan Sungmin adalah Hae. Teukki hanya bisa diam mematung, tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Umma, bagaimana dengan Hae ? Dia baik-baik saja 'kan ?" Sungmin bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar menandakan ia hampir menangis.

Dengan susah payah Teukki menelan salivanya, mengatur nafasnya dan mencegah air matanya untuk tidak keluar."Ayo kita temui Hae." Teukki membantu Sungmin berjalan keluar menuju kamar di sebelah ruangan Sungmin.

Teukki membuka pintu dan terlihat sosok yang dicari Sungmin tergeletak (?) tak berdaya dengan selang dan masker oksigen. Perban di seluruh tubuh Hae tak terkecuali kepalanya. Sungmin berjalan mendekati ranjang Hae.

"Lee ahjumma, mianhe." Sungmin mendekati ibu Hae dan mengusap bahunya. Hanya senyuman getir yang keluar dari bibir yeoja tua itu. "Gwenchana Minnie-ah." Lee ahjussi, appa Hae mengusap bahu Sungmin.

"Tapi ahjussi, jika bukan karena aku Hae pasti tak akan jadi begini." Lee ahjussi hanya memeluk Sungmin dan mengusap punggung Sungmin. Ia sudah menganggap Sungmin seperti anaknya sendiri.

Ibu Hae meraih tangan Sungmin agar menggenggam tangan dingin Hae.

Sungmin dapat merasakan betapa dingin tangan kekasihya yang sedang ia genggam itu. Ia mengusap pipi Hae yang pucat dan dingin. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pipinya. Menghembuskan hangat nafasnya sendiri hingga menerpa pipi dingin Hae.

Tapi Sungmin tak kuasa untuk menahan tangisnya, hingga air matanya jatuh dan membasahi pipi Hae. Ia merasa sangat bersalah karena sepenuhnya kecelakaan itu karena kelengahannya. Sungmin menatap Ummanya Hae dengan penuh rasa bersalah di matanya. Lee ahjumma hanya tersenyum getir dan duduk di sofa di ruangan Hae, bersama dengan Appanya Hae dan Teukki Umma.

Sungmin duduk disisi Hae dan menggenggam tangannya. Ia mencium tangan dingin Hae. Sungmin terus menatap wajah Hae berharap mata biru kehijauan kekasihnya akan terbuka.

Ini sudah menjelang pagi, hampir seharian penuh Hae tak sadarkan diri. Sungmin terus berusaha terjaga, tak mau melewatkan sedetikpun di sisi Hae. Ia mengusap pipi dingin Hae dan berusaha keras menahan tangisnya. "Jebal Hae, bangunlah."

Sungmin mencium tangan Hae yang dingin dan menundukkan kepalanya hingga dahinya dapat bersentuhan dengan jari-jari Hae. Sungmin merasakan pergerakan di jari Hae. Dengan wajah tak yakin, ia menatap wajah Hae dan terlihatlah mata biru kehijauan kekasihnya kini menatapnya.

"Hae, hiks..." Sungmin tak bisa menahan tangisnya dan memeluk pelan tubuh Hae. Ia mencium pipi Hae dan menggenggam tangannya.

"Chagi," terdengar suara lirih Hae memanggil Sungmin. "Nde Hae, aku disini. Mianhe," Sungmin mencium telapak tangan Hae dan terus menangis.

"Sudah chagi, jangan menangis." Hae mengusap pelan pipi Sungmin dengan sisa tenaganya. Sungmin menatapnya dengan mata sendu, "Jebal Hae, berjanjilah kau akan sehat untukku."

Namun Hae hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum."Berjanjilah Hae, kumohon kita akan selalu bersama 'kan ?" Sungmin tak bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

"Nde chagi, kita akan selalu bersama dan aku juga akan selalu denganmu, tenanglah." Sungmin mendekati Hae dan menatap mata biru kehijauan yang sangat ia sukai.

"Berjanjilah kau akan melihatku lagi dengan mata yang indah ini Hae." Hae hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. "Berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersamaku dan mengusap lembut rambutku, Hae."

Lagi-lagi Hae hanya mengangguk. Sungmin menangis, ia tak sanggup lagi untuk menahan air mata yang sudah ingin kekuar dari tadi. "Berjanjilah kau akan selalu bersamaku, dan menghabiskan hidup kita bersama, Hae."

"Nde chagi, yakhsokejwo. Aku akan selalu bersamamu." Hae menghentikan kata-katanya dan menggenggam tangan Sungmin. Sungmin menatap Hae, "Tapi aku tidak janji untuk sekarang Minnie chagi. Tapi bisa kupastikan aku akan selalu bersamamu."

"Mwo ?" Sungmin masih mencerna perkataan Hae.

Hae tersenyum dan mengusap pelan pipi Sungmin menghapus jejak air matanya, "Saranghaeyo, Lee Sungmin. Yong wonhi, jeongmall saranghaeyo." Hae mengatakan dengan sangat jelas dan dengan suara yang pelan. Ia tersenyum dan membuka masker oksigennya.

Hae mencium bibir Sungmin, dan menutup matanya menikmati keringnya bibir kekasih yang sangat ia cintai...

.

10 detik...

.

15 detik...

.

30 detik ...

.

Sungmin merasa aneh. Ia tak merasakan nafas Hae berhembus dipipinya. Dengan hati yang sudah bergetar dan rasa takut yang memuncak, ia memberanikan dirinya menatap wajah kekasihnya.

.

"Andwe...!"

.

Jeritan Sungmin membangunkan semua orang di ruangan itu, Kangin dan Teukki juga Yunho dan Jae yang tertidur karena lelah.

Jae langsung berlari mendekati Sungmin dan saat melihat kenyataan yang terjadi ia hanya bisa terisak lirih. "Andwe, Hae..." Yunho memeluk tubuh istrinya yang sudah jatuh di lantai.

Teukki dan Kangin memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang terus memeluk tubuh kaku Hae."Umma, dia tidak boleh meninggalkanku Umma," Sungmin menangis di pelukan kedua orang tuanya.

"Umma, ini salahku Umma."

"Andwe ! Hae ! Hiks... Hae... Kembali..." Sungmin terus mengguncang kuat tubuh Hae. Namun apapun yang ia lakukan hanya sia-sia. Teukki mencoba menenangkan Sungmin dan memeluknya.

"Mianhe Ahjumma, Ahjussie, hiks... Ini salah Minnie." Sungmin memeluk Jae yang masih bersimpuh di lantai. Jae tak membalas pelukan Sungmin, tak juga marah dengannya. Ia hanya belum bisa menerima kenyataan.

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Sungmin dan membantunya berdiri. "Sesuai dengan permintaan Hae, organ Hae yang masih berfungsi akan disumbangkan untuk orang yang membutuhkan." Yunho tersenyum pada Sungmin. Hati, mata dan ginjal Hae akan di sumbangkan untuk sosial, dan kami sudah menyetujuinya."

"Yunho appa, mengapa ? Mengapa Hae menyumbangkannya ?" Sungmin menatap Yunho dan Jae. Begitu banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Yunho hanya tersenyum penuh arti pada Sungmin.

Jaejong, berdiri dan menatap Sungmin. Teukki dan Kangin memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin yang lemah. Jae menatap lembut Sungmin dan kemudian berpaling dan menatap tubuh kaku Hae. Ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Hae begitu mencintaimu Minnie-ah, jadi ia berharap semua organ yang di sumbangkan untuk orang lain itu akan bergetar kembali saat bertemu lagi denganmu." Jaejong mengusap lembut pipi dingin Hae, "Umma sangat menyayangimu chagi."

"Jae Umma, mianhe," Sungmin mendekati Jae, memeluknya dan menangis dalam pelukan Jaejong. Jae hanya tersenyum getir dan mengusap punggung Sungmin,"Gwenchana Minnie."

"Bolehkah aku tahu orang yang menerima organ Hae Umma ?"

"Mianhe chagi, dokter tak mau memberi tahu kami."

"Jadi ?"

Jaejong mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Sungmin,"Kau cari sendiri chagi."

"Mianhe Jae Umma."

**Flashback Mode Off**

.

.

Sungmin berangkat bersama dengan Siwon. Semenjak kematian Hae, Sungmin meninggalkan Daegu dan pergi ke Seoul. Ia tak ingin mengingat kembali masalalu yang selalu membayanginya dengan rasa bersalah. Siwon, namja yang menolong Sungmin yang tersesat di Seoul setahun yang lalu."Kajja hyung, kita harus menemui satu klien kita."

Perkataan Siwon sukses membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin, entah mengapa jantungnya terus saja bergetar. Entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti.

Mereka duduk di restoran tempat janjian mereka dengan kliennya."Hyung, apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik ?"

"Waeyo ?" Sungmin meminum jus strawberrynya dan menatap Siwon dengan wajah aegyonya.

"Aish, jangan menatapku seperti itu hyung." Siwon tersenyum malu pada Sungmin. Ia melihat pintu masuk restoran dan melihat tamunya yang sudah memasuki pintu restoran itu. "Hyung, itu tamunya."

Sungmin dan Siwon menatap tamu yang memang sudah mereka tunggu sedari tadi. Namja tinggi dengan rambut ikal berwarna coklat kemerahan, kacamata hitam, dan kulit pucat. Siapapun pasti akan terpesona termasuk Sungmin. "Tampan."

"Wah hyung, tumben sekali kau mengomentarinya." Siwon tersenyum melihat tingkah baru Sungmin.

Tamu itu sampai di meja mereka,"Annyeong Siwon-ssi, mianhe menunggu lama." Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Siwon dan mereka berjabatan tangan. Ia menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum.

"Annyeong noona."

"Mwo !" Sungmin merasa terhina saat di panggil noona oleh namja yang sama sekali belum ia kenal. "Heh, aku ini namja tahu ? Makanya, kacamata hitammu itu dilepas dulu Tuan. Jadi kau tak akan salah lihat.

"Akh, sudahlah ayo duduk saja." Siwon mengajak tamunya duduk dan meminta maaf atas tingkah Sungmin yang sedikit kasar tadi.

"Mianhe Kyuhyun-ah, aku tahu jika Minnie itu cantik seperti yeoja, tapi bisa ku pastikan dia namja."

"Siwonie !" Sungmin sedikit berteriak mendengar penuturan Siwon.

Siwon dan tamunya sibuk membicarakan tentang proyek kerja sama mereka.

Mereka bertiga sibuk membicarakan ini dan itu. Tapi dalam di lubuk hati Sungmin, ia merasakan ada yang aneh,'Kenapa perasaan ini keluar dan terjadi lagi?' Sungmin sibuk membatin dan terkadang sibuk sendiri dengan fikirannya.

'Lee Sungmin, jadi namanya lee Lee Sungmin.' Kyuhyun membatin, 'Kenapa hatiku bisa bergetar begini ?'

**Tubikon...**

Jeongmal Gomawo reader yg dah mau baca and review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**My First Love Story**

Author : Rainy HearT

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- Other SUJU and DBSK member

Pairing : HaeMin slight KyuMin slight SiMin Slight HenMin Slight YeMin

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

Rating : T

Length : Series

Disclaimer : All cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

Warning :BL/Boys Love/YAOI, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia, typos, gaje, dan cerita membosankan.

Sumarry : Cerita tentang cinta pertamaku, akankah aku bisa menemukannya kembali ?

Salah satu request-an dari readerku yang baik, PRESENTING **"My First Love Story"**

Terinspirasi saat liat vcr di SS4, tapi aku ubah semua ceritanya#kekekeke#

Mianhaeyo jika chap kemarin pendek, coz takutnya pada gak suka ma FF q. Dan ternyata review sangat memuaskan dan membuat author semangat buat update. Jeongmall gomapseumnida.

Happy Reading

**ooo-My First Love Story-ooo**

**Previous chapter 1**

.

Siwon dan tamunya sibuk membicarakan tentang proyek kerja sama mereka.

Mereka bertiga sibuk membicarakan ini dan itu. Tapi dalam di lubuk hati Sungmin, ia merasakan ada yang aneh,'Kenapa perasaan ini keluar dan terjadi lagi?' Sungmin sibuk membatin dan terkadang sibuk sendiri dengan fikirannya.

'Lee Sungmin, jadi namanya lee Lee Sungmin.' Kyuhyun membatin, 'Kenapa hatiku bisa bergetar begini ?'

.

**Chapter 2**

.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

Entah apa yang terjadi denganku. Hatiku bergetar mendengar suaranya yang masih sibuk berbicara dengan Siwon. Wajah seriusnya yang tampan terlihat sangat jelas saat membicarakan prospek ke depan dari kerjasama mereka. Aku sibuk mencatat hal yang penting, karena aku memang sekretaris Siwon.

Tapi kenapa aku merasakan ada yang aneh ? Perasaan yang sama seperti dulu. Perasaan yang selama bertahun terakhir kemarin hanya aku rasakan pada Hae dan sekarang aku merasakannya lagi. Ia tampan meski kacamata hitamnya masih menempel dengan sempurna menutupi matanya.

"Mianhamnida, aku harus ke toilet sebentar." Aku pergi meninggalkan mereka meski tanpa persetujuan Siwon aku sudah berlari meninggalkan meja restoran di salah satu mall itu. Aku sudah tak bisa menahan perutku yang tiba-tiba saja mulas karena terlalu tegang. Bukan karena perutku sakit atau aku salah makan, tapi lebih ke rasa tak jelas yang mengaduk perutku sedari tadi.

Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana dan mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi padaku. Padahal sebelum bertemu dengannya aku baik-baik saja. Hingga beberapa saat yang lalu ada orang rabun yang seenaknya memanggilku noona. 'Menyebalkan !' Aku hanya bisa mengumpatnya dalam hatiku.

.

"Bruk !" Aish ! Kurasa aku menabrak seseorang karena terlalu sibuk dengan pikiranku sendiri.

.

"Mian-ham-nida," kataku terbata saat menatap orang yang ku tabrak. Aku menatap intens pada namja di hadapanku ini. Mata yang terbingkai kacamata bening terlihat jelas dengan warna bola mata yang biru kehijauan. Aku berusaha keras menelan semua tangisku yang mendadak terasa menumpuk memenuhi hatiku.

"Gwenchanayo."

Kulihat dia sibuk mengumpulkan kertas yang sepertinya partitur lagu. Aku bergegas membantunya mengumpulkan semua kertasnya.

"Mianhe," aku kembali meminta maaf. Setelah selesai mengumpulkan semua kertasnya aku menyerahkan pada namja itu.

"Gamsahamnida," dia membereskan berkasnya. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan terima kasihnya. Kuakui suaranya sangat merdu. Tanpa kusadari aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk berjabat tangan berkenalan dengannya.

"Jeoneun Lee Sungmin imnida." Kataku dengan senyuman termanisku yang tanpa kusadari menghiasi wajahku. Aku menatap matanya, entah mengapa mata itu membuatku tenang hanya dengan menatapnya saja.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu. Kim Jong Woon imnida, tapi panggil saja Yesung."

"Mianhamnida telah menabrakmu tadi." Aku meminta maaf dan membungkukkan badanku sedikit padanya.

Tapi dia malah tersenyum padaku."Sudah berapa kali kau mengucapkannya ? Apa tidak bosan ? Gwenchanayo Sungmin-ssi." Kulihat dia sibuk merogoh kantung kemejanya, "Ehm... aku harus pergi dulu, dan ini..."

"Mwo ?" Dia memberiku selembar kertas kecil berwarna merah sepertinya, "Tiket ?"

Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk padaku, jantungku berdebar hebat melihatnya."Ye, itu tiket konserku. Aku baru datang dari Daegu dan akan memulai karirku di Seoul. Datanglah, dan karena ini konser pertamaku aku berikan VIP seat untuk orang spesial sepertimu."

Dan aku hanya bisa mematung mendengar semua perkataannya. Terasa seperti deja vu untukku. Dia kembali tersenyum padaku. "Aku seperti pernah melihatmu, dan entah mengapa aku ingin mengundangmu dan melihatmu di konserku. Aku ingin kau datang dan mendukungku. Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Kuharap kau akan datang."

Dia kembali tersenyum padaku dan melambaikan tangannya pergi dari pandanganku. Aku masih diam mematung, "Daegu ?" Mendengar ia dari Daegu entah mengapa aku sangat senang. Ada rasa sejuk dan dingin menyelimuti hatiku saat aku menatap mata indah itu. Dan satu hal yang ku ingat pasti, hanya Hae yang memiliki mata indah dengan warna biru kehijauan seperti matanya. 'Apakah itu mata Hae ?' Hatiku terus bertanya dan memikirkan semua kemungkinan.

"Hei !"

Aku merasakan ada tepukan di bahuku. Dan begitu aku menengok ke belakang, tampaklah wajah tampan seorang namja yang sangat menyebalkan dengan kaca mata hitamnya. Aku heran kenapa dia tidak melepaskan kacamata jelek itu. "Aish, kau ini !"

"Kenapa kau melamun di tengah jalan begitu ? Payah, mengganggu jalan orang lain." Dia dengan enaknya melenggang melewatiku.

"Mwo ?" Seenaknya dia mengataiku. "Heh, kau sendiri yang menggangguku ." Aku berjalan mendahuluinya. Kurasa dia juga akan ke toilet.

Aku harap membasuh wajahku dengan air yang segar dapat sedikit membenarkan otakku yang rasanya sudah penuh dengan kejutan hari ini. Aku menyimpan tiket dari Yesung baik-baik, dan bisa kupastikan aku akan datang kesana. Dan aku memang harus kesana, berkenalan lebih lanjut dengan namja itu kurasa bukan ide yang buruk.

Aku sudah masuk ke toilet dan menutup pintunya. Tapi entah kenapa aku ingin melihat keluar pintu. Aku membuka pintu toilet sedikit, menyembulkan (?) kepalaku keluar untuk memastikan namja menyebalkan bernama Kyuhyun itu tidak mengikutiku.

"Bwa... !" Dia berteriak tepat diwajahku saat kepalaku menyembul keluar.

"Aish ! Kau ini mengagetkanku saja. Kenapa muncul tiba-tiba begitu didepanku." Tanpa kusadari aku menepuk dadanya karena memang ia lebih tinggi dariku.

"Kau sendiri yang terlalu terpesona dengan ketampananku sedari tadi, sampai tak memperhatikan kehadiranku."

"Aish, percaya diri sekali sih." Aku masuk kembali ke dalam toilet dan menutup pintu toliet itu. Mendekati wastafel untuk sekedar membasuh wajahku. Rasanya sangat segar dan kurasa otakku lebih bisa bekerja sekarang.

Kyu ikut masuk ke toilet dan kulihat Kyu hanya berdiri bersandar pada dinding toilet. Apa sebenarnya yang ia lakukan ?

"Aku pergi duluan," aku meninggalkan Kyu yang sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya. Aku melangkah, kembali ke restoran dan menemui Siwon di sana.

"Aku datang!" Aku berteriak dari kejauhan. Aku duduk di kursiku kembali, dan kulihat Siwon sibuk dengan laptopnya. "Apa ada yang ku lewatkan Siwonie ? Kelihatannya kau sibuk sekali."

"Tidak ada apa-apa hyung, hanya saja Kyuhyun ingin kita lebih rinci menjelaskan keuntungan yang ia peroleh. Kurasa dia orang yang sangat teliti sekali. Huh, ini akan sedikit sulit."

Hampir 30 menit Kyu baru kembali dari toilet. Namja aneh yang sangat suka di toilet, sebenarnya apa yang dia lakukan disana sampai dia betah berlama-lama di toilet. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya, dengan wajah angkuh dan sombong seperti sebelumnya juga dengan kacamata hitam jelek yang menempel di wajahnya. 'Apa dia memang rabun ya ? Hihihihi...' Kami kembali membahas proyek kerja sama kami.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

.

Setelah dicapai kesepakatan bersama antara Kyu dan Siwon, mereka berpisah. Siwon melihat jam yang melingkar setia ditangan kirinya,"Jam setengah tujuh hyung, sudah hampir malam. Bagaimana jika kita langsung pulang kerumah. Lagipula nanti ada adik sepupuku yang datang berlibur ke Korea ?"

"Sepupu ?" tanya Sungmin dengan tangan yang masih sibuk membereskan semua berkasnya. Siwon mengangguk, "Nde, dia adik sepupuku dari China. Dia baru lulus high school dan berencana melanjutkan sekolah di Korea. Tapi waktu pendaftaran di Universitas yang ada di Korea masih setengah tahun lagi, jadi dia kini liburan di Korea."

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti dan mereka berjalan menuju parkiran yang ada di luar mall. Mereka menuju mobil putih Siwon. Sungmin duduk di sisi Siwon. "Namja atau yeoja Siwonie ?"

"Namja hyung," Siwon menoleh pada Sungmin dan mencubit gemas pipi chubbynya. "Dan dia juga sangat menggemaskan sama sepertimu."

Blushhhh...

Wajah Sungmin langsung memerah,"Tapi dia hanya punya pipi chubby dan menggemaskan. Menurutku kau lebih manis dan cantik hyung, meski dibandingkan dengan semua yeoja yang ku kenal. Kau lebih dari mereka."

"Aish, hentikan merayuku Siwonie." Sungmin memukul lengan Siwon. Wajah Sungmin sudah semerah tomat sekarang. Bukan suatu rahasia lagi jika memang Siwon mencintai Sungmin karena dia sudah berulang kali mengatakannya.

Mereka duduk di mobil cukup lama, saling diam dan canggung karena kejadian tadi. Sungmin tak tahu harus mulai bicara dari mana, bukan dia tak menyukai Siwon tapi ia hanya belum bisa menyukai orang lain. Siwon menatap Sungmin, dan menggenggam tangannya. Sungmin hanya bisa diam dan menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau tak mau membalas perasaanku ? Apa aku kurang tampan ? Atau aku kurang kaya ? Atau kau pikir aku tak cukup baik untukmu hyung ?" Sungmin hanya terdiam, dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang juga muncul dalam hatinya.

'Mengapa dengan Siwon aku tak merasakannya ? Mengapa malah dengan namja rabun yang menyebalkan itu ?' Sungmin membatin. Ia menatap Siwon, menatap dalam mata hitam yang kini menatap Sungmin dengan lembut. Siwon mengusap pipi Sungmin.

'Kenapa aku tak melihatnya ? Mata biru kehijauan yang sejuk dan menenangkanku. Mengapa aku melihatnya di mata namja tampan dengan suaranya yang indah itu ? Yesung, sesuai panggilannya. Suaranya sangat indah.' Sungmin sibuk melamun dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Hyung, neomu yeppeoyo. Jeongmal saranghaeyo," Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah diam Sungmin. Ia menatap pada bibir plump Sungmin yang sedikit terbuka.

"Mianhe Siwonie," Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, tersadar dari lamunannya. Kata-kata Sungmin sukses menghentikan niat Siwon untuk menciumnya tadi.

"Huh, gwenchanayo hyung," Siwon menghela nafasnya yang tiba-tiba saja sesak. Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran jok kemudinya. Ia duduk dan diam dengan pandangan datar entah kemana, sibuk memainkan dasi merahnya. Wajah putus asa dan mata memerah.

Ya, hanya satu jawabannya. Ia patah hati untuk kesekian kalinya pada orang yang sama untuk sekian lamanya. Dalam hatinya berkecamuk begitu banyak pertanyaan yang selalu saja membayangi pikirannya.

Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan rasa bersalahnya. Ia mendekati Siwon, tersenyum padanya dan memegang kedua pipi Siwon dengan tangan mungilnya.

Ia mengarahkan wajah Siwon agar menatapnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium sekilas pipi Siwon. "Hyung ..." Siwon langsung speechless. Ini pertama kalinya Sungmin menciumnya karena selama ini hanya Siwon yang mencium Sungmin itu juga hanya sekedar dahi atau tangan saja.

"Mianhe Siwonie, beri aku waktu nde ? Aku akan berusaha untuk mencintai dan membalas perasaanmu tapi tidak sekarang. Jangan seperti ini lagi dan canggung denganku."

Sungmin mengangkat tangan Siwon dan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada pipinya sendiri, "Percayalah padaku Siwonie aku akan berusaha."

.

.

Mereka sampai dirumah pukul 20.00 KST. Sepanjang perjalanan pulang Sungmin lebih aktif mengajak Siwon berbicara, meski Siwon hanya menanggapi sekedarnya saja. Perasaan sakit hati dan terluka masih setia membuatnya tak bersemangat. Sampai di rumah Sungmin langsung menuju dapur membuat spagheti, dan Siwon sudah kabur ke kamarnya.

.

Tok... Tok... Tok...

.

Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar Siwon. "Siwonie, keluarlah ! Aku membuat spaghetti untukmu." Sungmin pergi meninggalkan kamar siwon dan menuju kamarnya untuk sekedar mandi dan memakai piyama biru dengan motif kelinci kecil berwarna putih. Piyama keasayangannya, pemberian Donghae saat ulang tahun resminya mereka berpacaran yang pertama.

Ia menatap dirinya di depan cermin besar yang terdapat di sudut kamarnya. "Hae, kau tahu tidak ? Aku sangat mencintaimu Hae, juga sangat merindukanmu." Matanya memanas, dan seberkas rasa sakit menusuk hatinya. Ia mengipasi matanya menahan air mata yang ingin keluar. Hanya mengingat tentang Hae sedikit saja dia tak bisa menahan kesedihannya. Ia berjalan ke meja kerja di kamarnya. Mengambil kotak berwarna biru yang ia simpan di kolong mejanya. Ia membuka kotak itu dan mengambil satu kotak kecil berwarna merah yang ada di dalamnya. Ia membuka kotak itu dan menatap dua cincin putih yang sangat indah.

**Flashback Mode On**

"Mianhe Jae Umma, Yunho Appa." Sungmin kembali meminta maaf saat pemakaman Hae telah usai. Ia mendekati Jaejong dan berlutut padanya. Perasaan bersalah membuatnya tak sanggup menatap mata cantik Ummanya Hae itu.

Jaejong menatap Sungmin datar, ia tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana pada Sungmin. "Aku tak menyalahkanmu Minnie-ah, hanya aku belum siap menghadapi kenyataan jika putra kesayanganku sudah pergi meninggalkan kami. Ayo ikut pulang dengan kami, ada banyak barang yang menurut Umma seharusnya menjadi milikmu. Hae sudah bersusah payah mengumpulkan uang sakunya, membeli semuanya untukmu."

Setelah meminta ijin dengan KangTeuk, Sungmin ikut dengan YunJae pulang kerumah mereka. Ia memasuki kamar dengan wallpaper warna biru. Jaejong mendudukkan Sungmin di kasur Hae .

Tangis Sungmin tak terbendung lagi saat menatap kamar yang beberapa kari itu tak ia kunjungi. Kamar yang selalu rapi dan wangi, ia mengambil bantal Hae dan mencium wangi maskulin yang masih tertinggal disana. "Hiks... Hae... Saranghaeyo Hae..." ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya.

Sungmin memeluk erat bantal Hae dan membenamkan wajahnya di bantal itu. Nafasnya sesak mengingat kematian Hae adalah kesalahannya. "Mianhe Hae, jeongmal bogoshippoyo. Aku sangat merindukanmu Hae. Hiks..." Sungmin terus meracau tak jelas.

.

Pluk...

.

Tepukan di bahunya menyadarkan Sungmin. "Gwencahan Minnie-ah. Sudahlah jangan menangis lagi." Jaejong mengambil tissue dan mengusap air mata Sungmin dengan kasih sayangnya. Ia mengambil kotak biru yang ia letakkan di meja belajar Hae. "Ini..." Jae menyerahkan kotak itu pada Sungmin. "Bukalah chagi, Umma rasa itu milikmu."

Sungmin membuka kotak itu, dan kembali ia hanya bisa menangis. "Jae Umma, ini... Hiks..." Sungmin tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia sudah menangis lagi melihat isi kotak itu.

"Semuanya Hae yang membeli sendiri untukmu, termasuk uang di tabungan itu adalah milik Hae dan kurasa kau berhak memiliki semuanya. Hae bahkan menuliskan namamu di buku tabungan itu." Jaejong menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan mengusap air matanya. "Hae bilang, dia akan melamarmu saat kelulusan nanti, jadi dia sudah mengumpulkan uang saat setahun kalian berpacaran."

Jae mengambil kotak kecil di dalam kotak itu dan membukanya, ia menatap datar pada cincin putih dengan ukiran di dalamnya. "Ini adalah cincin yang seharusnya Hae berikan padamu beberapa hari lagi. Aku ingat, ia memilihnya sendiri dan memesan agar tokonya mau mengukir nama HaeMin di sisi dalam cincin ini."

Jae mengusap air matanya yang tanpa terasa keluar membasahi pipi putihnya. "Hae sangat mencintaimu Minnie, dia bahkan menentang Yunho saat kami melarang hubungan kalian."

"Mianhe Jae Umma." Sungmin menatap Jaejong dan memeluknya, perasaan bersalah dalam hatinya makin menumpuk dan membuatnya sangat tertekan."Jeongmal mianhaeyo Jae Umma."

"Gwenchanayo Minnie, mungkin ini memang yang terbaik untuk semua. Umma tidak menyalahkanmu Minnie. Simpan baik-baik semuanya, aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya. Umma harap kau tak terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Kotak berisi foto, uang, cincin dan boneka kecil kelinci pink dengan berbagai bentuk menjadi kenang-kenangan terindah yang pernah Sungmin miliki.

"Gomawo Umma, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik".

.

**Flashback Mode Off**

.

Sungmin menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, ia menahan air matanya mengingat semua kenangan tentang Hae. Ia menyimpan semua kembali ketempatnya. "Aku takkan bisa mencintai yang lain seperti aku mencintaimu Hae. Dan kau tahu itu," Sungmin menatap foto Hae yang ia simpan di bawah bantalnya. "Jadi mengapa, kau tak mengajakku bersamamu ? Aku seperti mati tanpamu Hae."

Cukup lama Sungmin menatap pada wajah tampan kekasihnya yang sedang mencium pipinya. Foto yang diambil saat kencan pertama mereka, di taman kompleks perumahan Hae. Taman yang sangat Sungmin rindukan.

Sungmin meletakkan kembali foto itu di bawah bantalnya saat perutnya berbunyi, "Aku lapar." Dia berucap pada dirinya sendiri dan berjalan keluar kamarnya menuju ruang makan.

.

"Kenapa piring spaghettinya masih utuh ?" Rasa bersalah kembali menghinggapi hatinya. Ia menatap pintu kamar Siwon yang masih tertutup dengan sempurna. "Aish, aku selalu saja membuat orang lain menderita. Apa memang tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain membuat semua orang yang menyayangiku kesusahan karena keegoisanku ?"

Sungmin memanaskan spaghettinya, dan kembali meletakkannya di atas meja makan. "Huhhh... " Ia menghela nafasnya dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai dan lemas ke kamar Siwon. "Siwonie ! " Sungmin berteriak di depan kamar Siwon. Tapi tetap tak ada jawaban dari dalam.

.

Ceklek...

.

Sungmin membuka kamar Siwon, terlihat namja itu tengah duduk di lantai, melipat kedua lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahny. Sungmin melangkah mendekati Siwon dan mengusap bahunya. "Siwonie ?" Sungmin memanggil Siwon dengan lembut. Tapi tak ada jawaban.

Sungmin menunduk dan mengintip wajah Siwon, ia tersenyum melihat Siwon tak menangis seperti biasanya. Ia memegang dua sisi kepala Siwon dengan kedua tangannya, menatap intens pada mata merah yang sudah tak mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Pipi yang lengket larena air mata yang sudah mengering, membuat Sungmin tersenyum.

"Tatap aku Siwonie, jangan begini dan mendiamkan aku".

"Hyung..." Suara Siwon terdengar lirih dan bergetar. "Tatap aku Siwonie," Sungmin mengusap pelan pipi Siwon dan menciumnya kembali. "Jebal, nae Siwonnie jangan begini denganku. Apa kau mau membunuhku dengan semua rasa bersalahku ?"

"Ahniyo Hyung. Aku tak bermaksud seperti itu." Siwon menatap mata cantik dari namja aegyo yang ada di hadapannya itu. "Aku tak akan membunuhmu karena aku sangat mencintaimu Hyung."

Sungmin tersenyum dan memeluk namja tampan di hadapannya yang rapuh itu, "Aku akan berusaha mencintaimu Siwonie. Beri aku waktu."

Siwon mengangguk imut dipelukan Sungmin, Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan meraih tangan Siwon. "Kajja, kau harus makan. Aku harap, spaghettiku tak menangis karena kau biarkan sedari tadi. Kau sungguh tak menghargai usahaku Siwonie." Sungmin berpura-pura marah dengan wajah kesalnya, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

" Jangan mempotkan bibirmu seperti itu didepanku Hyung, apa kau mau aku menciummu ?" Siwonie berucap pada Sungmin.

Seperti deja vu, ia teringat saat Hae mengatakan hal yang sama padanya. Ia dreaming di depan Siwon.

Melihat Sungmin yang dreaming, Siwon tersenyum penuh arti dan mencium sekilas bibir Sungmin.

"Mwo ?" Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada Siwon. Tapi Siwon hanya senyum gaje di depan Sungmin, ia menarik tangan Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya. "Mianhe untuk yang tadi Hyung, aku hanya tak bisa menahan diriku."

"Gwenchanayo Siwonie, asal lain kali minta ijin dulu nde ?"

"Jinjja ? Berarti aku boleh menciummu lagi hyung ?" tanya Siwon dengan senyuman dan semangatnya, menunjukkan lesung pipi yang membuatnya terlihat semakin tampan.

"Tentu saja, tapi tidak sekarang."

"Nde hyung, arraseo. Hmmm spaghettimu rasanya sangat enak, dan sausnya terasa manis sepertimu."

"Jangan menggombal padaku, itu saus jamur dan sama sekali tak terasa manis Siwonie."

Mereka menikmati makan malam yang indah, hanya mereka berdua.

'Hhhh, mungkin sedikit bersikap lunak padanya bisa membuat hubungan kami lebih baik.' Sungmin membatin dan terus memakan spaghettinya.

.

**Incheon International Airport**

.

"Siwonie, ini sudah jam sebelas malam, kenapa sepupumu belum datang juga ?" Sungmin duduk dengan lesu di kursi tunggu di depan arrival gate. Mereka memang sudah menunggu satu jam lebih. "Mungkin sebentar lagi hyung, cuaca sedang buruk, jadi semua penerbangan mundur dari jadwal seharusnya." Siwon merengkuh bahu Sungmin dan mengecup pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku mengantuk Siwonie," Sungmin merajuk pada Siwon. Hal yang biasa terjadi saat ia lelah, Sungmin menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Siwon. "Siwonie, kenapa lama sekali ?"

"Hyung ! " Terlihat namja aneh (?) melambaikan tangannya pada Siwon dan Sungmin dengan bersemangat. Ia berlari menyeret koper merahnya. Melihat namja itu, Siwon langsung saja berdiri, dan Sungmin langsung kehilangan rasa kantuknya saat melihat sebentuk mochi berlari ke arah mereka.

"Ommo ! Menggemaskan sekali Siwonie. Seperti Mochi."

.

Hupp...

.

Namja mochi itu langsung memeluk Siwon dan tertawa gembira, "Hyung, bogoshippoyo. Jeongmall bogoshippo."

"Aish, mochi-ah, turun ! Jangan memelukku seperti ini." Siwon menurunkan tubuh mochi dan mencubit pipi chubby adiknya itu. "Kau selalu menggemaskan dari dulu mochi." Namja yang di panggil mochi itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Siwon hyung hentikan mencubit pipiku dan memanggilku mochi," Henry menurunkan tangan Siwon yang masih setia mencubit pipinya.

Sungmin menatap namja dengan pipi menggemaskan itu, untuk sesaat mata mereka bertemu, "Sungmin Hyung, kenalkan ini adik sepupuku namanya Henry Mochi."

"Kya ! Hyung, hentikan memanggilku Mochi." Henry menatap Sungmin dan membungkukkan tubuhnya, "Henry Lau imnida, aku dari China. Karena Ummaku adalah orang Korea jadi aku juga mengerti bahasa Korea."

"Hmmm, bolehkah aku meminta satu hal darimu." Sungmin menatap Henry dan tersenyum manis padanya. Tingkah Sungmin yang ini sukses menusuk hati namja tampan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sungmin, yang seakan tak merasakan kehadirannya.

"Mworago ? Katakan hyung ." Henry mengangguk.

"Bolehkah aku mencubit pipimu ?" Pertanyaan Sungmin sukses membuat 2 namja di sisinya tertawa. Henry hanya mengangguk menanggapi Sungmin, dan dengan cepat Sungmin mencubit pipi Henry.

"Ommona ! Kau sangat menggemaskan Henry-ah. Benar-benar chubby."

Mereka menuju ke rumah, karena Henry memang sudah sangat lelah menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam. Henry tertidur di mobil, dengan wajah yang makin menggemaskan.

Bibir yang terus komat-kamit entah mengigau apa. Sungmin menatap Henry dan tersenyum, " Siwonie, kau benar. Henry memang sangat menggemaskan. Benar - benar seperti anak kecil."

Siwon merasakan ada yang aneh dengan Sungmin, ia hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk menanggapi Sungmin.

.

Mereka sampai dirumah, Siwon mengangkat tubuh Henry dan membaringkannya di ruangan yang sudah ia siapkan untuk Henry. Saat di rumah Siwon kembali diam, dan hal ini membuat Sungmin kembali bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya. Tapi saat ia ingin menanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Siwon, namja tampan berlesung pipi itu sudah mengunci kamarnya. Menandakan ia akan tidur.

Sungmin masuk ke kamarnya dan melepaskan jaketnya, ia merebahkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah. Pikirannya tak kalah lelah karena begitu banyak kejadian berat yang ia lalui hari ini. Ia mencari dompetnya.

"Aku pasti datang." Gumamnya saat menatap tiket berwarna merah, "Konser solo penyanyi pendatang baru, Kim Jong Woon. Vip Seat. Sabtu, 01 Januari 2011." Sungmin membaca tulisan di tiket itu."Eh, itu kan hari ulang tahunku. Jadi sebentar lagi usiaku 21 tahun. Tak terasa sudah 3 tahun sejak kematian hae."

Sungmin tersenyum datar, ia menatap kembali tiket merah itu,"Besok aku harus bisa berkenalan dan lebih dekat dengannya." Sungmin sibuk dengan semua rencana difikirannya. Tak sadar, akhirnya ia tertidur.

.

.

"Selamat pagi Hyungdeull !" Henry menyapa kedua hyungnya yang tengah menikmati sarapannya. "Henry, mianhe jika kami tak bisa mengantarmu karena masih banyak pekerjaan menunggu kami. Tapi akan Hyung usahakan mengambil cuti untuk mengantarmu jalan-jalan."

"Hhh, arrasseo hyung." Henry menunjukkan wajah sedihnya. "Tidak di sini, tidak di rumah. Semua orang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya dan menelantarkan anak kecil sepertiku." Henry meratapi nasibnya dan hanya memainkan jarinya pada bibir gelas susunya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku yang menemanimu nanti siang, kurasa Siwonie tak akan keberatan. Otte Siwonnie ?" Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan pandangan dan wajah aegyonya membuat Siwon tak kuasa untuk menolak keinginan Sungmin. "Arrasseo hyung, nanti siang sehabis makan siang kau menemani Henry."

Henry dan Sungmin sibuk berbicara berdua dan menganggap Siwon tidak ada. Poor Siwonie.

.

.

Di kantor, Kyu sudah menunggu Siwon dan Sungmin. Ia memang sudah membuat janji dengan Siwon. "Mianhe Kyu, tadi ada urusan sebentar." Siwon duduk di kursinya berhadapan dengan Kyu, sedangkan Sungmin duduk di mejanya yang ada di ruangan yang sama dengan ruangan Siwon. .

Drrrrtttt... Drrrttt...

Ponsel Siwon bergetar dan terlihat nama Henry di ID pemanggilnya. "Nde mochi, waeyo ?"

"..."

"Huh, arrasseo. Baiklah hyung akan menemanimu."

Plip.

Sieon mendekati Sungmin, "Minnie, aku harus pulang dulu sebentar, Henry merajuk padaku dan sayangnya aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan menolaknya."

"Nde, akan ku selesaikan semua urusanmu disini." Sungmin mengangguk. Siwon mendekati Kyu, partner kerja sekaligus sahabatnya, "Mianhe Kyu, aku harus pergi. Semua yang menurutmu perlu penjelasan lebih lanjut, bisa kau tanyakan pada Sungmin Hyung."

Kyu hanya mengangguk. Siwon meninggalkan ruangannya, membuat aura canggung di dalam ruangan itu. Hanya terdapat Sungmin dan Kyu yang saling diam di dalamnya. Kyu duduk dei kursi didepan meja Sungmin. Menyangga dagunya dengan satu tangannya, dan satu tangan yang lain sibuk memainkan penanya.

"Kau Lee Sungmin 'kan ?" tanya Kyu. Sungmin hanya mengangguk. Dapat ia rasakan jika jantungnya tengah berpacu begitu cepat memompa darah ke seluruh tubuhnya. "Aku, Cho Kyuhyun." Kyu membuka kacamata hitamnya. Ia menatap Sungmin dan mau tak mau Sungmin juga menatapnya. Mata merekas saling bertemu, kembali hati mereka merasakan ada yang aneh, dan Kyu juga Sungmin tak bisa mengartikannya.

Rasa penasaran dan aneh di hatinya menuntut kejelasan. Kyu menatap mata foxy yang cantik di hadapannya. Ia mengusap pipi chubby Sungmin dan Sungmin hanya bisa diam. Tubuhnya terasa mati di hadapan Kyu. "Katakan padaku, apa kau merasakan hal aneh saat bertemu denganku ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?" Sungmin menelan salivanya dengan susah payah. Bukan ia tak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Kyu, hanya dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

."Aku merasakan hal aneh, disini." Kyu sedikit berdiri dan meraih tangan Sungmin. Ia meletakkan tangan Sungmin di dadanya. "Kau tahu, hatiku selalu berdebar hebat dan itu membuat jantungku bekerja lebih keras."

"Jeongmall." Sungmin berusaha menahan dirinya, ia sungguh tak ingin namja didepannya memiliki hati Hae. "Memangnya kau sakit ?"

"Ahni." Kyu menggeleng. Ia melepaskan tangan Sungmin dan duduk kembali dikursinya. Wajah Kyu mendadak pucat, melihat itu Sungmin lari ke sudut kantornya mendekati dispenser dan membuat teh hangat untuk Kyu. "Minumlah."

"Gomawo hyung. Bolehkan aku memanggilmu hyung ?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Hmmm, tapi apa kau pernah sakit sebelumnya ? Penyakit organ dalam atau apalah ?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Waeyo hyung ?" Kyu mengernyit heran menatap Sungmin.

"Akhhh, ahni." Sungmin menggeleng, ia kembali berpura-pura sibuk dengan pekerjaannya yang sebenarnya ia juga tak begitu berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan sakit hyung, tapi memang bawaan lahir." Kyu berdiri dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Sungmin melangkah dan duduk di dekat Kyu. Rasa penasarannya sudah memuncak dan dia harus mendapatkan jawabannya sekarang juga.

"Aku gagal ginjal hyung, dan terkena kanker hati. Saat stadium 3, aku ditawari donor hati dan ginjal, dan saat itu aku merasa sangat beruntung karena memang hati dan ginjal itu cocok denganku."

Sungmin mendelik hebat, ia begitu terkejut mendengar pengakuan Kyu. "Dimana kau mendapatkan donornya ? Boleh aku tahu ?"

"Di Daegu, saat aku terapi di rumah halmeoni ku." Kyu menatap wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah, mata yang mulai tergenang air yang siap turun membasahi pipinya. "Waeyo hyung ?"

"Gwenchana Kyu...hiks..." Sungmin tak bisa menahan air matanya yang mengalir bebas membasahi pipinya.

Kyu mendekatkan wajah Sungmin pada dadanya dan merengkuh bahu Sungmin. Sungmin terus menangis di pelukan Kyu yang terasa begitu nyaman baginya.

'Hhhh, mengapa aku merasakan hal seperti ini pada namja yang bahkan baru ku kenal. Aku tak bisa melihatnya menangis.' Kyu sibuk membatin dan mengusap punggung Sungmin. Ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

Kyu mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin tanpa ia sadari. Kyu menghirup wangi coklat pada rambut Sungmin. Ia merasa bajunya basah karena memang Sungmin tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

"Hae... Hiks... Hae..."

Sungmin meracau memanggil Hae dalam tangisnya.

Sementara itu, Kyu terus mengumpat dalam hati. 'Siapa Hae ? Kenapa dia memanggil Hae ?'

.

**T.B.C.**

Jeongmal Gomawo reader yang dah ngereview story gaje aku :** EvilKyu Vee, Stefanie 7227, Kyuminlinz92, Mimiyeon, Cocondul Suka Yaoi, Enno Kim Lee, Ienha, Yayank JewELF, Chacha 95, Saeko Hichoru, Shin Ri Young, Minnie Beliebers, Min13dya, Jiyoo861015, EmyELF, Lee Hyeri, White Lucifer, WidiwMin, My Black Fairy, Tanalina Sonia, Hyena Minnie - Fishy KYUte, Sung Hye Ah, Park Rin, Manami Katanayagi, Chikyumin, and temen laen yang gag kesebut namanya.**

**Untuk chap ini tetep kudu n wajib Review, coz review kalian semua adalah semangat author. Gomapseumnida.**


	3. Chapter 3

**My First Love Story**

Author : Rainy HearT

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- Other SUJU and DBSK member

Pairing : HaeMin slight KyuMin slight SiMin Slight HenMin Slight YeMin

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

Rating : T

Length : Series

Disclaimer : All cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

Warning :BL/Boys Love/YAOI, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia, typos, gaje, dan cerita membosankan.

Sumarry : Cerita tentang cinta pertamaku, akankah aku bisa menemukannya kembali ?

Salah satu request-an dari readerku yang baik, PRESENTING **"My First Love Story"**

Terinspirasi saat liat vcr di SS4, tapi aku ubah semua ceritanya#kekekeke#

Mianhaeyo update-nya luama banget. Karena author semi hiatus. Kerjaan full menguras waktu, dimaklumi ya... Jeongmall gomapseumnida.

Happy Reading

**ooo-My First Love Story-ooo**

**Previous chapter 2**

.

"Sebenarnya aku bukan sakit hyung, tapi memang bawaan lahir." Kyu berdiri dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Sungmin melangkah dan duduk di dekat Kyu. Rasa penasarannya sudah memuncak dan dia harus mendapatkan jawabannya sekarang juga.

"Aku gagal ginjal hyung, dan terkena kanker hati. Saat stadium 3, aku ditawari donor hati dan ginjal, dan saat itu aku merasa sangat beruntung karena memang hati dan ginjal itu cocok denganku."

Sungmin mendelik hebat, ia begitu terkejut mendengar pengakuan Kyu. "Dimana kau mendapatkan donornya ? Boleh aku tahu ?"

"Di Daegu, saat aku terapi di rumah halmeoni ku." Kyu menatap wajah Sungmin yang sudah memerah, mata yang mulai tergenang air yang siap turun membasahi pipinya. "Waeyo hyung ?"

"Gwenchana Kyu...hiks..." Sungmin tak bisa menahan air matanya yang mengalir bebas membasahi pipinya.

Kyu mendekatkan wajah Sungmin pada dadanya dan merengkuh bahu Sungmin. Sungmin terus menangis di pelukan Kyu yang terasa begitu nyaman baginya.

'Hhhh, mengapa aku merasakan hal seperti ini pada namja yang bahkan baru ku kenal. Aku tak bisa melihatnya menangis.' Kyu sibuk membatin dan mengusap punggung Sungmin. Ia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri.

Kyu mencium pucuk kepala Sungmin tanpa ia sadari. Kyu menghirup wangi coklat pada rambut Sungmin. Ia merasa bajunya basah karena memang Sungmin tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

"Hae... Hiks... Hae..."

Sungmin meracau memanggil Hae dalam tangisnya.

Sementara itu, Kyu terus mengumpat dalam hati. 'Siapa Hae ? Kenapa dia memanggil Hae ?'

.

**Chapter 3**

.

"Kya Mochi !" Siwon berteriak begitu masuk kerumahnya. Ia terkejut melihat sepupunya yang tertidur pulas di ruang tamu. Siwon mendekati Henry, " Aish, kenapa menyuruhku pulang jika hanya melihatmu tidur Mochi." Siwon menepuk pelan pipi chubby Mochi. "Bangun Mochi-ah !"

Siwon terus saja berusaha membangunkan Henry, dan akhirnya setelah lebih dari 30 menit berusaha Henry bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya.

Tubuh Henry menggeliat, "Hyung..." Henry tersenyum gaje dan innocent pada Siwon. "Jangan memandangku begitu hyung, kau menakutkan !"

Siwon duduk di sisi Henry dan menoel hidungnya. "Kau, Mochi jelek yang menyebalkan." Siwon mencubit gemas pipi chubby adiknya itu. "Kenapa kau menyuruhku pulang kalau kau hanya tidur di rumah. Kau ini seenaknya saja mengancam mau mengadukanku pada ahjumma dan ahjussi. Katakan, apa maumu anak nakal ?"

Henry tersenyum dan membenarkan rambutnya yang acak-acakan. "Lihat hyung, aku sudah tampan, bajuku sudah rapi dan juga aku sudah menyiapkan kamera dan handycamku." Henry menunjukkan ranselnya pada Siwon.

"Terus ?"

"Ayo jalan-jalan hyung !"

"Mwo ! "

"Iya, aku mau kau menemaniku jalan-jalan hyung. Banyak tempat yang ingin aku datangi. Aku juga ingin makan makanan asli Korea, sepertinya enak dan pasti menyenangkan hyung." Henry menatap Siwon dengan puppy eyesnya.

"Bukankah nanti Minnie hyung yang akan menemanimu, aku sudah membolehkannya Henry. Sudahlah kau sabar dulu, tunggu sampai jam makan siang saja. Ini baru jam sepuluh dan aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Siwon berdiri hendak meninggalkan Henry yang masih duduk di kasur lantainya.

"Dan jangan mencoba mengadukan apapun pada ahjussi dan ahjumma, atau tidak ada Minnie hyung ataupun aku yang akan menemanimu jalan-jalan." Siwon hendak mengambil kunci mobilnya dan memakai sepatunya kembali, namun ekor matanya menemukan hal lain yang sukses membuat rasa keperi-Siwon-annya muncul.

Siwon hanya menghela nafas dan memandang lembut pada adik sepupunya itu. Ia kembali berjalan dan duduk mendekati Henry. "Hei, kau ini namja Henry. Kenapa menangis begitu ?"

Mata Henry masih mengalirkan air mata dengan derasnya (?), hidungnya pun sudah memerah dan tangannya sibuk mengusap pipinya yang basah. "Siwon hyung tak mau menemaniku, Sungmin hyung juga pasti masih bekerja. Tak ada bedanya sekarang. Kalau di rumah Daddy dan Mommy juga sibuk terus dan tak mempedulikan aku. Kenapa aku selalu sendiri, menyedihkan sekali. Huwe... !" Henry masih menangis sesenggukan.

Siwon hanya memeluk tubuh Henry, biar bagaimanapun dia sangat menyayangi sepupunya itu. Keluarga Henry pengusaha sukses di China yang hampir tak pernah mengurusi anaknya dan Siwon tahu benar akan hal itu. "Mianhe Mochi, jangan menangis lagi. Kajja kita jalan-jalan. Aku akan ganti baju dulu."

Siwon masuk ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Meninggalkan Henry yang kini tersenyum penuh kemenangan. 'Yeay... Asyik ! Siwon hyung memang sangat baik, tak ada ruginya aku mempunyai hyung seperti dia. Baiklah Henry, ayo berburu kelinci pink untuk Bunny Min yang sangat manis. Pasti dia akan menyukai hadiah dariku nanti, kulihat kamarnya penuh dengan kelinci dari boneka sampai wallpaper pada dindingnya. 'Manis,' satu kata untuknya. Hah, aku suka Sungmin Hyung. Menggemaskan dan cantik, sedikit hadiah perkenalan dariku pasti bisa membuatnya perhatian padaku.'

.

Plukk...

.

"Jangan melamun dan tersenyum sendiri begitu Mochi, seperti orang gila." Siwon menepuk bahu Henry membuat Henry langsung sadar dari lamunannya dan menarik tangan Siwon semangat.

"Kajja hyung, kita berangkat !" Henry berteriak dengan penuh semangat, dan Siwon hanya bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah adiknya itu.

'Hah, aku harus memberitahu Sungmin jika aku yang akan menemani Henry, semoga saja dia bisa mengatasi Kyu di kantor.'

.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

.

Kami duduk berdua di taman. "Jadi, ini untukku."

"Nde, tentu saja chagi."

"Gomawo Hae." Aku membuka kotak yang dibungkus kertas kado itu. "Hae..." Aku membuka kotak itu dan melihat isinya. Jujur aku senang tapi...

"Wae chagi, kau tidak suka ?" Kulihat wajah tampan Hae sudah berubah, dari tersenyum menjadi sedikit muram karenaku.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum padanya. "Ahni Hae, hanya saja kenapa warnanya biru ? Kau kan tahu aku suka pink."

"Kau kan tahu aku tidak suka pink. Lagipula itu pasangan chagi, jadi aku membeli dua." Kulihat Hae mengeluarkan satu kantong dari tas ranselnya.

"Akh, ternyata ini memang kembar. Tapi kenapa memberiku ini ?"

Hae mengusap rambutku pelan, Aku tahu dia sangat mencintaiku. "Karena aku tak bisa menjagamu saat tidur jadi aku beri piyama ini. Setidaknya menjagamu tetap hangat dimalam hari saat kau tidur. Aku tak ingin chagiku yang manis ini kedinginan dan tak memimpikan aku."

"Hhhh... Gomawo Hae, kau baik sekali. Saranghae Hae, jeongmall saranghae." Aku mencium pipi Hae. Aku menatap piyama biru di kotak dan menyimpannya. Aku kembali melihat Hae dan mencium pipinya lagi, " Haeku memang sangat tampan dan juga baik hati ." Tapi bukan tersenyum padaku, dia malah mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Waeyo chagi ?"

Ia menggembungkan pipinya. "Kenapa kau hanya mencium pipiku Minnie ?" Lalu telunjuk Hae mengarah ke bibirnya. 'Aish, dasar Hae pervert.'

Aku mengangguk dan memeluk bahunya. "Baiklah, aku akan menciummu di bibirmu, tapi tutup mata ya," aku bersiap untuk mencium Hae tapi tiba-tiba pikiran jahil mampir diotakku.

Hae sudah memejamkan matanya sekarang. Aku melepaskan rangkulanku pada lehernya dan melangkah mundur.

'Hihihihi, mianhe chagi. Aku tidak pervert sepertimu jadi tidak berani.' Aku bersembunyi di balik semak-semak yang tidak jauh dari tempat duduk Hae.

.

15 detik...

.

30 detik...

.

1 menit...

.

Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku melihat Hae yang masih setia menutup matanya. "Kya ! Minnie, kenapa lama sekali ?" Kulihat Hae sudah gelisah. Aku berjalan mendekatinya dan semakin tak bisa menahan tawaku.

"Buahahahaha !" aku tertawa saat di depan semak-semak tempatku bersembunyi. Aku menatap Hae yang kini sudah melempar alarm gawat darurat padaku.

"Mianhe Hae..." Aku tersenyum padanya, kulihat dia malah bersiap hendak mengejarku, "Oh no...!" teriakku dan aku mulai berlari.

"Kya ! Lee Sungmin ! Berhenti kau, awas ya kalau dapat akan ku cium habis kau. Ayo berhenti !" Hae terus mengejarku dan aku terus berlari.

"Buahahahaha, tidak kena Hae ! Ayo lari lebih cepatttt !" Aku mempercepat lariku dan meninggalkan Hae.

.

Ckkkiiiiitttt... Brakkk !...

.

Degh...

.

Degh...

.

Jantungku bergetar cepat dan keras, rasanya sakit sekali. Aku berhenti dari lariku, berusaha mengumpulkan nafasku dan menelan salivaku yang terasa makin menumpuk. Mataku memanas, dan rasanya tubuhku sangat tegag. Aku bisa merasakan kalau aku pernah mengalami ini. Seperti deja vu.

Aku memberanikan diri menengok ke belakang, kulihat banyak orang mengerumuni mobil yang berhenti di tepi jalan. Langkah kakiku terasa berat dan saat aku sampai di kerumunan orang itu, hanya bau anyir darah yang tercium.

Tubuh tergeletak lemah di jalan dengan posisi tengkurap. Aku melangkah lemas mendekati tubuh berdarah itu, dan saat aku membalik tubuhnya, aku menemukan wajah tampan yang penuh dengan darah.

"Hikss... Andwe... Hiks..."

Air mataku tak bisa kuhentikan lagi, dia telah meninggalkan aku dan itu karena kesalahanku.

"Hiksss... Ahniya... Kau tidak boleh mati ! Bangun Hae ! " Aku menjerit mengguncang tubuh Hae. " Hikss... Bangun Hae..! Kumohon ! "

Aku mendekatkan telingaku ke wajahnya, dapat ku rasakan nafasnya lembut berhembus di pipiku. Aku menatap wajah tampan Hae, melihat matanya yang tertutup tapi bibirnya bergerak lemah. Aku mendekatkan telingaku mencoba mendengarkan apa yang dikatakannya.

"Saranghae Minnie chagiya." Hae berbisik lemah di telingaku.

Setelah itu tak terasa apapun lagi, nafas Hae sudah tak menerpa pipiku lagi. Apa ini artinya, "Hae ...! Ahniya Hae... Jebal !" Aku mengguncang tubuh Hae. "Hae... Hikss... Hiks... Kumohon Hae." Aku mencoba kembali membangunkannya, tapi sepertinya usahaku sia-sia.

"Hae ! Bangun...! Paboya Hae... Kenapa meninggalkan aku ? Hae, andwee !" Aku berteriak merasakan tubuhnya yang sudah lemas. "Andwee Hae? ... !"

Aku menangis memeluk tubuhnya, tubuh yang sangat aku sayangi dan cintai. Tubuh namja yang selalu tersenyum untukku.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

.

Aku masih di kantor Siwon, dan ini sudah hampir sore. Sumpah demi apapun, aku sudah gila. Aku membatalkan semua jadwal pertemuan dan rapatku. Hanya demi menunggu namja yang masih tidur pulas.

Dan Siwon yang pabo itu tidak kembali. Jangan tanyakan mengapa aku tidak pergi saja dari sini malah menemaninya di kantor Siwon sampai aku hampir mati karena bosan seperti ini. Oh ayolah, siapa yang akan tega meninggalkan makhluk cantik dan polos seperti dia di kantor yang luas dengan beratus karyawan. Jangan sampai ada yang menyentuhnya.

"Eh... Kenapa aku memikirkan sampai sejauh itu." Hhhh... Aku menghela nafasku. Rasanya ini terlalu aneh bagiku.

Aku tampan dan kaya, dan tak pernah sekalipun mengorbankan apapun meski demi seorang yeoja. Tapi apa sekarang ?

Aku melihat wajahnya, pipi chubby yang sendu dan lengket bekas air mata. Semakin aku melihatnya semakin cantik, tapi kulihat ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya. Ia mulai berkeringat dan menggeliat tak nyaman.

Dia menggelenggkan kepalanya dengan cepat, tubuhnya menegang dan terus berkeringat. 'Kenapa dengannya ?'

Kulihat setitik air mata mulai turun dari sudut matanya, 'Apakah dia bermimpi ?'

Aku mendekatinya dan mengusap air matanya yang mulai mengalir deras, sungguh wajah cantik yang terluka.

."Hae... Hikss... Hiks... Kumohon Hae." Siapa sebenarnya Hae ? Kenapa dia terus menyebut namanya.

"Hae ! Bangun...! Paboya Hae... Kenapa meninggalkan aku ? Hae, andwee !" Sungmin hyung berteriak dengan keras, dan tubuhnya mulai dibanjiri buliran keringat dimanapun. "Andwee Hae? ... !"

Sudah cukup, aku harus membangunkannya. "Hyung ! Sungmin Hyung ! " Aku menepuk bahunya dan lagi-lagi perasaan itu muncul. Desiran lembut yang aneh terus berputar dalam perutku.

Aku menepuk pelan pipinya, mengusap air mata yang mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Hyung, ieronna." Aku kembali mencoba membangunkannya.

"Eunghhh..." tubuhnya menggeliat tak nyaman dan dia langsung tersentak. Dia bangkit dari posisinya tadi dan duduk. Matanya masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hiks... Hae ..." Ishhh, dia masih menyebut nama itu. Siapa dia ?

"Hae itu siapa hyung ?"

"Eh... Kyu ?"

Dia terlihat terkejut menatapku, "Kau ada disini ?" Apahhh ? Ternyata dia tidak menyadari kehadiranku sedari tadi ?

"Hyung, aku masih disini dari tadi pagi, karena kau tertidur sangat pulas setelah puas menangis dan membasahi kemejaku. Dan sayangnya Siwon tak kembali hingga aku harus menjagamu disini."

"Gomawo sudah menjagaku Kyu." Kulihat dia meraih ponsel di mejanya. "Siwon tidak kembali, dia harus mengantar Henry jalan-jalan."

"Akh, sepupu Siwon."

"Nde kyu, bagaimana kau tahu ?"

"Aku ini sahabat Siwon dari kecil Hyung, tentu saja aku tahu." Kulihat dia sudah tenang dan aku harus menanyakannya. Rasa penasaran ini hampir membunuhku. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu siapa Hae sebenarnya.

"Jadi, siapa Hae ?" tanyaku padanya. Dia hanya terdiam dan wajahnya kembali sendu. "Aku lihat kau gelisah sedari tadi dan sepertinya kau memimpikan dia."

Dia menggeleng, "Ahni Kyu," dia menjawabku dengan suara berat dan paraunya. Matanya sudah memerah, 'Kenapa dia cengeng sekali ?'

"Kau tak harus tahu semua tentangku Kyu. Pulanglah ini sudah sore dan aku yakin kau pasti banyak urusan."

"Kau mengusirku ? "

"Bukan begitu hanya saja aku harus sendiri dulu, jika terus bersamamu aku..." Dia tak meneruskan perkataannya. Matanya sudah memerah.

Aku melangkah mendekatinya, aku melakukan hal yang begitu ingin aku lakukan. Aku menatap mata foxy yang sudah tergenang air mata, meraih tangannya dan menapakkannya pada dadaku. "Rasakan hyung, inilah hal aneh yang selalu kurasakan padamu. Dan aku tahu kau pasti mengetahui hal yang tidak aku ketahui."

Dia menggeleng dan pergi berlari meninggalkanku. "Sungmin hyung ! Tunggu !" Aku berteriak, "Hyung !" Rasanya teriakanku tetap tak mungkin menghentikannya saat ini.

Aku duduk menghempaskan tubuhku di sofa kembali, merenungkan keanehan pada diriku sendiri. Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan hati dan ginjalku ?

Hhhh... tak usah diambil pusing, sebaiknya aku pulang saja. Cho Kyuhyun, kau menyedihkan. Begitu banyak yeoja yang menyukaimu, kenapa hatimu bergetar pada namja itu ?

Aku turun ke parkiran mencari mobilku, kulihat tubuh mungil meringkuk disisi mobil putih. 'Sepertinya itu mobil Siwon.'

Hhhh... ternyata Sungmin hyung berlari ke sini. Aku melihat sosoknya yang sepertinya masih menangis sesenggukan di sisi mobil Siwon. Aku mendekat dan menepuk bahunya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, aku kembali menemukan wajahnya yang sendu. Hatiku merasakan hal aneh lagi, rasanya sangat sakit melihatnya seperti ini.

"Kenapa tak pulang hyung ? Bukankah ini mobil Siwon ? Kau punya kuncinya kan ?" Kulihat dia hanya mengangguk, tangannya mengusap air mata di pipinya. Hhhh... Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya ? "Kau bisa menyetir mobil kan ?" Kulihat dia hanya menggeleng, pantas saja dia belum pulang. "Kenapa tak belajar hyung?"

"Aku tak mau menyetir mobil, menakutkan..." Dia berkata lirih dengan suaranya yang bergetar. "Aku tak akan pernah menyetir mobil lagi. Aku tak mau melakukannya... Hiksss... Hiksss..." dia kembali menangis.

Aish, ada apa dengannya sebenarnya ? Namja yang sangat suka menangis dan anehnya aku sangat tidak suka melihatnya menangis. "Ssshhh uljima hyung, mianhe jika memaksamu." Aku memeluk tubuh ringkihnya.

"Hae... Hikss... Hikss... Hae..."

"Siapa Hae hyung ?"

"Dia meninggalkanku, dan semua karena ku. Salahku ! Hae !" dia makin mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

Kulihat dia semakin tak bisa di tenangkan. Mungkin saja Siwon bisa membantuku. "Baiklah, aku akan membawamu pulang ke rumah Siwon." Ia mengangguk. Aku menuntunnya dan memasukkannya ke mobilku, menyetir ke rumah Siwon. Kurasa sekarang pasti Siwon sudah pulang.

Sepanjang perjalanan dia hanya diam, dengan wajah sendu dan terus menangis tanpa suara. Hanya air mata yang keluar terus membasahi pipinya.

"Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu hyung, tapi jika kau ingin bercerita, ceritakanlah padaku ? Atau apa ini memang ada kaitannya dengan hati dan ginjalku ? " tanyaku langsung padanya. Kulihat wajahnya langsung berubah dan dia menatapku.

"Hentikan mobilnya Kyu."

Aku menepikan mobilku. "Wae hyung ?" Kulihat dia meletakkan tangannya di dadaku. "Kau tahu ini hati siapa ?" Aku hanya menggeleng. Aku memang tak tahu siapa pendonor yang sangat baik itu. "Kau tahu kenapa hatimu bergetar aneh seperti sekarang ?" Ia bertanya dengan wajah polosnya.

Aku akui, hatiku selalu bergetar hebat saat bersamanya, sejak pertama bertemu dan sampai sekarang ini. "Bagaimana kau tahu hyung ?" Dia hanya tersenyum datar padaku.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa pendonornya hyung. Dokter tak mengatakannya padaku. Aku hanya tahu jika yang menyumbangkannya adalah seorang namja korban kecelakaan. Apa kau tahu namja itu hyung ?" Dia mengangguk.

Dia terdiam dan meremas dadanya sendiri. Tangannya sudah sibuk kembali mengusap air mata yang seakan tak ada habisnya itu. Aku sendiri mulai menduga-duga, "Jangan katakan kalau..." entahlah firasatku mengatakan kalau...

"Nde Kyu, dialah Hae, pendonor organ itu untukmu. Dan dia meninggalkanku... Hiks... Dan itu salahku Kyu... Itu salahku hiksss..." Sungmin hyung mulai menangis lagi.

"Maksudmu...?" tanyaku tak mengerti. "Aku yang membunuhnya Kyu, kecelakaan itu karena kebodohanku yang egois dan selalu memaksanya." Sungmin hyung mulai memukul dadanya sendiri. Mungkin rasanya sangat sakit.

"Mianhe hyung, " aku merengkuh tubuhnya yang lemah dan mengusap rambutnya. Wangi coklat yang kucium sangat memabukkanku. "Biarkanlah aku memelukmu hyung. Entah mengapa hatiku merindukanmu." Kata-kata itu meluncur dengan bebas tanpa bisa kuhentikan. Kuakui, aku senang mengatakannya, terasa melegakan di hatiku.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV End**

.

.

**Rumah Siwon**

"Huh... Kau tahu, hari ini sangat melelahkan dan semua hanya karenamu Mochi." Siwon menggerutu mengomel pada sepupunya. Mereka baru pulang dari acara jalan-jalan yang nyatanya hanya memutari mall dan semua pusat perbelanjaan di Korea. "Buat apa kau membeli benda bentuk kelinci seperti itu begitu banyak Mochi ?"

Henry tersenyum innocent dan sangat imut. "Hyung, ini untuk Sungmin hyung sebagai hadiah perkenalan dariku." Henry meletakkan semua boneka kecil itu di dalam sebuah kotak berwarna pink dan ia hiasi dengan pita yang cantik.

"Hadiah ?" Siwon merasakan ada yang aneh sekarang. Adiknya tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. "Kau tak pernah begini Mochi, jadi katakan dengan jelas padaku."

"Hyung, aku ingin Sungmin hyung senang dan selalu mengingatku. Aku lihat banyak benda dengan kelinci di semua sudut kamarnya. Aku rasa dia pasti sangat menyukai kelinci." Henry menatap Siwon. "Aku menyukainya hyung."

"Mwo !" Siwon sangat shock dengan pengakuan Henry.

'Apakah aku harus bersaing dengan adikku sendiri ? Aish...' Siwon membatin menatap Henry yang terus bermain dengan hasil buruannya. Henry menata rapi benda-benda itu di kotak pinknya.

.

Ting tong ... Ting tong...

.

Bel di rumah Siwon berbunyi. "Aku saja, aku saja ! Biar aku yang membuka pintunya. Pasti itu Sungmin hyung." Henry berlari dengan semangat tinggi menuju pintu. "Eh... Kyuhyun hyung..." Henry terbengong saat melihat Kyu membawa Sungmin bridal style masuk ke dalam rumah Siwon. "Hai Henry..." sapa Kyu pada Henry.

"Sungmin hyung kenapa Kyu ?" Siwon berjalan mendekati Kyu, "Ayo, bawa ke kamarnya." Mereka menuju kamar Sungmin. Siwon menumpuk dua bantal Sungmin agar posisi tubuh Sungmin lebih nyaman. Kyu meletakkan tubuh Sungmin, dan mata obsidiannya terpaku menatap benda persegi yang terbalik di atas kasur. Ia mengambil foto itu, "Sungmin hyung, dan..."

"Siapa itu Kyu ?" Siwon dan Henry ikut melihat foto itu. Mereka berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar Sungmin. Foto seorang namja yang sedang dicium oleh namja lain. Terlihat jelas salah satunya adalah Sungmin. "Apakah dia Hae ?" Kyu menggumam.

"Hae ?" Siwon menatap Kyu penuh tanya.

"Bukankah kau mengenalnya sudah lama Siwon, kenapa kau tak tahu namja di foto ini ?" Kyu menatap Siwon heran.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana masa lalunya Kyu, dan dia tak pernah mau menceritakannya." Siwon menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dadanya. Terlihat berfikir. "Sungmin hyung memang selalu begitu."

"Apa maksud hyung ?" Henry menatap Siwon dengan wajah menggemaskannya. "Aish, kenapa wajahmu ini begitu menggemaskan Mochi." Siwon menatap adiknya dan tersenyum padanya.

Akhirnya Siwon menceritakan semua ketakutan Sungmin setiap malam. Semua jeritan dan traumanya. "Yah, Sungmin hyung tak pernah mau mengatakan apapun padaku tentang traumanya."

"Sekarang aku tahu." Kyu meletakkan foto Sungmin dan Hae itu di atas meja. "Dialah pendonor hati dan ginjal untukku ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

" Aku menerima donor hati dan ginjal saat aku terapi di rumah Halmeoni. Saat itu kondisiku semakin parah dan sebuah keajaiban datang. Dokter yang menanganiku mengatakan kalau ada seorang korban kecelakaan yang bersedia mendonorkan organnya untukku."

"Dan pendonor itu adalah namja di foto ini ?" Henry menatap foto HaeMin. "Nde Henry, aku rasa dialah namja itu dan namanya Hae." Kyu membuka ikatan kencang pada dasinya. Perasaan mencekik tiba-tiba saja menyiksanya. 'Karena itu hatiku bergetar saat bersamanya,' batin Kyu

"Pantas saja Sungmin hyung tak mau membawa mobil sendiri. " Siwon menghela nafasnya, seakan semua tanyanya terjawab sudah hari ini.

"Jadi Sungmin hyung tak bisa menyetir mobil ?" tanya Henry yang masih belum ngeh mendengar pembicaraan hyungdeulnya.

"Dia bukan tidak bisa, tapi tidak mau menyetirnya." Kyu berdiri dan meraih jasnya. "Jaga dia baik-baik Siwon. Aku pulang dulu."

.

Sepeninggal Kyu, Siwon dan Henry tidur di kamar Sungmin, menggunakan kasur lipat dan saling berpelukan. Sikap manja Henry dan sikap protektif Siwon membuat mereka terlihat sangat cocok. Malam itu tenang tanpa ada jeritan dari Sungmin dan sepertinya itu merupakan hal baik bagi semuanya.

.

.

"Untukmu hyung... "

"Apa ini ? " Sungmin membuka kotak yang diberikan Henry. " Ommo... Ini sangat banyak dan juga cantik sekali."

Mereka sedang ada di dapur, pagi itu Sungmin tengah memasak sarapan dan Siwon belum bangun. "Gomawo Henry." Sungmin mencubit gemas pipi Henry. "Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu hari ini ulang tahunku ?" Sungmin bertanya dengan wajah aegyonya.

"Akhhh, pas sekali kalau begitu. Saengil chukkae hamnida hyung." Sungmin tersenyum manis pada Henry, "Gomawo Henry-ah."

" Nde hyung, cheonmaneyo. Tadinya aku memberi itu sebagai hadiah perkenalan dariku. Aku hanya tak ingin kau bersedih dan menangis lagi hyung." Sungmin memeluk tubuh Henry dan tepat saat itu Siwon keluar dari kamarnya.

"Henry, kau baik sekali. Jeongmal gomawo Mochiku yang lucu dan sangat menggemaskan."

"Ehmm..." Siwon berdehem mendekati Henry dan Sungmin. " Ada apa ini ?" Siwon memang tak tahu hari itu ulang tahun Sungmin.

"Siwon hyung, ternyata hari ini ulang tahun Sungmin Hyung." Henry menjawab dengan wajah polosnya.

"Jinjja !"

"Nde Siwonnie." Sungmin mengangguk imut pada Siwon.

"Saengil chukkae hyung," Siwon memeluk Sungmin dengan cepat. "Mianhe aku tak tahu. Kukira hari ini hanya akan ada perayaan tahun baru saja. Bagaimana kalau kita membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untukmu nanti malam."

Tapi Sungmin menolak, ia teringat dengan konser yang harus ia datangi. "Aku tidak bisa Siwonie, aku harus datang ke konser temanku nanti malam. Lebih baik juga tidak di rayakan, toh tahun baru atau ulang tahun tak ada bedanya dengan hari yang lain."

"Tapi hyung..." Henry hendak membantah tapi Sungmin keburu menyelanya.

"Gwenchana Mochi, lebih baik kau membantuku memasak, dan kau Siwonie sebaiknya kau mandi dulu. Kau bau sekali." Sungmin menutup hidungnya dan menatap Siwon dengan mata nakalnya.

"Hei, aku ini wangi meski belum mandi hyung," Siwon meninggalkan HenMin di dapur. Ada rasa tak ikhlas menghinggapi hatinya, ia masih ingat pernyataan Henry kemarin. Ia melangkah lemas kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

Sekarang Sungmin tengah berdiri di depan pintu masuk sebuah gedung yang menjadi tempat konser Yesung. Dia melangkah yakin masuk ke dalam gedung itu sendirian. Ia duduk di kursi VIP sesuai nomor pada tiketnya. Untuk penyanyi pemula, konser Yesung bisa dibilang sukses. Semua kursi penuh. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit dimulailah Konser Tunggal Kim Jong Woon.

Konser yang berlangsung selama 2 jam. Di sepanjang konser Sungmin hanya sibuk menatap mata biru kehijauan yang sangat ia rindukan. Tak jarang mata mereka saling bertemu, dan juga Yesung seringkali melempar senyum padanya.

Seusai konser Sungmin langsung mendekat ke Yesung di stage. Entah mengapa semua jalan terasa sangat mudah baginya. "Chukkae Yesung, konsermu sangat hebat, lagumu juga bagus. Kuharap kau cepat sukses." Sungmin bersalaman dengan Yesung.

"Gomawo, ayo kita minum teh sebentar di backstage. Ada yang ingin kuberikan untukmu." Yesung menarik tangan Sungmin menuju ruangannya di backstage.

"Memang apa yang mau kau berikan Yesung ?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu." Mereka sampai di ruangan Yesung. Sungmin duduk di sofa yang ada disana. "Sebentar, aku akan membuat tehnya untukmu." Yesung berjalan ke sudut ruangannya dan menyeduh tehnya. Bau khas teh yang harum memenuhi ruangan itu. "Teh yang wangi sekali."

"Nde Sungmin, ini teh dari desaku. Saat pertama bertemu denganmu dan aku mengatakan kalau aku dari Daegu, ekspresi wajahmu langsung berubah. Aku hanya berfikir mungkin kau juga dari Daegu."

"Nde, kau benar, aku juga dari Daegu." Sungmin mengangguk dan menerima cangkir teh yang diberikan Yesung. "Gomawo."

Yesung hanya tersenyum dan beralih ke laci meja riasnya. Ia mengambil satu kotak kecil di dalamnya.

"Ini, untukmu. Selamat tahun baru." Yesung memberi kotak itu pada Sungmin.

"Kenapa memberiku hadiah, kan tahun baru juga sama saja dengan hari yang lain." Yesung hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sungmin. Sungmin membuka kotak kecil berwarna biru itu dan saat ia membuka isinya hanya rasa keterkejutan yang ia rasakan. Ommo..."

"Waeyo Sungmin ?" Yesung bertanya dengan wajah khawatirnya. Sungmin memang terlihat sangat shock sekarang.

"Ahni... Hanya saja ini..."

.

.

**T.B.C.**

Jeongmal Gomawo reader yang dah ngereview story gaje aku :**Sung Hye Ah, Kim, Kwangwook, Windaa Kyumin, Kyunihun, Princess Kyumin, Cloudcindy, Yolyol, EvilKyu Vee, Stefanie 7227, Kyuminlinz92, Mimiyeon, Cocondul Suka Yaoi, Enno Kim Lee, Ienha, Yayank JewELF, Chacha 95, Saeko Hichoru, Shin Ri Young, Minnie Beliebers, Min13dya, Jiyoo861015, EmyELF, Lee Hyeri, White Lucifer, WidiwMin, My Black Fairy, Tanalina Sonia, Hyena Minnie - Fishy KYUte, Park Rin, Manami Katanayagi, Chikyumin, and temen laen yang gag kesebut namanya.**

**Untuk chap ini tetep kudu n wajib Review, coz review kalian semua adalah semangat author. Gomapseumnida.**


	4. Chapter 4

**My First Love Story**

Author : Rainy HearT

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- Other SUJU and DBSK member

Pairing : HaeMin slight KyuMin slight SiMin Slight HenMin Slight YeMin

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

Rating : T

Length : Series

Disclaimer : All cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

Warning :BL/Boys Love/YAOI, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia, typos, gaje, dan cerita membosankan.

Sumarry : Cerita tentang cinta pertamaku, akankah aku bisa menemukannya kembali ?

Salah satu request-an dari readerku yang baik, PRESENTING **"My First Love Story"**

Terinspirasi saat liat vcr di SS4, tapi aku ubah semua ceritanya#kekekeke#

Mianhaeyo kalau jalan ceritanya makin ngawur dan membosankan. Untuk yang udah mau nyempetin waktunya buat baca and review author cuma bisa ngucapin "Jeongmall gomapseumnida."

Happy Reading

**ooo-My First Love Story-ooo**

**Previous chapter 3**

.

Seusai konser Sungmin langsung mendekat ke Yesung di stage. Entah mengapa semua jalan terasa sangat mudah baginya. "Chukkae Yesung, konsermu sangat hebat, lagumu juga bagus. Kuharap kau cepat sukses." Sungmin bersalaman dengan Yesung.

"Gomawo, ayo kita minum teh sebentar di backstage. Ada yang ingin kuberikan untukmu." Yesung menarik tangan Sungmin menuju ruangannya di backstage.

"Memang apa yang mau kau berikan Yesung ?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu." Mereka sampai di ruangan Yesung. Sungmin duduk di sofa yang ada disana. "Sebentar, aku akan membuat tehnya untukmu." Yesung berjalan ke sudut ruangannya dan menyeduh tehnya. Bau khas teh yang harum memenuhi ruangan itu. "Teh yang wangi sekali."

"Nde Sungmin, ini teh dari desaku. Saat pertama bertemu denganmu dan aku mengatakan kalau aku dari Daegu, ekspresi wajahmu langsung berubah. Aku hanya berfikir mungkin kau juga dari Daegu."

"Nde, kau benar, aku juga dari Daegu." Sungmin mengangguk dan menerima cangkir teh yang diberikan Yesung. "Gomawo."

Yesung hanya tersenyum dan beralih ke laci meja riasnya. Ia mengambil satu kotak kecil di dalamnya.

"Ini, untukmu. Selamat tahun baru." Yesung memberi kotak itu pada Sungmin.

"Kenapa memberiku hadiah, kan tahun baru juga sama saja dengan hari yang lain." Yesung hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sungmin. Sungmin membuka kotak kecil berwarna biru itu dan saat ia membuka isinya hanya rasa keterkejutan yang ia rasakan. Ommo..."

"Waeyo Sungmin ?" Yesung bertanya dengan wajah khawatirnya. Sungmin memang terlihat sangat shock sekarang.

"Ahni... Hanya saja ini..."

.

**Chapter 4**

.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

.

"Ini, untukmu chagi." Hae memberiku satu kotak kecil.

"Waeyo ? Memangnya ada apa memberiku hadiah ?"

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu, kalau hari ini ulang tahunmu. Saengil chukkae chagi."

"Gomawo Hae." Aku melihat wajah tampan dan senyumnya yang membuatnya sangat mempesona. Benar-benar dia sangat tampan. "Jangat tersenyum begitu Hae, kau membuatku gugup."

"Pantas saja wajahmu memerah. Aku tahu aku ini tampan chagi, tenang saja kau sudah memiliki aku jadi jangan takut akan kehilanganku." Hae memeluk bahuku dengan kedua lengannya. "Bukalah chagi." Dia membisik ke telingaku, rasanya benar-benar geli sekali. Aku berdebar membuka hadiah pertama ulang tahunku dari Hae. "Ommo...!"

"Otte ? Kau suka tidak ?"

"Ini pasti mahal Hae."

"Untukmu, aku bisa melakukan apapun chagi. Sini biar aku pakaikan." Hae mengambil gelang tangan rantai dengan banyak salib menghiasi sekelilingnya. "Berikan tanganmu chagi."

Aku mengulurkan tanganku ragu-ragu. Dia memakaikan gelang itu. Sangat cantik memang dengan salib yang menggantung menghiasi gelang ini. "Hae, ini terlalu mahal untukmu. Aku pasti sudah membuatmu susah. Seharusnya tak sampai seperti ini."

"Gwenchana baby Min. Aku sangat senang bisa memberimu hadiah ulang tahun meski hanya gelang seperti ini."

"Tapi Hae..." Aku tak bisa meneruskan kata-kataku saat melihat matanya yang teduh tengah melihatku sedih. "Ahhhh, arrasseo. Asal jangan memberi apapun lagi padaku, ya kalau harganya murah sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi kalau mahal seperti ini, bisa-bisa Hae-ku sayang akan kurus karena terus memotong uang sakunya untuk membeli barang-barang seperti ini."

"Jika untukmu, itu bukan hal sulit chagi. Aku bisa melakukan apapun, karena aku sangat mencintaimu."

Aku memeluknya, tubuhnya sangat hangat dan wangi, wangi seorang pria maskulin dan gentle. Wangi yang selalu memabukkanku. "Hae, kau tau tidak ?"

"Apa ?" Aku mencium lehernya, meski ini pulang sekolah dia sama sekali tak bau keringat, dia tetap saja sangat wangi.

"Kau wangi sekali. Terima kasih telah memilihku."

"Kau juga, sangat manis dan selalu bertambah cantik setiap harinya. Terima kasih telah menerimaku baby Min."

.

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

.

.

"Waeyo, kau tak suka dengan hadiahnya ?" Yesung duduk di dekat Sungmin dan memakaikan gelang rantai itu ke pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Memang gelang yang berbeda, tapi Sungmin kembali merasakan kenangannya bersama Hae lima tahun yang lalu.

Sungmin menatap gelang itu, ia tersenyum pahit dan menangis dalam hatinya. "Gomawo Yesung hyung."

"Nde, cheonmaneyo. Aku hanya tidak ingin hadiah itu sia-sia karena tak ada pemiliknya."

"Maksudmu ?"

"Aku membelinya untuk kekasihku. Aku tahu perasaan kami terlarang. Tapi waktu itu aku benar-benar merasakan jatuh cinta dengannya. Dia seseorang yang sangat menarik dengan tubuh mungilnya yang sangat lincah dan menggemaskan. Dia siswaku saat aku mengajar di sekolah vokal di Daegu empat tahun yang lalu. Sayangnya cinta kami tak berjalan dengan baik."

Sungmin hanya tersenyum datar menanggapi Yesung. "Waeyo hyung, kenapa bisa begitu ?" Yesung meminum tehnya dan kembali memulai ceritanya.

"Aku dan dia sama-sama namja."

"Mwo ?" Sungmin memebelalak tak percaya.

"Pasti kau merasa jijik padaku atau bahkan kau takut denganku."

"Ahni, aku hanya kaget saja. Teruskan ceritamu, aku ingin mendengarnya."

"Namanya Kim Ryeowook. Namja cantik dari keluarga pengusaha kaya. Appanya menetap di luar negeri dan dia di Daegu bersama dengan Ummanya. Aku mengenalnya saat dia masuk ke kelas vokalku. Saat itu aku menjadi guru tamu dan mengajar di sekolah itu."

Yesung menghela nafasnya. "Saat melihatnya aku langsung merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda, dan aku sadar aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya. Aku menyatakan cintaku dan tak kuduga dia juga menerimaku. Hubungan kami baik-baik saja pada awalnya karena kami berhasil menyembunyikannya dari semua orang. Tapi ketika Umma Wookie tahu, ia bergegas membawa Wookie pergi ke luar negeri. Aku sudah berusaha mengejar penerbangannya pada hari itu."

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya."

"Sayang, motor yang ku gunakan selip karena jalan raya yang basah sehabis hujan. Tanpa bisa ku kendalikan motorku membawaku menabrak trotoar pembatas jalan hingga akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaranku. Aku kehilangan Wookie."

Yesung menatap Sungmin, "Aku mengalami kebutaan karena bantingan keras pada kepalaku hingga merusak syarafku. Selama setahun lebih aku buta."

"Untunglah saat itu ada korban kecelakaan yang bersedia mendonorkan organnya untuk orang lain. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya."

'Jadi benar, itu mata Hae ?' Sungmin membatin menatap mata biru kehijauan yang kini sedikit memerah.

"Aku harap bisa menemukan Wookie kembali. Dan saat melihatmu, aku merasa sangat dekat dan tak asing denganmu. Kau mengingatkanku padanya." Yesung menatap gelang yang kini melingkar cantik di tangan Sungmin. "Gelang itu adalah gelang yang aku beli sebagai hadiah tahun baru untuknya dua tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku mengunjungi rumah lamanya, tapi kurasa dia tak akan kembali lagi. Jadi lebih baik hadiahnya untukmu saja."

"Gomawo hyung, tapi apa tak sebaiknya kau menyimpan ini dan memberikannya pada Wookie ?" Sungmin mencoba melepaskan gelang di tangannya.

"Ah, tidak usah. Jangan dilepas, biar saja itu untukmu, lagipula dia entah kembali menemuiku atau tidak. Tidak ada yang tahu, bisa saja dia sudah melupakanku."

Sungmin mengusap bahu Yesung, dimatanya namja yang kini bersikap tegar di hadapannya ini sama rapuhnya dengan dirinya. "Aku tahu, ini tidak benar. Tapi entah mengapa saat melihatmu aku kembali merasakan hal yang sama." Yesung menatap Sungmin, "Mianhe Sungmin, aku tak bermaksud untuk seperti ini padamu sebelumnya. Hanya saja, sejak pertemuan kita itu, aku selalu saja mengingatmu. Entah mengapa aku merindukanmu."

Yesung menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, ia begitu malu bercampur sedih menghadapi Sungmin. Seakan merasakan kegelisahan yang sama dengan Yesung, Sungmin mengangkat Wajah Yesung dengan kedua tangannya. Diusapnya lembut air mata yang mengalir pelan di pipi Yesung. "Biarkan aku melihat mata biru ini hyung."

Yesung sedikit kaget mendengar ucapan Sungmin. Secara otomatis dia menatap Sungmin, menatap dalam pada mata foxy yang lembut dan sendu. "Aku merindukan mata biru yang bertahun tak kutemukan hyung," Sungmin melepas tangannya pada pipi Yesung.

"Kau tahu, namja yang mendonorkan matanya untukmu adalah kekasihku." Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk mengatakan semuanya. Yesung sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Jadi kau juga seperti aku ?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu hyung. Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Dan karena kebodohanku, aku kehilangan dia."

"Apa maksudmu Sungmin ?" Yesung mulai serius menanggapi Sungmin.

"Dia meninggal karena aku. Kecelakaan itu terjadi karena keegoisanku hyung." Mata Sungmin sudah berkaca-kaca dan memerah. "Aku yang membunuhnya. Hiks... Hiks..."

Yesung mengambil sapu tangan di sakunya dan mengusap lembut pipi Sungmin. "Meski aku tak tahu yang pastinya tentang kisahmu, aku akan selalu bersamamu Sungmin. Tenangkan dirimu, percaya semua akan baik-baik saja."

"Hiks... Hikss... Selama bertahun terakhir ini aku mencari mata biru yang selalu aku rindukan. Setiap malam aku selalu dihantui mimpi buruk dan selalu ketakutan mengingat semua kesalahanku. Hyung, hikss... Hiksss... Aku sangat mencintainya."

Sungmin terus menangis di pelukan Yesung. Ia merasa lebih tenang saat di peluk oleh Yesung.

"Jika aku tak memaksanya mungkin tak akan seperti sekarang ini."

"Semua sudah ada takdirnya Sungmin." Yesung menatap Sungmin dan mengusap air matanya, "Sama seperti kisahku dan pertemuan kita. Ini sudah jalannya Sungmin. Kuharap kau bisa kuat dan tegar. Meski aku juga sama lemahnya denganmu, setidaknya kita bisa bangkit bersama."

"Hyung, gomawo ."

"Kau istimewa Sungmin, jadi jangan selalu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Jika kau merindukan mata kekasihmu, datanglah padaku dan tatap aku sepuas hatimu. Mana ponselmu ?"

Sungmin mengulurkan ponselnya penuh tanda tanya, Yesung meraih ponsel itu dan menyimpan nomornya sendiri di sana. "Aku sudah memberimu nomor pribadiku, jadi setiap saat kau bisa menghubungiku ke nomor itu."

"Tapi kau pasti sibuk dengan karirmu ?"

"Tenang saja, akan kuusahakan, semua waktu untukmu. Bersemangatlah, dan jangan terus menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Merasa sudah terlalu malam, ia memutuskan untuk pulang. "Gomawo untuk hari ini, hari pertama di bulan Januari yang indah. Tapi ini sudah malam, aku yakin kau ingin beristirahat, sebaiknya aku pulang dulu hyung. Terima kasih untuk hadiahnya, mianhe aku tak memberimu apapun."

Sungmin segera merapikan dirinya, memakai kembali mantelnya dan berdiri menuju pintu keluar. "Sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang jika kau akan naik taksi atau kereta semalam ini sendirian."

"Gwenchana hyung, aku bisa sendiri."

"Tapi Sungmin..." Melihat tatapan Sungmin yang begitu yakin akhirnya ia mengalah. "Arrasseo, hati-hati Sungmin." Meski dengan berat hati, Yesung akhirnya membiarkan Sungmin pulang sendiri. Namun Sungmin tak langsung pulang, ia pergi ke sebuah cafe dan duduk disudut yang baginya sangat tenang. Memesan secangkir kopi pahit tanpa gula dan terus merenung mengingat semua kenangannya dengan Hae.

.

.

Sungmin tak menyadari di satu sudut cafe itu, ada namja yang memperhatikannya. Mata obsidian berwarna coklat dengan rambut ikalnya yang sangat khas membuatnya terlihat tampan. Jas putih dipadu dengan celana jeans hitam dan kaos V neck berwarna putih.

Namja itu menatap Sungmin dengan seribu tanya dalam hatinya. Niatnya untuk menenangkan perasaannya hingga ia memilih ke cafe dan menikmati kesendiriannya bersama kopi pahit miliknya pupus sudah.

Dengan melihat Sungmin saja, sudah sukses menghancurkan semua niat dan rencana yang sudah ia susun dengan baik malam itu. Hatinya kembali bergetar melihat namja cantik yang menatap nanar pada cangkir kopinya.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV**

.

.

"Kenapa ditempat seperti ini aku bisa bertemu dengannya ?" Aku menggumam sendiri menatap wajah cantik yang sibuk memainkan jarinya pada bibir cangkir kopi panasnya. Bagaimana aku tak bisa melihatnya jika dia hanya duduk dua meja di sisi mejaku. Dan lebih menyedihkan lagi, aku menyadari hatiku bergetar kembali saat melihatnya.

Wajah sendu dan muram sangat jelas dapat kulihat. Matanya seperti orang yang baru saja menangis. 'Kenapa dia suka sekali menangis ? Jadi aku dekati tidak ya ?'

Mungkin ia merasa ada yang menatapnya, karena tiba-tiba saja dia menengok ke arahku. Mata kami bertemu. Dan perasaan aneh itu semakin kuat menyiksaku.

.

Degh...

.

Degh...

.

'Aish... Kenapa jantungku tak berhenti berdebar kencang jika ada di dekatnya.' Mau bagaimana lagi sekarang, mau tak mau aku mendekatinya karena dia sudah terlanjur melihatku. "Annyeong Sungmin hyung."

"Annyeong, Kyuhyun. Sedang apa kau disini ?"

"Tentu saja minum kopi hyung, memangnya apa lagi." Eh... Apa itu ? Benda berkilat dibawah lengan mantelnya. Apa ya ?

"Semalam ini kau dari mana Hyng ?" Aku duduk di depannya, membawa cangkir kopiku yang masih hangat karena aku memang baru datang ke cafe ini saat menyadari ada namja cantik yang termenung sendiri disudut cafe. Kulihat asap tak lagi mengepul dari cangkir kopinya, "Kau sudah lama hyung ?"

" Ahni, baru 15 menit paling. Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu tak memperhatikan sekitarku jadi tak melihatmu." Ya tentu saja tak memperhatikan sekitar karena dia terlalu sibuk menatap cangkir putih dengan kopi hitap pekat di dalamnya.

"Jadi apa kau tak akan pulang hyung ? " tanyaku padanya. "Kau mengusirku ?" Eh, kenapa dia berfikiran seperti itu. "Tentu saja tidak hyung, aku tahu kau pasti naik kereta atau taksi. Hanya takut nanti kau tak bisa pulang bagaimana ?"

Dia malah menatapku dan tersenyum. 'Manis, cantik sekali.' Tapi kenapa aku melihat senyumnya sedikit janggal, "Jadi kenapa aku harus bingung bagaimana caranya pulang jika ada kau disini ?"

"Maksudmu ?" Akhh... Ini pasti akan berakhir sama dengan kemarin. "Antar aku pulang, mudah kan ?"

"Heh, kau pikir aku ini supirmu apa ?" Kulihat wajahnya yang sudah sumringah kembali sendu. Aish... Dia sensitif sekali, sama sekali tak bisa dikasari. "Baiklah- baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu. Sudah jangan memasang wajah seperti itu didepanku, sangat mengganggu pemandanganku hyung."

"Waeyo ?" tanyanya padaku dengan wajah aegyonya. Hei, apa dia sedang meledekku ? Atau sedang menggodaku. Aku akui, entah bagaimana rasanya kami seperti menyatu dengan mudahnya. Sejak pertemuan pertama kami, aku berusaha seangkuh mungkin untuk menyembunyikan perasaan aneh ini. Tapi kurasa aku sudah kalah kali ini. Wajah cantik yang ada di hadapanku, berhasil meluluhkan hatiku.

"Kyu, bagaimana keadaanmu ?" Mengapa dia menanyakannya ? "Maksudmu keadaanku yang seperti apa hyung ?" Ya, aku memang tak begitu bisa menangkap pertanyaannya.

"Maksudku, hati dan ginjal Hae yang ada dalam tubuhmu. Apakah kau nyaman dengan organ itu ?"

"Nde, tentu saja. Sangat nyaman hyung." Sebelum bertemu denganmu, terasa sangat nyaman, tapi sekarang terasa sangat aneh dan mempengaruhi pikiranku sepenuhnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu Kyu. Aku hanya takut, organ itu tak membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"Aku sangat sehat hyung. Gomawo, sudah mengkhawatirkan aku." Aku melihat jam tangan hitam yang setia melingkar di tanganku. "Hyung, hampir tengah malam, sebaiknya aku antar kau pulang hyung."

"Sebentar lagi Kyu, aku ingin disini dulu." Kulihat gelang itu berkilat tertimpa (?) cahaya lampu. Kemarin saat aku bertemu dengannya gelang itu belum ada. "Gelangmu baru hyung ?" Akhirnya aku menanyakannya, entah mengapa hatiku ingin mengetahuinya.

"Aku di beri oleh temanku. Gelang yang bagus bukan ?" Aku mengangguk. Pemberian temannya ? Kulihat gelang itu bukan barang murah, pasti yang memberinya seorang teman yang mungkin menaruh hati padanya.

Huh, aku akui kali ini aku tak menyukainya. Hatiku dan pikiranku sangat kompak dan setuju untuk mengatakan dia harus melepaskan gelang itu. Hei, kenapa aku begini ? Aku menatap gelang itu lagi, dan aku tak bisa menahan diriku kali ini (lagi), "Bisakah kau melepaskannya hyung ?" Aku memintanya untuk melepaskannya.

Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Kulihat dia sedikit terkejut menatapku. "Waeyo Kyu ?"

"Akh, gwenchanayo hyung. Hanya terlihat tak bagus jika kau pakai. Lebih baik lepaskan saja." Akh, berbohong untuk pertama kalinya demi hal bodoh yang sangat aneh yang terus meracuni hati dan pikiranku. Gelang itu sangat bagus ia pakai, tapi aku benar-benar tak suka melihatnya.

"Akh, begitu ya ? Kalau tak pantas, aku lepaskan saja dan menyimpannya di rumah." Dia menyimpan gelang itu kedalam sakunya. Akhh... Begini lebih baik.

Satu hal lagi yang masih kurasa kurang hari ini, tapi aku tak tahu itu apa. Hatiku menuntut satu hal yang ingin aku lakukan hari ini. Mungkin dia bisa membantuku. "Hyung, apa hari ini ada hal istimewa yang biasanya kau dan Hae lakukan ?"

Kulihat dia diam seketika dan menatap jam tangannya. Aku melakukan hal yang sama. Pukul 23.50 KST. Sedikit lagi, tanggal 1 Januari akan lewat. Tahun baru yang terasa biasa saja, karena aku sudah bosan dengan keramaian kota yang hanya itu-itu saja.

Aku kembali menatapnya, "Jadi hal apa hyung ? " Aku menanyakannya lagi dan dia hanya menunduk. "Memangnya ada apa kau menanyakan itu ?"

"Aku hanya merasa ada yang aneh dengan hatiku. Karena hati ini adalah milik Hae mungkin saja kau tahu satu hal tentang hari ini." Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku datar. "Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku."

"Mwo...?" Pantas saja rasanya ada yang kurang hari ini. Aku jadi ingat tentang gelang itu. "Apa gelang tadi hadiah ulang tahun dari temanmu ?"

"Ah, bukan. Itu hanya hadiah tahun baru dari sahabatku." Kulihat dia merapikan dirinya dan beranjak dari kursinya. "Kajja kita pulang."

"Ehm... Saengil chukkahamnida hyung. Mianhe aku tak memberimu apa-apa."

"Gwenchanayo Kyu, lagipula hari ini juga sama dengan hari yang lain." Dia terlihat tegar. Biasanya mengingat sedikit saja hal tentang Hae dia pasti akan menangis. "Kenapa menatapku begitu Kyu ?" Dia menghentikan langkahnya saat di depan pintu keluar cafe.

"Kau terlihat lebih kuat hyung. Biasanya kau akan langsung menangis dan memperlihatkan wajah sedihmu jika sedikit saja menyinggung tentang Hae."

Dia menarik tanganku menuju mobilku. Sepertinya dia sangat bersemangat, benar-benar susah ditebak. Tapi aku bisa melihat satu sisi dalam dirinya yang masih diselimuti kesedihan, kuakui dia cukup pintar menyembunyikannya.

Dia duduk dengan tenang selama peljalanan ke rumah Siwon. Kami juga tak banyak bicara dan dia sibuk melihat pemandangan malam kota yang masih ramai dengan banyak orang di tepi jalan.

"Tahun ini, apakah akan jadi tahun yang paling indah ya Kyu ?" Tanyanya padaku saat melewati tengah kota dengan begitu banyak lampu menghiasi pohon-pohon disana.

"Menurutmu sendiri bagaimana Hyung ?"

"Akhir tahun kemarin banyak sekali keajaiban yang mendatangiku. Dan awal tahun ini, aku juga sudah mendapatkan begitu banyak keajaiban dan kebahagiaan. Aku harap ini tak akan berakhir Kyu."

"Apa harapanmu tahun ini Hyung ?"

"Aku ingin bahagia Kyu."

"Mwo ?"

"Ya, aku ingin bahagia bersama orang yang akan selalu menemaniku seumur hidupku. Dan aku tak akan melakukan kesalahan apapun lagi. Aku tak akan mengulangi semua kesalahanku dulu." Aku hanya tersenyum senang mendengarnya, ternyata minum kopi memang bisa melegakan perasaan. Meski hanya sedikit tapi itu lebih baik dari pada tidak sama sekali.

.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV End**

.

Mereka kembali saling diam hingga sampai di depan rumah Siwon. Sungmin dan Kyu keluar dari dalam mobil dan menatap rumah Siwon yang bisa dibilang besar itu. Terlihat lampu ruang tamu masih menyala menandakan masih ada orang disana. 'Apa Siwon belum tidur ? Akh Jangan sampai dia belum tidur hanya karena menungguku.' Sungmin terus membatin.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

.

"Gomawo Kyu, kau sudah mau mengantarku pulang. Mianhe jika merepotkanmu."

"Nde hyung, cheonmaneyo. Aku tak akan mampir jadi kau langsung masuk dan tidur hyung. Jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan memikirkan hal yang membebani pikiranmu Hyung." Dia sangat perhatian denganku. Semakin mirip dengan Hae.

"Nde. Ya sudah, aku masuk dulu." Hatiku merasakan getaran halus dan lembut.

Aku membalikkan tubuhku dari hadapannya menuju rumah Siwon, tapi...

.

Greepp...

.

'Ommo, dia menarik lenganku dan memeluk pingganggku. Mata obsidian coklatnya terlihat sangat teduh. Jarak yang sangat dekat dan mampu membuat tubuhku terasa lemas dan dingin. Jantungku berdebar begitu cepat. "Waeyo Kyu ? " Upsss, kenapa suaraku serak begini. Akh, pasti wajahku sudah sangat merah.

.

Chuu...

.

"Ommo..." Aku hanya bercicit lirih merasakan bibir basah menempel di dahiku.

"Entah mengapa aku ingin menciummu hyung. Sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu, bermimpilah yang indah hyung. Annyeong."

What ! Yang tadi itu apa, kenapa hatiku bisa bergetar sekencang ini. Aku menyentuh dahiku, 'Basah.' Jadi yang tadi itu sungguhan ? Dia mencium dahiku ? Kenapa rasanya begitu menyenangkan dan hangat sekali.

Mobilnya sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Rasanya kakiku sangat ringan melangkah ke pintu masuk rumah Siwon. Hatiku masih terus berdebar dan sangat hangat. Aku berhenti dan menatap langit sebentar.

Mencari bintang yang paling terang dan tersenyum padanya, "Hae, jika ini jalan yang kau inginkan. Berikanlah aku keyakinan pada orang yang kau pilih untuk menggantikanmu." Aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku menjadi satu. Aku menyudahi do'a dan harapanku untuk tahun baru ini. Rasanya hari ini sangat indah, dengan semua sahabatku yang sangat perhatian padaku.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

.

.

Sungmin melangkah kembali ke rumah Siwon. Terus mengukir senyuman manis dibibirnya dan melangkah dengan santai sambil sesekali melompat gembira.

Sama sekali tak memikirkan namja yang sedari tadi menunggunya hingga tertidur. Sama sekali tak menyadari namja yang sedari tadi menatap semua yang ia lakukan dengan mata sedih dan sayunya. "Mengapa, sangat sulit mendapatkanmu ? Mengapa kau suka sekali menyiksaku ?" Namja itu menyudahi kegiatannya mengintip Sungmin dari jendela depan rumahnya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di depan TV di ruang tamu itu.

"Apakah aku menyedihkan ?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pulang !"

.

.

.

**T.B.C.**

Jeongmal Gomawo reader yang dah ngereview story gaje aku :**Sung Hye Ah, Kim, Kwangwook, Windaa Kyumin, Kyunihun, Princess Kyumin, Cloudcindy, Yolyol, EvilKyu Vee, Stefanie 7227, Kyuminlinz92, Mimiyeon, Cocondul Suka Yaoi, Enno Kim Lee, Ienha, Yayank JewELF, Chacha 95, Saeko Hichoru, Shin Ri Young, Minnie Beliebers, Min13dya, Jiyoo861015, EmyELF, Lee Hyeri, White Lucifer, WidiwMin, My Black Fairy, Tanalina Sonia, Hyena Minnie - Fishy KYUte, Park Rin, Manami Katanayagi, Chikyumin, Rini Love Suju, Aquila Ming, Pumpkinkyu, Evilkyumin, Ury, and temen laen yang gag kesebut namanya.**

**Untuk chap ini tetep kudu n wajib Review, coz review kalian semua adalah semangat author. Gomapseumnida.**


	5. Chapter 5

**My First Love Story**

Author : Rainy HearT

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- Other SUJU and DBSK member

Pairing : HaeMin slight KyuMin slight SiMin Slight HenMin Slight YeMin

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

Rating : T

Length : Series

Disclaimer : All cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

Warning :BL/Boys Love/YAOI, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia, typos, gaje, dan cerita membosankan.

Sumarry : Cerita tentang cinta pertamaku, akankah aku bisa menemukannya kembali ?

Salah satu request-an dari readerku yang baik, PRESENTING **"My First Love Story"**

Terinspirasi saat liat vcr di SS4, tapi aku ubah semua ceritanya#kekekeke#

Mianhaeyo kalau jalan ceritanya makin ngawur dan membosankan. Untuk yang udah mau nyempetin waktunya buat baca and review author cuma bisa ngucapin "Jeongmall gomapseumnida."

Happy Reading

**ooo My First Love Story ooo**

**Previous chapter 4  
><strong>

.

Sungmin melangkah kembali ke rumah Siwon. Terus mengukir senyuman manis dibibirnya dan melangkah dengan santai sambil sesekali melompat gembira.

Sama sekali tak memikirkan namja yang sedari tadi menunggunya hingga tertidur. Sama sekali tak menyadari namja yang sedari tadi menatap semua yang ia lakukan dengan mata sedih dan sayunya. "Mengapa, sangat sulit mendapatkanmu ? Mengapa kau suka sekali menyiksaku ?" Namja itu menyudahi kegiatannya mengintip Sungmin dari jendela depan rumahnya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di depan TV di ruang tamu itu.

"Apakah aku menyedihkan ?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku pulang !".

.

**Chapter 5**

.

.

**Author POV**

.

.

"Aku pulang !" Sungmin berteriak masuk ke rumah Siwon. Suaranya terdengar sangat gembira dan wajahnya menyiratkan kebahagiaan. Ia membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam rumah Siwon. Ia menemukan namja tampan itu tengah duduk diam menatap dua kotak terbungkus kertas kado diatas meja. "Aku pulang Siwonie !"

"Kau sudah pulang Hyung." Siwon menatap Sungmin dengan wajah masamnya. Khas orang marah dan patah hati. Sungmin merasa ada keanehan pada Siwon, ia duduk tepat disisi Siwon. "Ada apa Siwonie ? Kelihatannya kau sedang tak baik saat ini. Kau sakit ?" Sungmin menempelkan tangannya ke dahi Siwon. Dia menggeleng imut. "Kau tak sakit."

"Memang sakitnya bukan disana hyung. Tapi disini." Siwon membawa tangan Sungmin ke dadanya, tepatnya ke dada sebelah kirinya. "Rasanya sangat sakit, sampai membuatku sulit bernafas hyung."

Bingung pastinya. Sungmin sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa Siwon bersikap seperti itu padanya. "Hmmm, memangnya kau sakit apa Siwonie ?" Siwon kesal dengan ekspresi Sungmin yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa dia mengerti dengan apa yang Siwon maksudkan.

"Lupakan sajalah hyung. Tidak penting." Siwon melepaskan tangan Sungmin. "Ini hadiah dari Ummamu. Tadi dia datang saat kau pergi menonton konser, karena kurasa kau akan lama pulang jadi aku memintanya untuk menginap. Tapi mianhe hyung, dia memaksa untuk pulang jadi dia langsung pulang."

"Gwenchana Siwonie. Nanti aku bisa menelfonnya. Lalu itu yang satu lagi dari siapa ?" Sungmin menunjuk satu kado lagi, kotaknya lebih kecil dan tipis.

"Itu dariku hyung." Siwon berdiri, " Sebagai pengingat untukmu." Siwon menutup matanya dan melangkah membelakangi Sungmin. "Juga untuk mengingatkanmu bahwa aku ada disini untukmu hyung." Sungmin mengernyit tak mengerti. "Maksudmu apa Siwonie ?" Sungmin berdiri mendekati Siwon dan menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa denganmu Siwonie ?"

.

Greeppp...

.

Siwon memeluk Sungmin, mencium keningnya dengan lembut untuk mencurahkan semua rasa cintanya yang semakin tak berbalas. "Siwonnie..." Sungmin mencicit lirih di pelukan Siwon.

"Saengil chukkae hyung, semoga semua mimpimu bisa terwujud."

"Gomawo Siwonie, tapi tolong lepaskan pelukanmu. Sesak." Dengan berat hati Siwon melepaskan pelukannya pada tubuh Sungmin. "Mengapa jika aku yang melakukannya kau bertambah dingin dan bersikap lain padaku hyung ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?" Sungmim memang tak bisa mencerna semua perkataan Siwon.

"Bukankah hal yang kulakukan sama dengan yang ia lakukan ?" Siwon kembali membelakangi Sungmin. "Apa sebenarnya maksudmu Siwonie ? jangan berbelit begitu."

"Jika hatiku sakit melihatmu menangis setiap malam karena mimpi burukmu, aku masih bisa menahannya hyung. Jika kau menangis saat mengingat kekasihmu itu dan selalu menolakku, aku masih bisa menerimanya. Tapi saat kau tak membalas perasaanku dan memilih sahabatku sendiri, rasanya sangat menyedihkan hyung. Dan aku tak bisa menahannya." Siwon langsung bergegas pergi ke kamarnya, dia sudah tak bisa menahan hatinya lagi.

Perlu lebih dari bermenit-menit bagi Sungmin untuk mengerti bahwa Siwon telah melihat apa yang ia dan Kyu lakukan di depan rumah tadi.

Sungmin bergegas menuju kamar Siwon, berusaha untuk membuka pintunya yang ternyata dikunci. "Siwonie, buka pintunya." Namun sama sekali tak ada sahutan dari dalam. "Siwonie, kita harus bicara, buka pintunya !" Sungmin sedikit berteriak dan mengetuk dengan keras pintu kamar Siwon. Namun sama sekali tak ada jawaban.

Merasa kesal, akhirnya ia kembali duduk di sofa dan menatap kado dari Siwon dan Ummanya. Ia membuka kado dari Ummanya. Syal rajutan berwarna merah dan hijau, dengan rajutan namanya di bagian ujung syal itu. "Semoga selalu bahagia dan bisa menemukan kekasih yang akan mencintaimu selamanya, with love Umma." Sungmin membaca selembar kertas kecil di dalam kotak itu. Ia lalu beralih ke kotak hadiah dari Siwon. Perlahan ia membukanya.

Sebuah bingkai foto, kenangan mereka saat natal kemarin. Foto Siwon memegang setangkai bunga mawar merah dan juga bantal dengan bentuk hati berwarna merah bertuliskan, 'The Prince bring the Love for You.' Bantal hadiah saat mereka bermain game di game centre saat natal kemarin. Bantal yang sudah menemani tidur Sungmin bersama boneka kelincinya yang lain. Sungmin menghela nafasnya, "Huh... Kenapa semua menjadi begini." Ia melangkah lemas membawa semua hadiahnya ke kamarnya.

.

Ceklek...

.

"Ommo...!"

.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

.

.

Akumelangkah masuk ke kamar dan duduk disisi kasurku. Meletakkan semua hadiah diatas meja lampu tidur dan menatap namja imut yang tidur di kasur sambil memeluk boneka bunny besar milikku.

"Henry," aku menepuk pelan bahunya. Biar bagaimanapun aku juga mengantuk. Kalau dia tidur disini bagaimana denganku ?

"Henry, ireonna ! " Aku kembali menepuk bahunya kali ini agak kencang. Tapi kurasa dia juga tak akan bangun. Huh, bagaimana ini ? Aku mengganti bajuku dulu dengan piyama dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Saat aku kembali Henry sudah duduk di kasurku dan tersenyum menatapku. "Minnie hyung."

"Nde Henry, akhirnya kau bangun sendiri." Henry hanya tersenyum innocent dan memeluk bonekaku kembali. 'Kenapa dengan dia ?'

"Hyung, aku boleh tidur denganmu tidak ?"

"Mwo ?" Apa aku tidak salah dengar ?

"Hyung, boleh kan aku tidur disini ?" Kulihat wajahnya memelas sekali, bagaimana ini ?

"Hyung, aku rindu Daddy dan Mummy. Meski dirumah aku jarang bertemu mereka, tapi kalau tahun baru mereka pasti menghabiskan malam bersamaku." Huh... My little mochi merajuk. Lihatlah puppy eyes dan wajah menggemaskan itu. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak untuk tak menginjinkannya tidur bersamaku.

Hmm... Mungkin sekali ini saja tidak apa-apa. "Baiklah kau boleh tidur bersamaku, tapi boneka bunny itu taruh di bawah saja, karena kasurnya kecil nanti aku mau tidur dimana jika kau memeluk bunnyku terus."

Dia melepaskan bonekanya dan tersenyum padaku. "Lagipula sudah ada Bunny Min yang bisa aku peluk."

"Siapa Bunny Min ?" Dia tersenyum dan menunjukku. "Bunny Min itu, Sungmin hyung. Karena hyung sangat menyukai kelinci jadi nama panggilan sayang dariku untuk hyung adalah Bunny Min. Hyung berikan satu tanganmu."

'Hmmm, anak manis. Aku memberikan tangan kananku, dia meletakan di dadanya. "Rasakan hyung, jantungku berdebar kencang."

"Lalu, kenapa ? Apa kau sakit Henry ?" Hmmm... Hari ini semua orang sedang aneh padaku. "Aku selalu merasakan jantungku berdebar lebih cepat jika bersamamu hyung. Bagaimana jawaban perasaanmu jika aku menyukaimu ?"

"Mwo !" Ini tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa seperti ini ? Apa yang harus aku jawab ?

"Hyung ?"

"Akh, ne Mochi."

"Bagaimana hyung ?" Hmmm, wajah menggemaskan itu membuatku kasihan padanya ? Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyu ? Yesung ? 'Eh, kenapa aku memikirkan mereka ?'

"Hyung, kau tidak menyukaiku ya ?" Wajah sedihnya semakin membuatku kasihan padanya. Akh ! Aku pusing, kenapa menjadi seperti ini ?

"Ahni Henry, aku menyukaimu. Hanya saja rasa suka itu sebatas hyung pada dongsaengnya."

"Tapi hyung, aku ingin kau menjadi namjachinguku."

'Habislah aku sekarang. Aku tak mungkin menyakiti dua namja dalam satu malam ini. Apakah aku kejam ? Kenapa menjadi begini ?'

"Sudahlah hyung, aku tak akan memaksamu. Yang penting sekarang kau sudah tahu bagaimana perasaanku. Ayo tidur saja, kau pasti sudah lelah."

"Nde Henry, mianhe tak bisa menjawab perasaanmu sekarang." Aku merebahkan tubuhku disisinya. Rasanya begitu canggung karena ini pertama kalinya aku tidur dengan namja lain.

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan dipikirkan. Ayo tidur saja."

.

Greep...

.

Dia melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangku. Memang dia lebih muda dariku, juga lebih manja. Tapi tubuhnya lebih besar. Akh, lengannya berat juga. "Henry, lenganmu..."

'Akh, dia sudah tidur.' Baiklah Sungmin kau harus merelakan malam pertamamu dengan namja china yang sangat amat menggemaskan seperti Henry. Meski rasanya canggung, tapi ini bukan hal buruk.

.

.

Semalaman aku tak bisa tidur. Bagaimana bisa Henry memelukku begitu erat seperti aku ini bantal gulingnya dia saja. Lebih baik aku bangun dan membuat sarapan. Dengan susah payah aku menyingkirkan tangan Henry yang masih memeluk pinggangku dengan erat. Dan kakinya yang masih melilit erat di kakiku. Huh, pagi-pagi aku sudah bersusah payah berolahraga untuk melepaskan diriku sendiri.

Aku membersihkan diriku dan pergi menuju dapur. Disana sudah ada Siwon yang mungkin membuat sarapan juga. Rasanya sangat canggung karena kejadian semalam. Huh, aku harus bisa memperbaiki hubungan kami. "Biar aku yang membuatkannya untukmu Siwonie, kau duduk saja." Aku berusaha mengambil alih pekerjaannya. Dia sedang membuat telur untuk mengisi rotinya. Kulihat dia juga sudah menggoreng ham dan meletakannya di atas roti yang sudah di panggang. "Biar aku saja yang membuatnya hyung."

Huh, masih marah rupanya. "Kalau begitu aku yang akan membuat minumnya. Kau mau susu atau kopi ?"

Dia tidak menjawab, dan wajah masam itu kembali ia tunjukkan padaku. "Ayolah Siwonie, kenapa kau selalu seperti ini ?"

"Hyung, kau tahu kan kalau aku lebih suka kopi. Atau kau sudah lupa semua kesukaanku ?" Akh iya, aku memang lupa. Lee Sungmin kau payah. "Hyung !"

Hmm, apa lagi kali ini. "Selamat pagi hyungdeul !"

"Pagi Henry." Aku menjawab sapaannya, tapi lihatlah Siwon. Dia menatap Henry seakan adiknya itu benar-benat kue mochi yang siap disantap. Kenapa sih dia ?

"Hyung, kenapa meninggalkan aku sendirian? Kenapa tak membangunkan aku ?" Ah, pasti Siwon tahu kalau Henry tidur bersamaku tadi malam. Aish, menambah masalah saja.

"Sepertinya, kau akrab sekali dengan Minnie hyung, sampai kau harus tidur di kamarnya tadi malam."

Huh, perkataan Siwon sangat dingin dan lantang dan yang pasti sukses membuat rasa bersalahku makin menumpuk. 'Ottokhe ?'

"Tentu saja hyung, aku kan sedang berusaha membuat Minnie hyung menyukaiku." Huh, bisa-bisanya dia bicara seperti itu didepan Siwon.

"Baguslah Mochi. Kuharap kau berhasil."

Hei, apa-apaan dia itu ? Kenapa bicara seperti itu ? Huh benar-benar, aku harus bicara baik-baik dengan Siwonie kali ini. Aku sama sekali tak berniat menyakiti siapapun. Termasuk Henry dan Siwon.

'Huh, mereka membuatku pusing.'

.

**Lee Sungmin POV end**.

.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau bicarakan hyung ? Aku harus bergegas karena setelah ini aku ada rapat di hotel lain."

Siwon dan Sungmin sekarang sedang menikmati jam makan siang mereka di sebuah restoran di depan kantor mereka. Baru saja mereka selesai rapat dengan salah satu klien Siwon di hotel dekat kantor mereka dan nanti mereka akan rapat lagi dengan klien lain tapi Siwon hanya berangkat sendiri.

"Kenapa kau tak mengajakku Siwonie ?" Sungmin menanyakan alasan Siwon yang tak mengajaknya. Tentu saja karena hotel untuk rapat kali ini dekat dengan kantor Kyu. "Uh, itu karena kau harus menjaga kantor, nanti ada klien yang akan datang. Kau temui dia dan bantu promosikan perusahan kita."Siwon berkelit dengan alasan yang memang hanya omong kosong belaka.

"Ah, nde. Begitu ya." Sungmin mengaduk supnya. Dia sedang gelisah, "Siwonie, soal tadi malam itu aku..."

"Lupakan saja hyung. Tak usah dibicarakan lagi."

"Tapi Siwonie, aku benar-benar tak tahu kalau kau melihat aku dan Kyu. Aku..." Sungmin bingung harus bicara bagaimana karena dia sangat takut hanya menambah luka hati Siwon. "Kau apa hyung ?" Siwon berdiri dan meninggalkan beberapa lembar uang di atas meja bersama bill makan siang mereka.

"Jika kau tahu aku melihatmu, kau tak akan melanjutkan kegiatan bermesraanmu begitu ? Sudahlah hyung, aku juga yang salah. Harusnya aku sadar jika dari awal aku memang tak memiliki hatimu meski hanya sedikit. Aku tak memilikinya." Siwon pergi meninggalkan Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin hanya terdiam memikirkan semua perkataan Siwon.

'Benarkah aku sekejam itu ? Benarkah aku sangat jahat dan keterlaluan padanya ?' Sungmin menatap keluar jendela restoran di depan kantor mereka. Dia merenung memikirkan semua hal yang ia alami. "Aku harus bagaimana ?"

Ia terus merenung dan tak kembali ke kantor meski jam makan siang sudah habis dari tadi.

"Hyung !" Seorang namja dengan kacamata hitam dan jas putihnya berjalan mendekati Sungmin. "Eh, darimana kau tahu aku disini ?"

"Aku dari kantormu, dan resepsionisnya mengatakan jika kau dan Siwon belum kembali sejak makan siang tadi. Kemana Siwon ?"

.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

.

Kenapa selalu disaat aku gelisah seperti ini, ia datang menghampiriku."Dia ada rapat lain dengan klien."

"Kau tak ikut dengannya hyung ?"

"Ahni, dia tak mengajakku. Katanya aku harus menemui klien di kantor." Hmmm, rasanya aku seperti terdakwa dengan begitu banyak ancaman hukuman. Bebannya berat sekali. "Hyung, kau tak makan ? Kenapa makan siangmu masih utuh ?" Kenapa dia perhatian sekali padaku ? Jangan sampai aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya. "Ahni Kyu, aku tak lapar. Sudahlah aku harus ke kantor dulu." Aku hendak beranjak jika saja tangannya tak keburu memegang pergelangan tanganku dengan erat. "Hyung, aku tahu kau tak jadi makan. Sebaiknya kita makan saja dulu. Lagipula ini hari Sabtu dan sudah sore. Mana ada klien yang akan datang ke kantor."

Aku melihat jam tanganku, dan dia benar. Ini sudah jam 3, tak terasa aku cukup lama berdiam diri di restoran ini.

"Pelayan !" Dia memanggil pelayan dan mau tidak mau aku harus makan karena dia benar-benar pintar memaksaku. "Makan atau kau akan pulang sendiri. Kau ingat kan hyung, kalau kau trauma menyetir mobil ?"

Ancaman macam apa itu, huh menyebalkan. "Huh, baiklah terserah kau saja."

"Noona, tolong menu nomor 2 dan nomor 5. Lalu bersihkan semua yang ada di meja ini."

"Nde, silahkan menunggu pesanan anda."

"Aku benar-benar tak lapar Kyu. Kau ini suka sekali memaksakan kehendak sih." Aku menatapnya tajam, tapi ternyata ia malah menyeringai dan itu lebih menakutkan bagiku. "Hyung, kau ada masalah apa dengan Siwon ?"

"Kenapa menanyakan hal seperti itu ?" Aneh, kenapa dia selalu tahu masalahku.

"Kau pikir aku tak melihat wajahmu yang memperburuk pemandanganku hari ini. Apa kau tak sadar, jika terus masam begitu kau sangat jelek hyung."

"Sudahlah, tak usah mengataiku." Habis mau bagaimanalagi, aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkan keadaan Siwon saat ini. Aku pusing, apalagi dengan Henry yang menyukaiku. "Hyung, jangan melamun didepanku."

"Akh, mianhe Kyu." Aku merasa sangat dekat dengan Kyu, rasanya aku begitu merindukannya. Aneh, tentu. Apa karena hati Kyu adalah hati Hae ?

"Aku bilang jangan melamun saat aku ada disini hyung. Bisa-bisanya kau mengacuhkan aku dan memilih memikirkan masalahmu sendiri." Wajah tampannya sangat menyedihkan dan membuatku ingin tertawa. Puppy eyes yang gagal.

"Buahahahaha... Lihatlah Kyu, kau sungguh tak pantas berwajah seperti itu." Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku. Wajahnya benar-benar lucu. "Aish, hentikan menertawakanku. Katakan apa masalahmu dengan Siwon ?"

"Itu, masalah itu tidak penting, jadi tak usah dibicarakan lagi."

"Hyung, Siwon temanku sejak kecil dan kukira kau tahu itu." Hmm, benar aku tahu itu. Dan rasa bersalahku ini semakin tak bisa kuhilangkan. Apa aku memang harus menceritakannya pada Kyu.

"Ehm, sebenarnya Kyu masalahnya itu ka..."

"Silahkan menikmati." Hmmm, baru saja mau bicara. Pelayan sudah datang membawa pesanan kami. Kyu langsung menarik menu makanannya dan juga menuku. "Hei, katanya aku disuruh makan, lalu kenapa untukmu semua ?"

"Katanya kau tak mau lapar, jadi biar untukku." Apahhh...! Seenaknya saja, biar bagaimanapun aku juga lapar setelah melakukan dua kali rapat pagi tadi. "Arraseo, aku bisa memesan sendiri. Pel..." Belum juga aku selesai berteriak dia sudah memyumpal mulutku dengan fishball. "Enak kan hyung ?" Aku hanya mengangguk, bagaimana bisa menjawab jika mulutku penuh dengan satu bola ikan yang biasanya kumakan tiga kali suapan.

Dia menyendok nasi dengan sedikit sup. Meletakkan sedikit sayuran diatasnya. "Aaaaahhh... " Dia menyuapiku. Huh cukup sudah, apa yang dia lakukan padaku semakin membuatku merasa jika dia memang pengganti Hae. Selalu saja bersikap manis padaku. "Ayo hyung, buka mulutmu. Aaahhhh..."

Daripada aku malu karena pengunjung lain sudah menatap heran padaku lebih baik aku menerima suapannya. "Good boy, anak pintar yang sangat manis dan cantik. " Huh... semakin membuatku malu saja. "Sudahlah Kyu, biar aku makan sendiri. " Aku menarik nampan menuku dari hadapannya. "Siapa juga yang mau menyuapimu lagi hyung."

"Kyu...!"

Malu ? Tentu saja. Kyuhyun benar-benar menyebalkan. Aku kesal, rasanya sungguh menjengkelkan. Aku berdiri dan hendak pulang ke kantor. "Meski kau tak mengantar aku, aku bisa pulang sendiri." Aku berjalan disisi tempat duduknya.

.

"Ommo ..." Suaraku tercekat, jantungku berdebar sangat kencang. "Kyu, lepaskan lenganmu dari pinggangku." Dia hanya menggeleng dan menyeringai padaku. "Ayolah, aku malu Kyu."

Tapi apa yang dia lakukan, "Kalau begini lebih nyaman bukan ? Meski kau malu aku tak peduli. Duduklah diam dan tenang karena kau lumayan berat. Aku akan menyuapimu."

Aku semakin malu sekaligus tersanjung atas apa yang ia lakukan. Seenaknya saja ia mendudukkanku di pangkuannya. Pandangan pengunjung lain seakan tak dipedulikannya. "Tapi Kyu, kau tahu ini ditempat umum, a..." Akhirnya aku tak bisa melanjutkan protesku karena dia menyumpal mulutku dengan fishball lagi. Benar-benar... Akh entahlah, aku tak suka dia seperti ini padaku karena jantungku berdebar sangat kencang terus dan terus. "Nah hyung aaaaa..." Dia kembali menyuapiku. Aku mendengarnya namun tak ingin membuka mulutku. Rasanya mengalihkan pandangan dari mata obsidiannya yang tajam sebentar saja bisa membuatku kehilangan arah. Mata tajam itu sekarang lebih menarikku dari pada mata biru kehijauan yang kurindukan, mata milik Hae.

"Hyung, aku tahu aku tampan. Tapi jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku menunggu lama dan tanganku hampir kaku karena lemas terlalu lama memegang sendok di depan mulutmu." Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya, "Mianhe Kyu." Aku membuka mulutku. Hmmm makan siang yang menyenangkan.

"Hyung setelah ini aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."

"Tapi Kyu aku harus pulang. Siwon..."

"Aku tak menerima penolakan apapun hyung. Masalah Siwon biar aku yang akan menjelaskan padanya." Akh bisa tambah menjadi masalah jika dia melakukannya. "Ahni Kyu, aku akan pulang saja aku harus..."

"Minnie hyung, aku tak ingin mendengar penolakan apapun. Atau aku akan sangat amat marah padamu."

Bagus Lee Sungmin, sekarang kau membuat semua orang akan marah dan membencimu. "Huh, arasseo. Tapi aku harus ke kantor dulu mengambil tasku." Dia mengangguk, "Hmmm, baiklah. Ayo makan lagi. Aaahhh..."

'Apakah ini yang kau mau Hae ?' Aku akui hati ini selalu bergetar lembut saat didekatnya.

'Huh bagaimana dengan Siwon ? Pasti dia akan bertambah marah padaku. Akh bagaimana jika mereka bertengkar karenaku ?'

.

**Lee Sungmin POV end**

.

"Aku kembali ! " Teriakan namja cantik itu menggema di sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar milik sepupunya. "Kibum hyung !" Namja cantik itu terus berusaha mengetuk pintu apartemen yang ada didepannya. "Kemana sih ?" Ia sudah mengumpat berylang kali dalam hatinya. Akhirnya setelah menunggu terlalu lama ia merasa bosan. Ia meninggalkan semua barang bawaannya di meja resepsionis di lantai bawah. "Aku akan pergi sebentar, jika Kim Kibum sudah pulang, tolong sampaikan padanya jika sepupunya mencarinya."

"Nde, akan saya sampaikan." lalu namja itu pergi keluar gedung apartemen. "Lebih baik aku mencari makan, rasanya lapar sekali." Dia berhenti di sebuah food court dengan berbagai macam makanan ringan yang berjejer dimana-mana. "Wah sepertinya enak." Ia mencoba salah satu makanan yang di jajakan disana dan berjalan-jalan.

'Eh...' Matanya tertuju pada satu poster besar yang terpampang di depan pintu sebuah bioskop. " Kim Jong Woon." Matanya berbinar melihat namja tampan dengan baju panggung yang berwarna merah dan hitam. Rambut sedikit acak-acakan memberikan kesan bad boy yang membuatnya semakin terlihat tampan."Kau semakin tampan Hyung." Namja itu mengusap pipi pada foto namja yang ada didepannya. "Aku merindukanmu. Hmmm, baik lah Kim Ryeowook ayo berjuang. Hyung, aku akan menemukanmu. Got cha !" Dia tersenyum penuh semangat dan kembali melanjutkan perburuan kulinernya.

.

.

"Heh, tidak bisa begitu !"

"Jangan berteriak padaku. Dasar kau namja tak punya sopan santun !" Teriak namja cantik itu lebih keras.

"Bagaimana kau bisa bicara seenaknya padaku."

"Kau saja yang seenaknya. Kenapa bisa keuntungan dari iklan lebih besar untukmu sementara aku ini artisnya. Seharusnya bayaranku lebih besar." Namja berlesung pipi itu menatap tajam namja didepannya.

"Hei, kau ini menyebalkan sekali. Kim Ki Bum, jika kau tak mau menjadi bintang iklannya juga tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa mencari artis yang lain." Siwon membentak Kibum dan beranjak dari kursinya.

"Coba saja sana mencari artis lain, aku tak yakin nantinya perusahaan Cho itu akan menerima jika kau tak memakai aku sebagai model iklan produk terbaru mereka."

"Aish, kau ini benar-benar." Siwon kembali duduk di kursinya. Kibum menatap penuh kemenangan di depan Siwon. "Baiklah aku akan mengubah kontraknya."

"Nah, kalau begitu dari tadi pasti kita tak usah bertengkar." Kibum tersenyum dingin mengejek dan penuh kemenangan. Sedangkan Siwon sibuk bermain dengan laptopnya. "Huh, dasar namja menyebalkan. Cantik sih cantik tapi kenapa dingin begitu." Siwon menggumam lirih yang ternyata Kibum bisa mendengar gumamannya. "Kau bilang apa !" Kibum menatapnya tajam. "Seenaknya mengataiku cantik, aku ini tampan tahu."

Siwon hanya tersenyum kecil.

.

.

"Sunbae, tolonglah kau ini kenapa terus saja mengikutiku." Henry menghentak kesal. Saat ini ia sedang berkunjung ke sebuah universitas yang disarankan kedua orang tuanya. Karena di universitas ini ada putra sahabat Ummanya. Pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di universitas itu ia langsung mencari namja yang bernama Jung Zhoumi.

Tapi saat sudah ketemu namja bernama Zhoumi itu terus saja mengikuti Henry kemanapun, termasuk toilet. Padahal Henry sudah bertemu dengan teman-teman barunya. Dua yeoja centil yang populer dikampus.

"Sudahlah sunbae, aku ini mau ke toilet. Memangnya kau mau mengikutiku sampai ke toilet ?".

"Ahni, aku akan menunggumu di pintu keluar saja." Henry mendengus kesal. "Tapi setelah ini aku akan pulang sunbae."

"Kalau begitu aku yang akan mengantarmu."

"Sunbae !" Henry berteriak keras, namun Zhoumi menanggapinya dengam sangat santai, "Nde mochi ..."

"Aishhh, seenaknya saja memanggilku mochi.

.

**T.B.C.**

Jeongmal Gomawo reader yang dah ngereview story gaje aku :**Matsuka99, Rima KyuminELF, My Black Fairy, Sung Hye Ah, Kim, Kwangwook, Windaa Kyumin, Kyunihun, Princess Kyumin, Cloudcindy, Yolyol, EvilKyu Vee, Stefanie 7227, Kyuminlinz92, Mimiyeon, Cocondul Suka Yaoi, Enno Kim Lee, Ienha, Yayank JewELF, Chacha 95, Saeko Hichoru, Shin Ri Young, Minnie Beliebers, Min13dya, Jiyoo861015, EmyELF, Lee Hyeri, White Lucifer, WidiwMin, My Black Fairy, Tanalina Sonia, Hyena Minnie - Fishy KYUte, Park Rin, Manami Katanayagi, Chikyumin, Rini Love Suju, Aquila Ming, Pumpkinkyu, Evilkyumin, Ury, and temen laen yang gag kesebut namanya.**

**Untuk chap ini tetep kudu n wajib Review, coz review kalian semua adalah semangat author. Gomapseumnida.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My First Love Story**

Author : Rainy HearT

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- Other SUJU and DBSK member

Pairing : HaeMin slight KyuMin slight SiMin Slight HenMin Slight YeMin

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

Rating : T

Length : Series

Disclaimer : All cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

Warning :BL/Boys Love/YAOI, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia, typos, gaje, dan cerita membosankan.

Sumarry : Cerita tentang cinta pertamaku, akankah aku bisa menemukannya kembali ?

Salah satu request-an dari readerku yang baik, PRESENTING **"My First Love Story"**

Terinspirasi saat liat vcr di SS4, tapi aku ubah semua ceritanya#kekekeke#

Mianhaeyo kalau jalan ceritanya makin ngawur dan membosankan. Untuk yang udah mau nyempetin waktunya buat baca and review author cuma bisa ngucapin "Jeongmall gomapseumnida."

Happy Reading

**ooo My First Love Story ooo**

**Previous chapter 5  
><strong>

.

.

"Minnie hyung, aku tak ingin mendengar penolakan apapun. Atau aku akan sangat amat marah padamu."

Bagus Lee Sungmin, sekarang kau membuat semua orang akan marah dan membencimu. "Huh, arasseo. Tapi aku harus ke kantor dulu mengambil tasku." Dia mengangguk, "Hmmm, baiklah. Ayo makan lagi. Aaahhh..."

'Apakah ini yang kau mau Hae ?' Aku akui hati ini selalu bergetar lembut saat didekatnya.

'Huh bagaimana dengan Siwon ? Pasti dia akan bertambah marah padaku. Akh bagaimana jika mereka bertengkar karena aku ?'

**Chapter 6**

.

.

"Lotte World ?" Sungmin mengernyit heran. "Kenapa mengajakku kesini Kyu ?" Sungmin menatap Kyu. Kyu hanya mengeluarkan evil smirk andalannya dan menarik cepat tangan Sungmin, "Kajja hyung !"

Inilah kencan pertama mereka, sebutlah begitu. "Kenapa mengajakku kesini ? Kita bukan remaja atau anak kecil lagi Kyu. Lagipula bajuku ?" Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya menatap tubuhnya. Kemeja soft pink dengan dasi putih bergaris. Celana panjang kain berwarna putih. "Akh, iya." Kyu langsung menyeret tangan Sungmin masuk kedalam sebuah stand penjual pakaian disana. Kyu sibuk memilih pakaian untuk Sungmin, seperti kekasihnya saja.

"Nah, coba kesini hyung." Kyu meminta Sungmin yang masih melongo berdiri menatap Kyu untuk mendekatinya. Namun Sungmin masih diam dan tak bergeming, akhirnya karena kesal ia menarik tangan Sungmin. "Aish, kenapa diam saja hyung ?"

"Berdiri yang benar hyung." Kyu membenarkan posisi tubuh Sungmin dan menegakannya. Ia mematutkan kaos putih bergaris merah hitam untuk Sungmin. "Wah, cantik."

"Cantik ?" Sungmin mengernyit heran.

"Nde hyung, neomu yeppeoyo. Baiklah ayo pakai ini." Kyu memberikan kaosnya dengan celana santai selutut dengan kerutan di bagian bawahnya berbahan kain berwarna merah tua. Kyu mendorong Sungmin masuk ke kamar ganti.

"Sebaiknya aku juga berganti." Kyu mengambil kaos yang sama dengan Sungmin, kaos hitam bergaris merah putih juga celana selutut berwarna putih. Kebalikan dari baju Sungmin. Dengan cepat ia mengganti bajunya dan keluar lebih dulu dari pada Sungmin.

"Hyung... Kenapa lama sekali ?" Kyu sedikit berteriak didepan kamar ganti Sungmin.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

.

.

"Apa-apaan dia ini ?" Aku hanya bisa mengeluh lirih melihat cermin besar didepanku. "Apa ini kencan ?"

"Hyung... Kenapa lama sekali ?" Haishhh dia itu, tidak sabaran sekali sih. Sekali lagi aku menatap diriku sendiri. "Huh, nikmati sajalah." Aku keluar dari kamar ganti, dan didepan kamarku terlihat Kyu sudah rapi dan tampan. Ehm, ya aku akui dia sangat tampan. "Kau cantik hyung dan manis. Semakin manis jika memakai ini." Dia memasangkan topi merah diatas kepalaku. "Nah, pas sekali."

"Huh, sepertinya aku ini bonekamu saja Kyu."

Tapi kurasa dia tidak peduli dengan keluhanku. "Coba aku lihat, apa ya yang kurang ?" Wajah seriusnya sangat tampan. Rambut coklat yang sedikit berantakkan membuatnya terlihat sexy. Huh, kenapa aku jadi berpikiran seperti ini ?

"Akh iya ! Sepatumu hyung !" Ia semangat sekali sampai mengagetkanku. Huh benar-benar perhatian ya ? Apa dia juga seperti ini dengan yang lain, yeoja lain ? Hmmm mungkin. "Nah hyung lepaskan sepatumu dan pakai ini."

"Tapi Kyu apa ini tidak berlebihan ?" Aku sengaja protes agar ia menghentikan perlakuannya padaku. Jujur aku menyukai sikapnya, tapi jika sampai seperti ini aku takut aku akan benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya dan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Siwon nanti. Huh, aku bisa stress kalau begini.

"Aishhh... Hyung ! " Akh, aku melamun lagi, "Kenapa mengacuhkan aku hyung ? Ayo cepat duduk dan pakai sepatunya." Dia menyeretku dan mendudukkanku di sebuah bangku kecil. Sepatu kets berwarna putih dan parahnya lagi dia memasangkannya di kakiku. "Kyu tidak perlu sampai seperti ini Kyu. Aku bisa memakainya sendiri." Aku menarik kakiku tapi dia menarik kakiku kembali. "Sudah diam dan lihat saja." Akhirnya aku hanya bisa pasrah, hmmm... Merasa istimewa dan perlakuannya padaku semakin mengingatkan aku dengan Hae. "Wah, pas sekali."

Dia tersenyum padaku, 'Tampan.' Dan tanpa kusadari aku juga membalas senyumannya. Seperti terhipnotis aku tak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari mata obsidian yang kini masih menatapku tajam. Hatiku bergetar lembut dan jantungku berdebar kencang. "Aku tahu aku tampan hyung, tapi jangan menatapku seperti itu. Kau membuatku malu."

"Aishhh... Bagaimana bisa kau selucu ini ? Lucu sekali." Aku tersenyum miris melihat wajahnya. Ia memang tak terlihat imut atau lucu sekalipun tapi wajah aegyo gagalnya itu membuatku sangat terhibur. Hatiku hangat. "Huh, kenapa kau melamun lagi ?"

"Nde, mianhe-mianhe." Aku tersenyum padanya dan tanpa kusadari aku mengusap pelan pipinya. "Eh... Hyung..."

"Akhh... Mianhe Kyu, aku ... Itu ... Yang tadi itu aku..."

"Ehmmm... Gwenchanayo hyung." Kulihat wajahnya sedikit merona merah. 'Hei apa wajahku juga merona merah sekarang ?' Aish... Rasanya canggung sekali. "Aku akan membayarnya dulu hyung. Kau tunggu saja disini." Aku hanya mengangguk. Tubuhku panas dingin tidak karuan. Aku sungguh bingung dengan perasaanku sekarang, akh bagaimana ini. Siwon ? Henry ? Kyu ? Yesung ? Pandanganku menemukan sesosok namja tengah masuk kedalam distro. Eh itu benar Yesung hyung kan ? "Sungmin ?" Akh, benar Yesung Hyung. Mata itu, hangat.

"Nde Yesung hyung. Wah bagaimana bisa bertemu denganmu disini." Aku senang bertemu dengannya. Seidikit mengobati rinduku pada mata Hae.

"Siapa hyung ?" Kyu mendekati kami. "Ini Yesung hyung, penyanyi pendatang baru. Kau mungkin mengenalnya Kyu ?" Kyu terlihat mengingat-ingat. "Ehm mungkin. Kalau tidak salah kau penyanyi baru yang di jadikan duta Lotte World."

"Nde benar, dan ini distro kecil milikku. Usaha sampingan." Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kenapa tak menelfonku Sungmin, apa kau tak merindukan mata indahku ?" Akh, dia menggodaku sekarang. "Ehm, itu karena aku takut mengganggu jadwalmu. Kau kan sedang meniti karir nanti malah aku menghancurkan semuanya jika mengganggumu."

"A... Geureyo. Baiklah, kalian akan jalan-jalan bukan ? Bagaimana jika aku menemani kalian ?" Entah kenapa, aku senang mendengar penawaran darinya.

"Boleh kalau begitu. Kajja Ye..."

"Andwee, ini acara kami dan aku tidak ingin kau ikut. Kajja hyung !" Seenaknya dia menarik tanganku. "Mianhe Yesung Hyung, lain kali aku pasti akan menelfonmu." Aku sedikit bersusah payah menengok ke belakang melihat Yesung Hyung. Jujur, ada sebersit kerinduan pada mata Hae, dan juga setumpuk rasa tak enak melandaku. Tapi mata coklat Kyu... Akh... Sungmin ! Pabo ! Pabo ! Aku bingung, harus bagaimana sekarang.

"Masih memikirkan penyanyi itu hyung ?" Pertanyaan Kyu membuatku kaget. "Eh apa mak..."

"Jika kau masih memikirkannya sudah sana temani saja dia. Pergi saja dengannya." Dia mendorongku menjauh. "Kyu aku tidak bermaksud begitu, aku ..."

"Sana pergi saja Hyung !" Dia berlari menuju mobilnya. "Aish jangan seperti anak kecil Kyu. !" Aku berlari mengejarnya, "Kyu ! Tunggu !"

Ada yang aneh, perasaanku ? Kenapa aku mengejarnya ?

"Kenapa mengejarku hyung ? Aku kan sudah bilang sana kau pergi saja dengan penyanyi itu. Kenapa harus bersusah payah mengejarku ?"

"Ehm, itu karena aku... Itu aku..." Huhhh jujur aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku mengejarnya. Aneh. Ini sangat aneh.

"Sudahlah Kyu, bukannya sekarang aku bersamamu. Atau kau sudah tak ingin bermain disini ? Kalau begitu antarkan aku pulang saja."

"Baiklah, kita pulang saja, suasana hatiku mendadak tidak enak hyung." Ia menyeret tanganku dan aku bisa merasakan tangannya yang begitu dingin. Dia benar-benar marah padaku. Bagaimana ini ? Akhhh... Namja-namja aneh yang menyebalkan. Mereka semua menyebalkan, dan suka sekali membuatku pusing. "Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan ? Kau sering sekali dreaming."

"Kyu... Mianhe aku tak bermaksud untuk terus melamun dan mengacuhkanmu, hanya saja aku..." Huh, aku bingung mau mengatakan apa. Mata kami bertemu dan saling mengunci pandangan. Mesin mobil yang baru saja ia panasi kembali ia matikan. Dia mendekatiku, akh... Kumohon Kyu... Menjauhlah. Nafasnya hangat menerpa kulit wajahku, aku hanya bisa terdiam kaku di posisiku. "Kyu..."

"Kau tahu hyung, geu namjaneun jeongmal yeppeoyo, kau namja tercantik yang pernah aku temui, dan kumohon jangan meninggalkanku demi yang lain. Apalagi saat kau hanya berdua denganku." Apa ini ? Kenapa dengannya ? Ini seperti perkataan Hae, sama persis saat Hae menyatakan perasaannya padaku.

.

.

**Flashback On**

.

.Kami duduk berdua di dalam mobil. Sore itu, kami baru saja akan pulang ke rumah setelah seharian penuh Hae mengacuhkan aku tanpa aku tahu alasannya. Hae mendekatkan wajahnya padaku. Nafasnya berhembus hangat di telingaku. Aku bisa mencium wangi tubuhnya saat ini. Pelan aku merasakan tiupan lembut ditelingaku yang membuat seluruh tubuhku merinding tak karuan.

"Hyung, kau adalah namja tercantik yang pernah aku temui. Kumohon jangan meninggalkanku demi yang lain."

"Apa maksudmu Hae ? Aku tak mengerti." Dengan sisa kesadaranku, aku memalingkan wajahku yang terasa terbakar dan panas. Merasakan angin nafasnya berhembus ditelingaku saja bisa membuatku merinding tak karuan.

"Aku tidak suka kau terlalu dekat dengan sahabatmu itu."

"Siapa Hae, temanku kan banyak ?"

"Hyukjae. Aku tak suka kau terlalu dekat dengannya."

"Tapi Hae, dia hanya sahabatku dan aku..."

"Ingat hyung, kau milikku. Mulai sekarang dan seterusnya kau milikku."

"Apa maksudmu Hae ? Mengapa berkata seperti itu." Seluruh tubuhku bergetar hebat, ada rasa hangat dan dingin sekaligus yang mengalir didalam darahku. Tangannya mengusap lembut pipiku, matanya menatapku dalam, dan wajah itu semakin dekat dengan wajahku. Aku merasa kaku dan mati rasa saat ini, sama sekali tak bisa menghindari hangat nafasnya yang kurasa semakin dekat. Entah mengapa aku menutup mataku, dan sedetik kemudian dapat kurasakan bibir lembut yang merasuki tubuhku. Menikmati ciuman kami, menyalurkan semua perasaan kami. Tanpa rasa takut akan cinta yang salah.

Aku bisa merasakan daging lembut yang tak bertulang itu menjilat seluruh bibirku, tangannya tengah menekan kuat tengkukku. "Engh..." Aku tak bisa menahan diriku sendiri untuk tidak melenguh. "Sha...rang..hae..." Hae berkata disela ciuman kami dan setelahnya dapat kurasakan ia menghisap kuat bibir bawahku.

Tanpa kusadari aku merespon ciumannya. Lidah kami saling bertautan, mendorong mencoba untuk mendominasi ciuman. Seluruh tubuhku terasa begitu panas, sensasi yang belum pernah aku rasakan. Bibirku masih menuntut ciuman kami berlanjut tapi dadaku mulai sesak, seketika aku mendorong tubuhnya.

Dia tersenyum padaku, wajahku pasti sudah sangat merah. Mata biru kehijauannya menatapku dalam, "Aku tahu kau juga merasakannya Minnie."

"Ehmmm... Aku ... Jadi sebenarnya aku..." Suaraku terasa hilang dan serak, tak bisa lagi mengatakan apapun. Akhirnya aku hanya mengangguk, dan dia menarikku dalam pelukannya.

Dapat kudengar jantungnya berdebar kencang, tubuhnya begitu dingin namun sangat hangat bagiku.

Wangi yang kucium sangat manly, maskulin khas wanginya. Wangi yang selalu menggangguku, dan membayangi hidupku. Seorang namja bernama Lee Donghae, my first love.

"Aku mencintaimu Minnie, sejak pertama kali melihatmu setahun yang lalu. Meski aku tahu ini salah, tapi kumohon berjuanglah bersamaku." Aku hanya mengangguk, tanpa kupikirkan lagi betapa sulitnya hubungan kami nantinya.

.

.

**Flashback end**

.

.

Dan sekarang, apa ini ? Seperti terbang ke masa lalu. Aku dapat merasakan bibir lembut menyentuh pipiku, nafas yang hangat dan tangan yang membimbing wajahku untuk melihat ke arahnya. Namja tampan didepanku ini, menghipnotisku. Matanya bukan mata Hae, tapi...

"Kyuhhhh..."

Aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan suara lirihku, saat bibir itu menghentikan semua perkataanku dan aku hanya bisa menutup mata menikmati perlakuannya padaku. Kedua tangannya menekan pipiku, memperdalam ciuman kami. Aku tak bisa menolaknya, dia menghisap bibirku dan dengan cepat menelusupkan lidahnya kedalam mulutku. Mengabsen semua sudut di dalam mulutku, menghisap lidahku dan memainkannya dengan pintar. 'Mengapa aku tak bisa menolak ciumannya ? Tubuhku berkata lain dari pikiranku, dan tanpa kusadari tanganku meremas kuat rambut coklatnya.

Hangat, dingin dan berdebar. Tubuhku kaku namun terasa sangat nyaman. Nikmat hingga membuatku tak ingin menghentikan ciuman ini.

"Eungghhhhh..." Aku melenguh saat ia mengalihkan ciumannya dan menjilat leherku, menghisapnya kuat dan dapat kurasakan giginya menggigit lembut kulitku. "Akhhh... Kyuhhh... Hentikan..." Seakan mendapatkan kesadaranku kembali aku mendorongnya.

"Ehmm mianhe hyung..." Kulihat wajahnya memerah. Bagaimana ini ? Pasti wajahku juga sudah memerah, jantungku berdebar sangat kencang. "Gwenchanayo Kyu... Jangan meminta maaf. Sebaiknya sekarang kita pulang saja." Jujur aku masih ingin bersamanya tapi entah mengapa aku sendiri sangat takut tak bisa menghentikan diriku sendiri nantinya.

Kulihat dia tak kunjung menyalakan mesin mobilnya, dia hanya diam dan menatap lurus kedepan. "Waeyo Kyu ? Apa ada yang mengganjal di hatimu ? Katakanlah, atau kau belum ingin pulang ? Baiklah aku akan menemanimu." Bagaimana aku bisa bersikap seperti ini padanya ? Mengapa aku memperlakukannya seperti ini ? Ada apa dengan diriku ?

"Hyung, aku tahu kau hanya menumpang dirumah Siwon."

"Akh masalah itu, karena dia tak mengijinkan aku untuk pindah ke apartemenku. Sebenarnya, ummaku memiliki sebuah apartemen di Seoul. Meski kecil tapi sangat nyaman untukku. Karena di lingkungan apartemenku sangat ramai, Siwon takut terjadi hal buruk padaku jadi dia..."

"Tinggallah bersamaku Hyung."

"Kyu..." Apa aku tak salah dengar ? Bagaimana bisa dia bicara seperti itu padaku ? "Hyung, tinggallah bersamaku dan hidup denganku."

"Kyu, apa mak..."

"Saranghae hyung. Jeongmall Saranghaeyo." Dia menatapku dan menggenggam tanganku. Tangannya begitu dingin. Dia mengecup punggung tanganku dan tersenyum. Matanya seperti menarikku dalam. Akhhh... Tidak-tidak aku harus sadar. "Kyu jangan konyol dan meminta hal bodoh padaku. Apa lagi mengatakan itu. Jangan bercanda Kyu."

"Hyung, apa aku seperti bercanda padamu ? Atau kau pikir aku berbohong ?" Dia menatapku dengan wajah memelasnya. Membuatku menjadi terluka sendiri melihatnya seperti itu. "Tapi Siwon, dia..."

"Marry me hyung, dan jangan pikirkan yang lain."

"Mwo !" Apa dia sedang bercanda padaku ? " Kyu ! Kau jangan bercanda Kyu sama sekali tidak lucu. Sudahlah Kyu aku..."

"Hyung, aku ingin menjagamu dan melindungimu. Bersamamu dan selalu didekatmu. Kau pikir aku bercanda saat melakukan semuanya padamu. Saat mengikutimu ke toilet waktu itu. Dan saat tadi aku sengaja mencarimu. Kau pikir aku tak punya pekerjaan lain hingga kau anggap aku sedang bercanda padamu." Tubuhku bergetar dan mataku memanas. Entah mengapa aku ingin menangis, apakah ini bahagia atau menyedihkan. "Kyu kau belum mengenalku dan hidup ini tak semudah bayanganmu, dan satu hal lagi, kita sama-sama namja. Tak semua orang bisa menerimanya Kyu." Dia menghentakkan tanganku dan menatapku tajam, seperti orang marah, dan kesal. "Hyung ! Aku tahu ini akan sulit tapi berjuanglah denganku dan jangan mematahkan semangatku Hyung. Apa salah aku mencintaimu ? Menurutmu itu salah ? Atau menurutmu itu benar jika Siwon yang mencintaimu ?"

"Kyu, bagaimana kau..." Dia kembali memotong bicaraku, menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirku.

"Jangan kau fikir aku tidak tahu hyung. Mungkin saja kau baru mengenalku dan sama sekali tak berfikiran untuk mencintaiku. Tapi aku, aku mengenalmu hyung, telah lama mengenalmu. Hatiku mengenalmu hyung, dan mataku telah jatuh cinta padamu saat dulu kau menangis meringkuk di stasiun kereta itu." Jadi dia melihatku.

"Kau menangis meringkuk bersembunyi dari keramaian, hingga mataku menemukanmu dan saat aku mendekatimu, ternyata kau sudah pergi dengan namja yang sama sekali tak terlihat dari pandanganku. Aku hanya bisa mengingat namja itu memakai mantel merah tanpa aku tahu kalau itu adalah Siwon."

Dia mengambil ponselnya. "Kau ingat saat aku memainkan ponselku ditoilet ?" Aku mengangguk, memang saat itu ia terlihat serius sekali berkencan dengan ponselnya. "Lihatlah hyung ? Namja yang meringkuk kedinginan dan menangis, memakai mantel coklatnya yang sudah basah karena hujan. Dan wajah sendunya terlihat sangat menyakitkan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya."

"Kyu... Hiksss... Kyu..." Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi, aku memeluknya erat dan menangis didadanya. Dapat kurasakan bahuku basah, mungkin ia menangis dalam pelukan kami.

Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana dengan keadaan ini, tapi satu hal yang kutahu pasti, . .

"Kyu, biarkan aku memelukmu seperti ini untuk beberapa saat lagi Kyu." Tanpa kurasa aku bisa mengatakan hal itu.

Hatiku tenang dan hangat, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan kami nanti, tapi biarlah untuk saat ini saja aku tenang dalam pelukan hangatnya.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV end **

.

.

"Hufthh... Belum pulang ternyata. Kemana dia ?"

Namja tampan ini duduk lemas di kursinya. "Sebenarnya kau kemana hyung ?" Ia menggumam menyandarkan punggungnya dan menengadah melihat ke langit-langit ruang tamu, tepat di bawah kamar Sungmin. Ia tersenyum pahit mengingat kejadian saat ia kembali ke kantornya.

.

.

**Flashback On**

.

"Sungmin sudah kembali ?" Siwon baru turun dari mobilnya dan langsung masuk ke gedung kantornya. Saat melewati meja resepsionis ia menanyakan Sungmin. "Dia belum kembali sejak pergi dengan anda. Mungkin saja dia ada pertemuan lain jadi belum kembali."

Siwon langsung naik ke lantai atas, tempat ruangannya dan ruangan Sungmin. "Tasnya masih ada." Memang tas Sungmin masih ada di sana. Merasa tak tenang Siwon akhirnya pergi mencari Sungmin, tapi tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

"Annyeong, Choi Siwon, President Director of Choi company. Ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

"Nde, ini Kim Ki Bum. Artis yang akan menjadi bintang iklan dari produk perusahaan Cho Cosmetic's. Aku ingin bertemu sekarang. Ini masalah kontrak."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan kontraknya ? Bukankah manajer anda sudah setuju Kibum Ssi."

"Dia memang menyetujuinya, tapi apa kau pikir aku ini atris murah hingga bayaranku hanya sekecil itu."

"Akh baiklah. Katakan sekarang kau dimana, biar aku yang kesana menemuimu."

Siwon bertemu dengan Kibum, dan berakhir dengan kekalahan Siwon atas kontrak iyu. Akhirnya Siwon menaikkan bayaran Kibum dan mengubah kontraknya.

Kibum pergi meninggalkan Siwon saat semua urusannya telah selesai. Karena restoran tempat ia bertemu dekat dengan kantor Kyu, maka Siwon berencana pergi menemui Kyu, sekalian membicarakan tentang kontrak dengan Kibum.

"Mianhe, bisa aku bertemu dengan Direktur Cho ?" Siwon bertanya pada bagian resepsionis di lantai bawah. "Direktur Cho sudah pergi sejak setengah jam yang lalu dan dia mengatakan akan mengunjungi Choi Company."

"Akh, baiklah kalau begitu. Gamsahamnida." Siwon meninggalkan kantor Kyu.

Namun saat ia masuk ke ruangannya ia kembali tak menemukan Sungmin maupun Kyu. Tas Sungmin pun sudah tidak ada.

"Sungmin hyung sudah pulang, pasti Kyu juga pulang. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pulang saja."

"Aku akan pulang dulu, karena besok kita libur sebaiknya kalian jangan lembur. Pulang dan istirahatlah." Siwon berpesan pada semua staffnya. Ia lalu menuju parkiran dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Disepanjang jalan ia terus memikirkan tentang sikapnya pada Sungmin. " Apa aku keterlaluan padanya ?" Akh, sebaiknya aku minta maaf." Siwon mengganti arah mobilnya berputar ke sebuah supermarket dekat dengan taman di kompleks rumahnya. Ia masuk dan sibuk mencari-cari benda yang ingin ia berikan sebagai tanda permintaan maaf pada Sungmin. "Nah, ini saja." Siwon tersenyum saat menemukan sebuah gantungan ponsel berbentuk bugs bunny dengan seragam cheers berwarna pink yang cantik. Setelah membayarnya ia kembali mengarahkan mobilnya ke rumahnya.

.

**Flashback end**

.

.

"Apa kau pergi dengan Kyu lagi Hyung ?" Siwon bertanya dalam hati, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara pintu di buka. "Henry ?" Sesosok namja mengucek-ucek matanya dengan imut dan berjalan ke arah Siwon. Ia lengkap dengan piyama biru mudanya dan memeluk boneka bunny besar milik Sungmin.

"Hyung, Minnie hyung belum pulang ?"

"Belum Henry, sebaiknya kau tidur saja lagi, ini sudah larut." Henry mengangguk dan meninggalkan Siwon. Siwon kembali sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Hingga akhirnya ia kembali tidur di sofanya.

.

.

"Wah, Lotte World !" Seorang namja cantik berjingkrak senang di depan pintu masuk ke Lotte World. "Baiklah kau tunggu disini saja dulu, aku akan membeli tiket masuk dan juga ice cream untukmu." Namja cantik yang diketahui bernama Ryeowook itu mengangguk manis, "Baiklah Kibumie, kau hati-hati dengan penyamaranmu atau nanti kau akan dikejar para fans dan antis-mu." Kibum hanya mengangguk dan pergi meninggalkan Wookie. Wookie menatap keseluruh arena permainan di Lotte World.

"Ommo !" Matanya terbelalak saat melihat seorang namja tampan yang tengah membagikan balon pada banyak anak kecil yang mengelilinginya disana. "Yesung hyung." Ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, senyum mengembang dibibirnya dan tanpa terasa air matanya turun membasahi pipinya. "Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu."

.

.

Kini dua namja itu sudah sampai didepan sebuah rumah megah dengan halaman yang sangat luas. Mereka turun dari mobil mewahnya. Namja berambut ikal itu menyerahkan kuncinya kepada seorang pelayan disana. "Bawa mobilku masuk." Lalu dia menatap pelayan yang lainnya, " Apa Umma dan Noona sudah kembali ?" Pelayan itu menunduk dan menjawab, "Sudah Tuan Muda, mereka menunggu anda di ruang keluarga."

"Baiklah." Kyu langsung menyeret tangan Sungmin dengan cepat, ia melangkah memasuki sebuah pintu hitam dengan ukiran yang cantik dan juga berharga fantastis. Rumah dengan cat berwarma abu-abu gelap pada bagian dalam menambah kesan elegan.

"Kyu, mau apa kau membawaku kesini ? Bukankah tadi kau bilang akan mengantarku pulang ?" Sungmin merasa tak enak dan melepaskan tangan Kyu.

"Bukankah alu sudah mengatakannya padamu, tinggallah bersamaku, dan menikahlah denganku."

"Tapi Kyu ini..."

"Aku tidak mendengar protes apapun hyung." Kyu meletakkan jari telunjukknya pada bibir Sungmin, mereka lalu berjalan masuk dan Kyu terus menggandeng erat tangan Sungmin. "Nunna, Umma, selamat datang."

.

**T.B.C.**

Jeongmal Gomawo reader yang dah ngereview story gaje aku :**Matsuka99, Rima KyuminELF, My Black Fairy, Sung Hye Ah, Kim, Kwangwook, Windaa Kyumin, Kyunihun, Princess Kyumin, Cloudcindy, Yolyol, EvilKyu Vee, Stefanie 7227, Kyuminlinz92, Mimiyeon, Cocondul Suka Yaoi, Enno Kim Lee, Ienha, Yayank JewELF, Chacha 95, Saeko Hichoru, Shin Ri Young, Minnie Beliebers, Min13dya, Jiyoo861015, EmyELF, Lee Hyeri, White Lucifer, WidiwMin, My Black Fairy, Tanalina Sonia, Hyena Minnie - Fishy KYUte, Park Rin, Manami Katanayagi, Chikyumin, Rini Love Suju, Aquila Ming, Pumpkinkyu, Evilkyumin, Ury, and temen laen yang gag kesebut namanya.**

**Untuk chap ini tetep kudu n wajib Review, coz review kalian semua adalah semangat author. Gomapseumnida.**


	7. Chapter 7

**My First Love Story**

Author : Rainy HearT

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- Other SUJU and DBSK member

Pairing : HaeMin slight KyuMin slight SiMin Slight HenMin Slight YeMin

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

Rating : T

Length : Series

Disclaimer : All cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

Warning :BL/Boys Love/YAOI, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia, typos, gaje, dan cerita membosankan.

Sumarry : Cerita tentang cinta pertamaku, akankah aku bisa menemukannya kembali ?

Salah satu request-an dari readerku yang baik, PRESENTING **"My First Love Story"**

Terinspirasi saat liat vcr di SS4, tapi aku ubah semua ceritanya#kekekeke#

Mianhaeyo kalau jalan ceritanya makin ngawur dan membosankan. Untuk yang udah mau nyempetin waktunya buat baca and review author cuma bisa ngucapin "Jeongmall gomapseumnida."

Happy Reading

**ooo My First Love Story ooo**

**Previous chapter 6  
><strong>

Kini dua namja itu sudah sampai didepan sebuah rumah megah dengan halaman yang sangat luas. Mereka turun dari mobil mewahnya. Namja berambut ikal itu menyerahkan kuncinya kepada seorang pelayan disana. "Bawa mobilku masuk." Lalu dia menatap pelayan yang lainnya, " Apa Umma dan Noona sudah kembali ?" Pelayan itu menunduk dan menjawab, "Sudah Tuan Muda, mereka menunggu anda di ruang keluarga."

"Baiklah." Kyu langsung menyeret tangan Sungmin dengan cepat, ia melangkah memasuki sebuah pintu hitam dengan ukiran yang cantik dan juga berharga fantastis. Rumah dengan cat berwarna abu-abu gelap pada bagian dalam menambah kesan elegan.

"Kyu, mau apa kau membawaku kesini ? Bukankah tadi kau bilang akan mengantarku pulang ?" Sungmin merasa tak enak dan melepaskan tangan Kyu.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu, tinggallah bersamaku, dan menikahlah denganku."

"Tapi Kyu ini..."

"Aku tidak mendengar protes apapun hyung." Kyu meletakkan jari telunjukknya pada bibir Sungmin, mereka lalu berjalan masuk dan Kyu terus menggandeng erat tangan Sungmin. "Nunna, Umma, selamat datang."

**Chapter 7**

.

.

Satu yeoja cantik mendekati Kyu, memeluk dan mengusap punggungnya. "Umma sangat merindukanmu Kyunie." Tapi Kyu tak membalas pelukan Ummanya. Satu tangannya masih menggenggam erat jari Sungmin. "Bagaimana di Jepang Umma ? Bisnis disana berjalan baik ?"

"Nde, tentu saja. Dan maaf, Umma dan Ahra lama tidak pulang." Kemudian ia menatap namja yang ada di sebelah Kyu. "Nuguya ?"

"Lee Sungmin imnida." Sungmin membungkukkan badannya dan mencoba tersenyum manis meski sesungguhnya ia sangat tegang."Diakah namja itu Kyunie ?"

Kyu mengangguk. Wanita itu menatap Sungmin dengan tajam. "Jadi, kau Lee Sungmin ya ?"

**Lee Sungmin POV**

.

"Nde, saya Lee Sungmin." Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah. Tegang dan menakutkan sekali, wajah cantik itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan. "Kyu, kau yakin dengan pilihanmu ?" Kyu semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya padaku. "Aku yakin Umma."

"Aku Cho Ahra. Aku noonanya Kyu." Wanita itu berdiri dan mendekati kami. "Umma, bagaimana menurutmu ?"

Aku menatap Kyu, tersirat kekhawatiran di wajahnya. Aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti mengapa aku melakukan ini ? Menerima paksaan dan melakukan semua kemauannya. Aku tak ada daya upaya untuk menolaknya. Hatiku seperti ingin menyelesaikan ini sampai tuntas. "Aku heran, apa yang kau sukai dari dia Kyu ?" Kami mengikuti dua yeoja itu untuk duduk disebuah kursi mahal dengan kayu ukiran berwarna hitam. Kuakui, keluarga Cho sangat kaya. Umma dan Noona-nya Kyu juga sangat cantik, tak heran Kyu sangat 'Tampan.'

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang ku sukai dari dia Umma. Tapi percayalah, aku sangat menyukai dia. Aku sudah menceritakannya padamu dan kurasa kau tak mau mendengarnya lagi karena bosan. Jadi Umma, bagaimana ?" Apakah Kyu benar-benar mencintaiku ? Sampai dia melakukan ini, apakah kami sedang meminta izin saat ini ? Sungguh lucu, kenapa aku melakukan ini ?

"Baiklah, tapi aku akan melakukan beberapa penawaran padamu." Wanita itu berdiri dan menatap bola dunia di ruangan itu dan memainkannya. "Kau harus memilih, kau tetap menjabat sebagai direktur dan tinggal di rumah ini, atau dengan kata lain semuanya akan seperti biasanya jika kau menikahi Sungmin setelah kau menikahi yeoja yang Umma jodohkan denganmu. Atau kau akan tetap bekerja di kantor Umma tapi kau harus memulai dari tingkatan paling bawah, cleaning service. Kau akan tinggal di rumahmu sendiri bersama Sungmin dan Umma akan menikahkan kalian jika kau sudah berhasil mengatur hidupmu sendiri." Wanita itu mendekati Kyu dan mengusap bahunya, "Pikirkan baik-baik Kyu !"

"Aku akan tetap hanya menikah dengan Minnie hyung Umma. Bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu berulang kali ! Aku tak mau menikahi Seohyun jika hanya untuk kepentingan bisnismu. Lagi pula aku sama sekali tak ada perasaan apapun pada yeoja itu !" Siapa Seohyun ? Apa dia yeoja yang dimaksud Ummanya Kyu ? Hhhh, kenapa hatiku sedikit nyeri mendengar nama itu.

"Baiklah. Itu artinya kau memilih untuk keluar dari rumah ini dan memulai karirmu di kantor Umma dari nol. Tenang saja Kyu, Umma sangat menyayangimu, jadi aku akan memberikan rumah yang cukup layak untukmu."

"Ingat Kyu, kau baru akan menikah jika kau bisa mengatur hidupmu, dan itu termasuk mengatur emosi dan juga kegilaanmu pada benda hitam menjijikkan itu." Ahra Noona langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan ini. "Baiklah Kyu, Noonamu pasti sudah menunggu Umma diluar. Umma akan ada rapat sebentar dan setelah itu akan kembali ke Jepang, semua yang kau butuhkan sudah Umma persiapkan di rumah itu. Mintalah supirmu mengantarmu kesana. Atau jika kau masih mau mengubah keingininanmu telfon Umma."

"Tenang saja Nyonya Cho Heechul yang terhormat, aku tak akan mengubah keputusanku." Kyu berkata dengan wajah dingin dan datar. "Kumohon Lee Sungmin, berjuanglah bersamaku," dia mengatakannya tanpa menatapku. Sama sekali tak melihatku, apakah wajahku menyiratkan ketakutan atau tidak, apakah aku harus meneruskan ini ? Aku tak ingin ia berkorban banyak karenaku. Apalagi sampai meninggalkan semuanya dan memulainya dari awal. Mengapa aku selalu saja menyulitkan orang lain. "Kyuhh, tttak ehmm... Tak seh-harushhnya..." Kenapa suaraku serak, kenapa rasanya berat ? Kenapa wajahku terasa panas, kenapa ?

Kurasakan tangan besar Kyu menangkap kedua pipiku, dan apa ini ? Dia mengusap air mataku.

Sejak kapan aku menangis ? Apa yang aku tangisi ? Apakah aku menangisi Kyu ? Untuk apa aku menangisinya ?

"Hyung, gwenchana hyung. Semua akan baik-baik saja." Mendengar suaranya dan menatap mata coklatnya yang samar terlihat membuatku merasakan nyeri lebih dalam. Tapi aku ingin memeluknya, aku ingin bersamanya, bagaimana ini ? "Kyuhh hyunn, aku..."

"Sstttt..." Ia menarikku dalam pelukannya. "Tak usah memikirkan apapun, kau hanya harus berjuang denganku." Aku tak bisa mengatakan tidak. Mulutku seperti terkunci, dan tanpa sadar aku mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

Aku sudah gila dengan melakukan ini. Apakah ini artinya aku mencintai Kyu ? Tapi mengapa harus Kyu ? Aku tak mengerti, dan tak bisa berhenti.

.

.

"Masuklah hyung, kemasi semua barangmu. Besok aku akan menjemputmu. Jangan katakan apapun jika kau tak ingin mengatakannya. Maaf jika terkesan memaksamu, aku hanya tak ingin kau merasa bersalah."

Aku hanya mengangguk, dan dia langsung pergi dengan mobil hitamnya. Aku melangkah pelan masuk kedalam rumah Siwon. Merogoh kantung tas kantorku mencari kunci.

Tapi saat aku baru akan memasukkan kunci ke lubang kunci di pintu itu, dia sudah membukanya terlebih dulu. "Sssii-woonnie." Aku terperangah sangat terkejut melihat wajahnya. Apakah dia marah padaku ? Kenapa dia sangat menakutkan, tatapan matanya itu membuatku merinding. Aku tak mampu berjalan masuk dan hanya diam selama beberapa menit, hingga tangan besarnya menarik masuk tubuhku. Aku tersiksa rasa bersalah, apakah aku menyakitinya ? Apakah dia mengetahuinya ?

Dia mendudukkanku di kamarnya. Kenapa aku hanya diam ? Kenapa aku tak bisa menarik diriku ? Atau aku benar-benar harus menjelaskannya pada Siwon ?

"Katakan hyung, kau darimana ?" Aku mengangkat wajahku, menatap matanya yang sendu. Ini sudah malam, dan mengapa dia menungguku ? Mengapa dia tak menghentikan perasaannya padaku ? Aku tahu aku hanya akan terus menyakitinya jika begini. Apakah, aku harus benar-benar melakukannya ? Tinggal dengan Kyu ? Menikah dengan Kyu ?

"Hyung, jawablah pertanyaanku, apa kau sama sekali tak memikirkanku ? Betapa takut dan khawatirnya aku, kau darimana hyung ?" Aku berusaha membuka suaraku, namun mengapa rasanya sangat berat, "Hyung, katakanlah. Apa kau tak mau mengatakannya ? Atau kau pergi dengan Kyu hingga kau takut untuk mengatakannya padaku ?" Bagaimana dia mengetahuinya ? Aku sungguh bingung saat ini.

"Itu, aku..." Apakah aku benar-benar harus mengatakannya, "Aku memang pergi dengan Kyu Siwonie, mianhe membuatmu khawatir." Namun dia malah menatapku, tatapannya lebih tajam dan menakutkan dari yang tadi. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, "Apa kau begitu tergoda dengan Kyu hingga mengijinkannya menyentuhmu ?"

"Apa maksudmu Siwonie, aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu ?" Tapi dia malah menurunkan syal yang masih melilit sebagian leherku, "Ommo..." Aku lupa, Kyu membuat kissmark disana, bagaimana ini. "Ah, ini... Itu karena..." Tapi dia menangkap kedua pipiku dan membuatku menatapnya. Matanya datar dan wajah sendunya sangat terlihat. Apa ia benar-benar terluka karena aku ? "Mianhe Siwonie aku..." Apa yang dia lakukan ?

Bibirnya menempel pada bibirku. Aku tak menyukainya, dan berusaha mendorong tubuhnya. Kututup erat bibirku agar tak tergoda oleh lumatannya "Emmmmpppttt..." Aku berusaha mendorongnya dengan sisa kesadaranku. Saat aku berhasil mendorongnya, entah kegilaan apa yang menderaku hingga aku berani melakukannya.

.

Plak...

.

Aku menamparnya. "Akh, mianhe Siwonie. Aku tak bermaksud, sungguh... Aku..." Kenapa aku menamparnya ? "Sekarang terbukti bukan ? Kau menamparku jika aku yang melakukannya. Tapi jika Kyu yang melakukannya maka kau akan menikmatinya. Hyung, mengapa kau menyakitiku ? Apa salahku ? Apa kekuranganku ?" Aku berdiri, berusaha pergi dari kamarnya, aku tak mau mendengar kata-katanya lagi yang hanya akan menambah rasa bersalahku. "Apa Kyu lebih baik daripada aku ? Atau kau memang sudah mencintainya dari dulu ? Kau pikir aku tak sengaja mengajakmu ke rumahku. Aku sengaja melakukannya hyung. Menyembunyikan keberadaanmu dari Kyu yang dulu tergila-gila pada seorang namja dengan mantel basahnya di stasiun kereta. Kau pikir aku tak sengaja mendahului semua langkah Kyu ? Aku sengaja melakukannya hyung. Tapi mengapa setelah sekian lama aku menyimpanmu untukku sendiri dengan semua kebodohanku aku mengenalkanmu pada Kyu. Aku pikir pasti Kyu sudah melupakanmu, tapi ternyata kau..."

"Mianhe Siwonie, aku harus kembali ke kamarku." Aku tak mau mendengar perkataannya lagi. Hatiku sudah sangat amat sakit dan terbebani rasa bersalah pada Siwon. Aku akui dia sangat baik dan menyayangiku, tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa membalas cintanya padaku. Aku sungguh tidak bisa melakukannya.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku, dan kembali aku menemukan namja China sebentuk Mochi tidur memeluk Bunnyku. Apakah aku harus menyakitinya juga ? Aku mendekatinya dan duduk disisi kasurku. Mengusap pipi chubbynya yang sangat menggemaskan. Mungkin aku membuatnya terbangun, dia mencoba membuka matanya.

"Minnie hyung..." dia langsung melepaskan Bunnyku dan memelukku. Aku semakin didera rasa bersalah. Aku tak tega menyakiti Henry, dia terlalu rapuh untuk disakiti. "Hyung, kau pulang sangat malam."

"Nde Henry, kau menungguku ?" Dia mengangguk, "Kenapa kau tidur di kamarku lagi ?" Dia melepaskan pelukannya. Duduk sedikit menjauh dariku, mata sipitnya yang mengantuk terlihat sangat lucu. Menatap wajahnya saja membuatku merasa lega. "Kau tahu Henry, kau sangat menggemaskan. Melihatmu saja aku merasa semua masalahku hilang."

"Jinjayo ?" Aku mengangguk dan tersenyum padanya. "Jadi, katakan. Mengapa kau tidur dikamarku lagi ?" Dia menatapku, baru aku menyadari dia sangat tampan. Wajahnya sangat menggemaskan dan juga lucu. Namun tiba -tiba wajah itu menatapku dengan mata sipitnya dan membuatku merasakan aura yang tidak baik. "Hyung, apakah kau mencintai Kyu hyung ?" Pertanyaan macam apa itu ? Mengapa dia menanyakannya ? "Aku rasa kau tak perlu tahu Henry. Lebih baik kita tidur, malam ini aku ijinkan kau tidur bersamaku lagi." Aku beranjak ke lemariku dan mengambil piyama. "Kau tahu 'kan hyung ? Aku sangat mencintaimu." Akhirnya, apa yang aku takutkan kembali ia katakan. "Aku, itu ... Ehm..."

"Hyung, mengapa kau tak mencintaiku atau Siwon hyung."

"Henry ? Bagaimana bisa kau..."

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu hyung ? Siwon hyung mencintaimu, aku mencintaimu dan kau malah memilih Kyu hyung daripada kami. Sesungguhnya apa yang kau lihat darinya hyung. Bukankah aku lebih baik ?" Seperti tak percaya aku mendengar semua perkataannya. "Orang tuaku lebih kaya dari orang tua Kyu hyung. Dan Siwon hyung, kau juga lebih lama mengenalnya, mengapa kau memilih Kyu hyung ? Aku pikir aku juga cukup baik untukmu hyung, aku pintar dan juga kaya. Lompat kelas dua tingkat dan juga putra pemilik perusahaan ternama milik Daddyku. Meski itu milik mereka tapi aku juga berhak atas hartanya. Atau kau memandang hati hyung ? Aku rasa hatiku juga sangat mengenalmu. Pertama kali aku melihatmu, kau sudah membekas dihatiku. Aku pikir aku juga cukup baik untukmu hyung. Jadi katakan, apa kurangnya aku dibanding Kyu hyung penggila games itu ? Kau tak mengenalnya hyung !"

Henry, bagaimana bisa dia selantang itu mengatakannya ? "Henry, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan. Aku sendiri juga tak mengerti dengan apa yang aku lakukan ?"

"Kau jahat hyung ! Kau menyakitiku dan juga Siwon hyung ! Lebih baik jika kau memilih Siwon hyung untuk menolakku tapi kenapa kau memilih Kyu hyung ? Kau menyakiti kami hyung !"

Blam...

.

Dia meninggalkan kamarku. Membanting keras pintunya. "Sungmin, satu hati lagi telah kau sakiti."

.

Aku mencoba tidur, perasaan tidak tenang menyelimuti diriku. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku mengambil foto kami dibawah bantalku, "Hae, aku merindukanmu. Apakah kau tahu betapa aku gelisah dan sangat takut saat ini ? Seandainya saja kau tak pergi meninggalkan aku... Mungkin aku..." Hanya dengan menatapnya saja aku bisa menangis. Akhirnya aku bisa menangis, rasa bersalahku benar-benar menyiksaku. Membuatku tertekan dan sungguh ingin menangis. Sedari tadi aku ingin menangis tapi tak mampu dan kini hanya mengingatmu saja aku... kau membuatku menangis. Hae, jeongmal bogoshipoyo.

Entah apa yang aku pikirkan, aku sudah kalut dan sangat terbebani dengan semua ini. Aku mengemasi semua barang-barangku. Tanpa aku menydadari aku melakukannya. Membawa semua barang kenanganku dan Hae. Semua baju dan juga piyama pemberian Hae. Aku mengemasi semuanya. "Hallo, Blue Bird company. Kirimkan satu taxi ke alamat XXX."

Aku menelfon taxi dan menuju luar kamarku. Membuatkan sekedar sarapan untuk Siwon dan Henry. Menulis surat permintaan maaf dan selamat tinggal untuk mereka. Jujur, aku sangat bersalah.

Aku menyeret dua koperku keluar rumah. Dan satu kotak besar berisi boneka bunny dan kenanganku dari Hae. Termasuk hadiah dari Henry. Akan sangat jahat jika aku tetap tinggal disini. "Tinn... Tinn..." Taxinya sudah sampai didepan rumah Siwon. Aku langsung menyeret semua barang bawaanku. "Mianhe Siwonie, Henry." Jujur, ini sangat berat, aku menyayangi mereka tapi bukan sayang yang seperti aku rasakan pada Hae. Perasaanku berbeda pada mereka. "Antar aku ke tempat ini." Aku memberikan alamatnya pada supir taxi itu. Dengan tenang aku menyusuri jalanan Seoul pagi buta ini. Melihat jam tangan pemberian Hae, "Baru pukul 05.00 KST." Angin dingin menerpa kulitku saat aku membuka jendela taxinya. Untung saja Januari ini salju tidak turun lebat. 'Bersiaplah Lee Sungmin, kau akan kembali ke kehidupanmu yang lama kau tinggalkan.'

**Lee Sungmin POV end **

.

.

**Keesokan harinya**

.

"Dia pergi Henry."

"Benarkah Hyung ?" Siwon mengangguk. "Apa aku keterlaluan padanya Hyung ?"

"Mollayo Henry, aku berfikir bahwa aku yang malah keterlaluan padanya."

"Mianhe, Siwonie, Henry. Aku harus pergi, kehadiranku disini hanya membuat masalah semakin rumit. Mian jika aku menyakiti kalian, aku sungguh tak bermaksud melakukannya. Kumohon, setelah kepergianku hiduplah dengan baik. Kalian namja tampan dan juga baik hati, carilah kekasih yang mencintai kalian. Mianhe, jika aku tak bisa membalas perasaan kalian. Jeongmal Mianhaeyo. Lee Sungmin." Siwon melipat kertas kecil dibawah piring bread toastnya. "Mengapa dia harus pergi ?" Siwon menggumam lirih. "Apa aku bisa mencintai yang lain ?" Siwon merasakan tepukan di bahunya, "Hyung, kau tidak sendiri. Aku juga terluka dengan kepergian Minnie hyung."

.

Ting tong... Ting tong...

.

"Nuguya ?" Henry berteriak sambil terus melangkah ke pintu depan. "Kyu hyung !" Henry berteriak keras didepan pintu saat melihat siapa yang datang. "Hei, apa kau begitu senang melihatku sampai kau berteriak seperti itu ?" Kyu mencoba bersikap biasa meski dia cukup khawatir dengan raut wajah dan pandangan Henry padanya.

.

Buaghh...

.

"Awwhhhh ! Appoyo ! Pabo, kenapa memukulku !" Kyu berteriak pada namja tinggi yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dan memukulnya. "Untuk apa kau datang kemari Cho Kyuhyun sialan ! Apa yang kau inginkan hah ?"

"Aku akan menjemput Sungmin Hyung. Waeyo ?"

"Heh, jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu hubungan kalian ! Kau pengkhianat Kyu !" Siwon menarik tubuh kurus Kyu dan menghempaskannya ke sofa. "Kau merebutnya dari kami." Sekarang giliran Henry yang memarahinya. "Untuk apa kau menjemputnya ? Kau benar-benar menyebalkan hyung !"

"Aku akan mengajaknya tinggal bersamaku." Jawab Kyu innocent tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun. "Mudah sekali kau mengatakannya. Kau ini benar-benar mau menghancurkan persahabatan kita !" Buaghhh...

Kembali Siwon memukul Kyu. "Kya ! Jeongmal michiyeoso ! Kau pikir wajahku ini gratisan sampai kau bebas semaumu untuk memukulku ! Apa yang kau maksud merusak persahabatan ?"

"Jangan bertingkah seakan kau tidak tahu Kyu ! Kau tahu aku mencintai Minnie hyung, tapi kau seenaknya mengambilnya dariku !" Dengan wajah memerah padam Siwon berusaha menahan amarahnya mati-matian. "Mian, jika aku terkesan merebutnya darimu. Tapi bukankah memang dia bukan milikmu, jadi apa pantas kau mengatakan aku merebutnya ? Aku tidak merebutnya tapi dia yang memilihku !" Kyu berdiri dan menatap Siwon tajam. "Katakan, dimana dia ? Apa kau menyembunyikannya ?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Dia sudah mengemasi semua barangnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah ini. Semua karena kau !"

"Meninggalkan rumah ?" Kyu merasa kalut. 'Kenapa Sungmin meninggalkan rumah Siwon ? Aku baru akan menjemputnya, kenapa dia malah sudah pergi meninggalkan rumah ini ?'

"Kurasa aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu. Siwon, bukan maksudku menghancurkan persahabatan kita, tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku sangat menyayanginya dan juga mencintainya. Aku juga akan menikahinya."

"Mwo !" Kyu melangkah dengan tegap dan yakin, wajah tampannya menakutkan dengan seringaian tajam dimatanya. Ia meninggalkan rumah Siwon. Meninggalkan dua namja tampan yang shock dengan pernyataan Kyu. "Hyung, kau dengar tadi ? Dia akan menikahi Minnie hyung."

"Nde mochi, aku mendengarnya." Siwon duduk lemas disofanya. Banyak pikiran berkecamuk menderanya. "Apakah aku harus mundur Henry ?"

"Apa aku juga harus mundur hyung ?" Henry menatap hyungnya dengan mata sipitnya. "Huh, aku pusing." Henry lalu naik ke lantai atas menuju kamarnya. "Hyung, meskipun ini hari libur, aku akan pergi melihat Universitas yang lain. Tetap terus dirumah, membuatku gila memikirkan Minnie hyung."

Henry naik dan segera membersihkan dirinya. Bersiap menuju Universitas Art of Seoul.

"Yeoboseoyo."

"..."

"Aish, jangan terlalu besar kepala Mimi ge."

"..."

"Nde, jemput aku dirumah Siwon hyung, 1 jam lagi."

Pliip...

"Menyebalkan sekali Mimi-ge. Jika saja aku bisa menyetir mobil, aku tak akan meminta bantuannya."

.

.

"Mianhe Pak Siwon, ada tamu yang sudah menunggu anda dari tadi."

"Arra, aku akan segera menemuinya." Siwon yang baru datang ke kantor langsung sibuk dengan kegiatannya. Ini adalah Senin pertama setelah kepergian Sungmin. Siwon sama sekali tak mencari kemana Sungmin pergi. Bukan dia tidak khawatir. Hanya mencoba berfikir realistis. Sungmin meninggalkannya, itu artinya Sungmin tak ingin bertemu dengannya. Setidaknya itulah pemikirannya.

"Kau lagi," Siwon duduk di kursinya, berhadap-hadapan dengan namja manis dan menggemaskan didepannya. "Sepertinya kau tidak senang melihatku ?"

"Bukan begitu Kibum-ssi. Hanya saja aku ... Akh sudahlah. Jadi apa tujuanmu ketempatku ?"

Namja bernama Kibum itu mengeluarkan dompetnya dan menunjukkan satu foto namja tampan dengan pipi chubby-nya. "Kau tahu artis ini ? Dia penyanyi pendatang baru."

"Nde, aku tahu dia. Aku yang mengurus perjanjiannya dengan Lotte World. Dia dikontrak menjadi duta Lotte World mulai awal tahun ini sampai 5 tahun kedepan. Waeyo ?"

"Bisakah kau membuatkan appointment untukku agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya ?" Siwon terperangah kaget mendengar permintaan Kibum. "Hei, kenapa malah memintaku melakukannya ? Bukankah manajermu bisa melakukannya untukmu ?"

"Jadwalnya terlalu padat dan manajer hyung tak bisa membantuku. Jika kau yang membujuk manajernya, mungkin kau bisa mempertemukan kami."

"Apa keuntunganku Kibum-ssi ? Mengingat pertemuan pertama kita tak meninggalkan kesan baik untukku, kau terlalu dingin dan mau menang sendiri."

"Heh, aku kesini baik-baik. Jika kau meminta bayaran atas permintaanku, aku bisa membayarmu. Dasar namja menyebalkan." Kibum berdiri dari duduknya dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. "Lagipula bukan aku yang akan bertemu dengannya, tapi seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya."

Kibum meninggalkan kantor Siwon. Senyuman dingin terpancar di wajah Kibum. "Namja menyebalkan."

"Yeobosseoyo Wookie."

"..."

"Aku sudah mengurusnya, nanti jika berhasil aku akan menelfonmu lagi."

"..."

Nde Chonman Wookie."

Pliip...

"Seandainya bukan Wookie hyung, aku tak akan melakukannya." Kibum menuju mobil Lexus hitam miliknya. Menuju tempat syuting film dramanya.

.

.

"Hae, apa kabarmu ?" Seorang namja cantik mendekati makam yang penuh dengan bunga lilly putih. "Aku merindukanmu Hae." Ia meletakkan sebuket bunga lilly putih lain didepan makam dengan foto seorang namja tampan yang tersenyum. "Akh... Mata itu, aku merindukannya." Ia mengelus batu dengan foto itu.

"Hyung..." Seorang namja lain datang menghampirinya. "Hyukkie-ah."

"Selamat datang kembali Hyung." Hyukkie memeluk erat Sungmin. Sahabatnya yang lama tak ia temui lagi sejak Hae melarangnya menemui Hyukkie.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang ? Kata Teukki ahjumma kau sudah menemukan penerima donor organ Hae ?" Sungmin mengangguk. "Lalu jika kau sudah menemukannya, kenapa kembali ke Daegu ? Apa ada masalah ?"

"Hmmm, itu..." Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "Aku juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa Hyukkie."

Sungmin meminum cappucino hangatnya. Musim salju yang penuh dengan angin dingin. Salju tak pernah turun lebat di bulan Januari ini. Padahal biasanya hujan salju akan turun sangat lebat. Mata Sungmin menemukan namja tampan yang berjalan keluar dari mobilnya. "Dia salah satunya Hyukkie."

Sungmin menunjuk namja yang masuk ke cafe yang mereka kunjungi. "Hyung ?" Hyukkie mengernyit melihat namja itu.

"Kau mengenalnya ?" Hyukkie mengangguk.

"Hyukkie !" Namja itu melambai mendekati Hyukkie dan Sungmin. "Senang sekali bisa bertemu kalian disini." Ia menatap Sungmin. "Apa kabar Sungmin ?"

"Kau mengenalnya Hyung ?" Namja itu mengangguk dan duduk disisi Sungmin.

**T.B.C.**

Jeongmal Gomawo reader yang dah ngereview story gaje aku :**Park Ha Rin, Rini Love Suju, Sj Lilttle Fish, No Name, Afia zahra Sparkyu214, 960120, Kyumin Min Min, S'read'r, Matsuka99, Rima KyuminELF, My Black Fairy, Sung Hye Ah, Kim Kwang Wook, Windaa Kyumin, Kyunihun, Princess Kyumin, Cloudcindy, Yolyol, EvilKyu Vee, Stefanie 7227, Kyuminlinz92, Mimiyeon, Cocondul Suka Yaoi, Enno Kim Lee, Ienha, Yayank JewELF, Chacha 95, Saeko Hichoru, Shin Ri Young, Minnie Beliebers, Min13dya, Jiyoo861015, EmyELF, Lee Hyeri, White Lucifer, WidiwMin, My Black Fairy, Tanalina Sonia, Hyena Minnie - Fishy KYUte, Park Rin, Manami Katanayagi, Chikyumin, Rini Love Suju, Aquila Ming, Pumpkinkyu, Evilkyumin, Ury, and temen laen yang gag kesebut namanya.**

**Untuk chap ini tetep kudu n wajib Review, coz review kalian semua adalah semangat author. Gomapseumnida.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My First Love Story**

Author : Rainy HearT

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- Other SUJU and DBSK member

Pairing : HaeMin slight KyuMin slight SiMin Slight HenMin Slight YeMin

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

Rating : T

Length : Series

Disclaimer : All cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

Warning :BL/Boys Love/YAOI, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia, typos, gaje, dan cerita membosankan.

Sumarry : Cerita tentang cinta pertamaku, akankah aku bisa menemukannya kembali ?

Salah satu request-an dari readerku yang baik, PRESENTING **"My First Love Story"**

Terinspirasi saat liat vcr di SS4, tapi aku ubah semua ceritanya#kekekeke#

Mianhaeyo kalau jalan ceritanya makin ngawur dan membosankan. Untuk yang udah mau nyempetin waktunya buat baca and review author cuma bisa ngucapin "Jeongmall gomapseumnida."

Happy Reading

**ooo My First Love Story ooo**

**Previous chapter 7  
><strong>

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang ? Kata Teukki ahjumma kau sudah menemukan penerima donor organ Hae ?" Sungmin mengangguk. "Lalu jika kau sudah menemukannya, kenapa kembali ke Daegu ? Apa ada masalah ?"

"Hmmm, itu..." Sungmin menghela nafasnya. "Aku juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa Hyukkie."

Sungmin meminum cappucino hangatnya. Musim salju yang penuh dengan angin dingin. Salju tak pernah turun lebat di bulan Januari ini. Padahal biasanya hujan salju akan turun sangat lebat. Mata Sungmin menemukan namja tampan yang berjalan keluar dari mobilnya. "Dia salah satunya Hyukkie."

Sungmin menunjuk namja yang masuk ke cafe yang mereka kunjungi. "Hyung ?" Hyukkie mengernyit melihat namja itu.

"Kau mengenalnya ?" Hyukkie mengangguk.

"Hyukkie !" Namja itu melambai mendekati Hyukkie dan Sungmin. "Senang sekali bisa bertemu kalian disini." Ia menatap Sungmin. "Apa kabar Sungmin ?"

"Kau mengenalnya Hyung ?" Namja itu mengangguk dan duduk disisi Sungmin.

.

**Chapter 8**

.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

"Dia salah satunya Hyukkie." Aku melihat Yesung Hyung keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan ke cafe dimana aku dan Hyukkie tengah menikmati kopi kami.

Hyukkie sedikit mengernyit heran padaku sesaat setelah ia menoleh Yesung hyung. "Hyung ?" Kenapa Hyukkie memanggilnya hyung ? Apa dia mengenalnya ?

"Kau mengenalnya ?" Hyukkie mengangguk dan menatap Yesung hyung yang sepertinya melangkah menghampiri kami.

"Hyukkie !" Yesung hyung tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya. Aku tidak mungkin salah, dia memang Yesung hyung. Apa yang dia lakukan disini ? Untuk apa dia kembali ke Daegu ? Apakah Korea begitu sempit hingga Hyukkie harus mengenal Yesung juga ? Dan apakah dia tinggal di daerah kompleks perumahan yang dekat dengan rumahku hingga aku menemukannya disini ? "Senang sekali bisa bertemu kalian disini." Ia menatapku. Mata biru kehijauan itu membuat jantungku berdesir halus, angin dingin serasa menusuk dan mengalir kedalam darahku. Aku semakin merindukan Hae. Tiba-tiba saja perasaanku nyeri dan sangat sakit. Mataku memanas dan wajahku terasa dingin seketika. "Apa kabar Sungmin ?" Suaranya menyadarkan aku jika dia bukan Hae. Kulihat Hyukkie menarik lengan Yesung hyung dan mendudukkannya di kursi tepat didepanku. Aku kembali menatap mata yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak sipit itu.

"Kau mengenalnya Hyung ?" Yesung hyung mengangguk dan tersenyum padaku. "Nde Hyukkie, aku mengenalnya. Sungmin, apa yang kau lakukan disini ? Pulang ke rumah ?"

"Iy-ya... Ehm... Aku merin- ekhhhmm..." Suaraku serak, kenapa ? Apa yang terjadi ? Mataku semakin memanas. Aku harus segera pergi dari sini, atau aku akan menangis di depannya saat ini juga. "Mian, akuhhh harus pergi- ehmm Hyukkie - aku akan - ekhmmm - mengunjungimu."

Aku langsung berlari meninggalkan cafe itu. Aku tak sanggup lagi, sungguh aku ingin menangis. Aku terus berlari keluar dari lingkungan pemakaman ini. Wangi lilly putih seakan membayangi setiap langkahku. 'Hae, jika aku bisa memilih, aku ingin mati bersamamu !' Aku ingin menjerit memarahi diriku sendiri. Perasaanku terus menderaku dan seakan siap membunuhku kapan saja. "Hae ! Kumohon ! Bawa aku !" Berteriak sekencangnya di tengah taman, hanya aku sendiri ditemani hujan salju yang turun perlahan dari langit Daegu sore ini. Tanpa bisa aku kendalikan, tubuhku, mataku seakan meluapkan semua emosinya. Aku menangis, entah menangisi apa ? Aku hanya merasa hilang.

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku yang terasa semakin berat di satu kursi taman kenangan kami. Bangku kayu berwarna hitam yang terletak di bawah pohon apel yang sudah mulai meranggas membeku diterpa dinginnya musim salju Januari ini. Masih membekas hangat dalam ingatanku kenangan indah musim semi tahun terakhir kami bersama.

.

**Flashback Mode On **

.

"Isshh, kenapa tidak sampai sih ?" Aku sudah naik ke atas bangku kesayangan kami. Apel merah itu sangat menggodaku dan Hae hanya diam menyipitkan mata menatapku. Hei, tatapan apa itu ? Mengapa dia menyeringai seperti itu ? "Ish, Hae ! Ayo bantu aku ! Kenapa kau malah seperti menertawakan kependekanku !" Aku merajuk padanya. Kutendang pelan pahanya yang tepat didepan kakiku. Dia tengah tiduran di bangku kesayangan kami dan menatapku tanpa ada sedikitpun niat membantuku. Aish, terkadang dia jahil dan sangat menyebalkan.

"Sudahlah, meski kau berjinjit sampai besok pun tidak akan sampai chagi." Ish, dia benar-benar menyebalkan dan sangat amat pervert. Keterlaluan! "Aku tak akan memohon dan menciummu Hae ! Sudah aku katakan bukan, aku akan mendapatkan apel itu tanpa bantuanmu."

"Seyakin itukah chagi ? Padahal syarat yang aku ajukan sangat mudah. Kau hanya perlu menciumku, dan meminta dengan manis dan kata-kata yang baik, dan dalam sedetik saja aku bisa mendapatkan apel merah yang sangat menggoda itu untukmu." Aduh, bagaimana ini, apel itu memang sangat menggoda, besar dan sangat merah. Membayangkan rasanya saja sudah bisa membuatku menelan air liurku dengan susah payah. Dia kembali tersenyum menggodaku. "Hanya perlu mencium bibirku chagi, atau kau lebih memilih kehilangan apel itu ?"

Aku berjongkok disisi tubuh Hae, memasang wajah aegyoku dan mempoutkan bibirku. "Hae, ayolah. Apel itu tidak akan ada lagi Hae. Cepat petikkan untukku." Aku menoel lengannya yang sedikit berotot itu. Ia memakai kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dan celana cargo pendek berwarna coklat panjang selutut. Sangat manly dan tampan. Sebenarnya aku mau saja menciumnya tapi... Helloww ini tempat umum dan ini musim semi. Banyak orang disini, juga banyak anak-anak yang sedari tadi sudah memperhatikan kami. Please, tidak hanya kami berdua disini, dan dia itu benar-benar menyebalkan. "Hae, ayolah." Kulihat dia malah memejamkan matanya, tidak mempedulikan rengekanku. Awas saja, jangan sampai dia tidur dan membiarkan aku sendiri berusaha mendapatkan apel yang hanya setinggi mungkin 20 centi dari jangkauan tanganku.

Aku kembali berdiri dan berusaha meraih apel itu. Meski sudah berulang kali aku mencoba, tetap saja tanganku tidak sampai. Aish, kenapa aku pendek ? Aku menoleh Hae yang kini sudah duduk melipat kedua lututnya dan memicingkan mata indahnya menatapku. Aish, bagaimana bisa dia setampan itu ? Dia tampan sekali. "Chagi, sudahlah."

Dia menyeretku agar duduk disisinya. Dia menarik bahuku dan merengkuhku dalam pelukannya. Rasa tak nyaman mulai menjalariku, aku malu karena aku berkeringat dan aku merasa tidak wangi. Hei, bukannya aku bau, tapi wangiku sudah luntur karena kegiatan tadi. Pernahkah kau merasa tidak percaya diri di sisi kekasihmu yang sangat wangi dan maskulin ditambah dengan wajah yang sangat tampan. Aku minder. Haishhh... "Hae, lepaskan. Jangan memelukku."

Tapi dia makin menarikku dalam pelukannya. Dia mencium leherku dan lidahnya bermain pelan ditelingaku. Seluruh bulu halus dalam tubuhku berdiri menanggapi rangsangan dari Hae. Lidah basah dan nakal itu bermain di telingaku.

"Hhh... Hae..." Aku menarik kepalaku menjauh dan menatapnya. "Hentikan melakukan itu. Dasar pervert !" Aku melepaskan diriku dari pelukannya dan kembali berdiri berusaha mengambil apel itu. Tak kusangka Hae juga ikut berdiri disisiku. "Jadi mau aku bantu atau tidak chagi ?"

Akhirnya aku menyerah. " Hwaa... Baiklah... Baiklah." Aku benar-benar tak tahan melihat apel yang bergelantung bebas diatas sana. Rasanya aku ingin memakannya sekarang juga. Aku mendekati wajah tampan yang sudah menutup matanya itu. Aku semakin mendekatinya, bibir itu memang sangat menggoda, ini bukan ciuman pertama kami, tapi tetap saja aku merasa berdebar setiap kali melakukannya dengan Hae.

.

Degh... Degh... Degh...

.

Jantungku berdebar cepat, semakin cepat saat hidungku menyentuh hidung mancungnya, aku menutup mataku dan...

.

Cup...

Bibir lembut ini terasa sangat manis. Aku berusaha menyudahi ciumanku dan menarik bibirku tapi sial, tangan Hae menekan kuat tengkukku. "Emmmhhh..." Aku melenguh merasakan hisapannya melumpuhkan seluruh kekuatanku. Aku hampir terbawa permainannya jika saja anak-anak yang tengah bermain itu tidak mengganggu kami.

.

Plookkk... Plokk... Plok...

"Wah, akhilnya Eoni dan Oppa belciuman tuga." Seorang yeoja kecil menatap kami dan terus bertepuk tangan, sementara temannya yang lain terus tersenyum dan semakin membuat kami malu. Aku langsung duduk dan menyembunyikan wajah maluku diantara kedua lututku. 'Ini benar-benar memalukan.'

Kurasakan tangan dengan jari panjang itu mengusap lembut rambutku. Aku mendongak melihat sebuah benda besar berwarna merah tepat didepanku. "Hae..." Aku memeluknya, dia benar-benar mengambilkannya untukku. "Gomawo Hae-ku sayang."

"Minnie chagi, lihat ke samping. Apa kau tidak malu ?" Aku melihat kesamping kananku dan menemukan banyak anak kecil yang menatap kami, ini sungguh-sungguh memalukan. Segera saja aku melepaskan pelukanku dan menatap anak kecil yang kini masih tertawa kecil melihat kami. "Eoni, nomu yeppeoyo." Seorang namja kecil mendekatiku dan naik ke kursi kami. Ia menatapku lekat dan tersenyum manis menunjukkan gigi ompongnya.

Cup...

Namja itu mencium pipiku, "Jika aku cudah becal nti, kuh akan puna yojachingu cepelti Nunna. Tantic dan manish."

Namja kecil itu lalu turun dari kursi kami.

Segerombolan anak kecil itu lalu pergi meninggalkan kami. Menyisakan satu pertanyaan didalam diriku, aku menatap Hae. "Hae, apa aku terlihat seperti yeoja ?" Hae tersenyum seakan mengerti kenapa aku bertanya seperti itu. "Kau tahu Minnie," dia membenarkan rambut dan poniku, mencium sekilas dahiku. "Kau memang sangat cantik dan manis. Lebih cantik dan manis dari yeoja manapun. Cantik dan manis seperti yang dikatakan namja tadi."

Aish, pujian dan rayuan itu membuat wajahku memanas menahan malu. "Dan aku sangat mencintaimu Minnie. Sekarang makanlah apelnya. Bukankah kau sudah menginginkannya dari tadi." Aku mengusap-usapkan apel itu pada kaosku dan menyodorkannya pada Hae. "Makan dan berbagilah denganku." Dia menggigitnya, "Manis dan asam sepertimu Minnie."

.

**End of Flashback**

.

"Sungmin ! Tangkap !"

Pluukk ...

.

"Aww..." Sebentuk apel merah melayang sukses ke dahiku dan membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku mengambil apel itu dan mencari siapa yang melemparnya. Mataku menemukan namja yang tengah terpingkal menahan suara tawanya. "Yesung hyung !"

"Hahahaha... Mianhe Sungmin." Dia tertawa terbahak dan mendekatiku. Kenapa dia harus melemparku dengan apel ? Apel merah, warna yang sama dengan apel yang baru saja aku lamunkan. "Mianhe Sungmin." Ia menyodorkan sapu tangannya padaku. Wajahnya terlihat memerah setelah tertawa tadi. Dia tampan dan mata biru itu sangat cocok untuknya. Dia duduk sisiku dan meraih bahuku, membuat aku duduk berhadapan dengannya. "Tidak baik kau menangis sendiri disini. Apalagi sampai melamun seperti tadi, sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu sedih Sungmin ? Kumohon ceritakanlah padaku, atau jika memang kau menghilangkan nomor ponselku, aku akan memberikannya lagi untukmu."

Akh, dia benar. Aku tak pernah menelfonnya. "Mianhe hyung." Dia mengangguk, "Gwenchanayo Sungmin-ah. Sekarang ayo hapus air matamu." Telingaku seakan tuli dan tak mendengar perkataannya. Aku menatap lekat mata Hae dalam tatapan lembutnya.

Mungkin karena aku tak kunjung menerima uluran sapu tangan itu, ia mengusapkannya di pipiku. Jantungku berdesir halus saat merasakan dia melakukannya. Mata itu tak lepas dan terus menatapku. Rasa dihatiku membuatku ingin menangis lagi dan lagi. "Wajah manis ini, akan terlihat seperti ugly duckling yang buruk rupa jika terus bersedih." Dia menyudahi kegiatannya lalu menyodorkan cup yang sepertinya berisi kopi panas terlihat dari asapnya yang masih mengepul. "Minumlah Sungmin, kopi hangat agar perasaanmu menjadi lebih baik dan hangat."

Aku menerima uluran kopinya dan meminumnya. Seketika kehangatan menjalar masuk ke tubuhku. "Gomawo hyung." Yesung hyung mengangguk dan tersenyum. Ia mengambil apel yang aku genggam dan membersihkannya dengan mantelnya lalu mengulurkannya padaku. "Aku membeli apel ini dari seorang gadis kecil yang berkeliling menjajakan sekeranjang apel. Mungkin saja ada orang yang mau menemaniku memakannya." Kulihat dia mengambil satu apel lain di sakunya. "Ayo, makanlah Sungmin."

Aku mengangguk dan mencoba untuk tersenyum meski rasanya sungguh aneh. Dia menaikkan kedua kakinya ke atas bangku dan duduk berhadapan denganku. "Untung saja hujan salju tidak lebat, jika lebat seperti biasanya maka kau sudah membeku kedinginan berdiam diri terus seperti tadi." Aku hanya mengangguk lemah, tak mampu berbicara apapun saat ini. Suaraku tercekat dileherku.

Seakan mengerti dengan keadaanku dia tersenyum dan meminum kopinya. "Padahal aku berharap kopi hangat ini dapat melegakan perasaanmu Sungmin. Memang, jika kita sedang bersedih, berbicara saja terasa begitu berat dan sangat sulit. Mianhe, jika aku terlalu mencampuri urusanmu." Dia menatapku tajam dan untuk pertama kalinya aku kembali menatap dalam mata indah itu.

Mata yang memancarkan kesedihan dan juga luka yang mendalam. Ia meletakkan apel dan kopinya di bangku dan melepaskan kedua sarung tangannya. Ia lalu menarik apel dan kopiku lalu meletakkan di bangku juga dan menarik sarung tanganku.

"Hatimu dingin Sungmin, jadi biar aku bantu menghangatkannya."

Seketika itu juga jantungku berdebar. Ada perasaan hangat menyusup masuk kedalam darahku. Saat dia menarik tanganku dan menyatukan jari kami. Menggosok-gosokkan jari tangannya yang mungil dengan jariku, memberi kehangatan tersendiri untukku. "Yesung Hyung," aku hanya bisa bercicit lirih menerima perlakuannya. Sesekali dia meniupkan nafas hangatnya pada jari tangan kami yang saling bertautan.

"Sungmin, jangan bersedih dan memikirkan kehilanganmu terus menerus." Apa maksud perkataannya? "Mianhe jika aku lancang dan menanyakan masalahmu pada Hyukkie. Tadi aku juga sudah mengunjungi Hae di makamnya. Dia namja yang tampan Sungmin dan rasanya memang pantas jika kau sangat kehilangan dia."

"Gwenchana hyung." Ternyata dia sudah mengetahui semuanya dari Hyukkie, pantas saja. "Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini Hyung, bukankah jadwalmu sangat pa..."

"Aku ke Daegu untuk bertemu dengan Hyukkie. Dia adik sepupuku dan dia baru kembali dari Jepang setelah menyelesaikan studinya disana." Dia memasangkan satu sarung tanganku dan memasang satu sarung tangannya juga. Lalu dia menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku kami dan memasukkan jari tangan kami yang masih bertautan kedalam saku mantel hangatnya. "Sungmin, apa kau pernah merasakannya ?"Dia menatap lurus kedepan, dapat kurasakan ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya padaku.

"Apa hyung ?" Perkataannya seperti magic yang langsung membuat darahku berdesir hebat. Perlakuannya padaku yang bisa dibilang kelewat manis saja sudah membuat pikiranku melayang entah kemana. "Aku merasakan hal yang aneh, seperti saat ini. Rasanya hangat tapi juga dingin hingga membuat tubuhku kaku dan terus bergetar." Dia menengok padaku dan kami bertemu pandang.

Seperti terhisap dalam tatapan itu, aku, antara sadar dan tak sadar mendekatkan wajahku. Dapat kurasakan nafas hangatnya berhembus menerpa wajahku. "Hatiku berdesir cepat meski hanya memikirkanmu Sungmin. Awalnya aku berfikir mungkin aku hanya mengagumimu saja, tapi... " Apa ? Kenapa dia harus meraskanannya, ini tidak boleh terjadi. "Tapi hyung ak..."

Apa ini ? Mengapa seperti ini ? Akh... Kenapa aku tak bisa menghentikannya ? Mengapa aku seakan menikmati ini ? Bibir lembutnya menempel sempurna di bibirku, membuatku menutup mata untuk lebih meresapi manisnya, membuat jantungku berpacu lebih cepat saat ini. Apa yang harus aku lakukan ? Aku tak bisa berbuat apapun. Tubuhku terasa hangat namun sangat dingin hingga kaku.

Seketika kehangatan merasuk dalam darahku dan seakan aku menikmati ciumannya. Dia melakukannya dengan sangat lembut dan hati-hati. Dapat kurasakan satu tangannya menarik tubuhku mendekat padanya dan ia melepaskan tautan jari kami lalu menekan tengkukku. Mengapa aku menikmatinya, lumatan dan hisapannya membuatku menggila. "Eummmhhh... Ennggghh..." Aku hanya bisa melenguh menerima perlakuannya padaku. Lidahnya menjalar masuk dan menggelitik rasa dalam perutku. Aku sungguh terbawa dalam permainannya seiring dengan hisapan dan gigitan kecil darinya dalam ciuman kami. French kiss yang benar-benar basah hingga dapat kurasakan pipiku sedikit basah dan lengket terkena salivaku sendiri yang mengalir keluar. Namun tiba-tiba saja sebersit rasa kecewa menghampiriku saat ia menyudahi ciuman basah kami.

"Mianhe Sungmin, aku sungguh tak berniat melakukannya." Dia meminta maaf ? Setelah terus membuat jantungku berdebar hingga sekarang. Dia mengusap jejak saliva yang ada disekitar bibirku dengan jari mungilnya lalu menghisapnya didepanku. "Sayang jika salivamu harus aku buang."

"Yesung hyung, aku..." Aku tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi saat merasakan tubuh hangatnya menempel sempurna memelukku erat. Dapat kudengar detak jantungnya yang keras diantara heningnya malam ini. "Biarkan seperti ini dulu untuk beberapa saat Sungmin. Aku ingin menghilangkan dingin yang menyelimuti hatimu dan juga perasaan takut dalam hatiku. Mianhe jika aku bertindak seperti ini. Mianhe jika kau tidak nyaman dengan apa yang aku lakukan. Aku hanya berusaha menenangkan diriku sendiri Sungmin. Mungkin juga kau dapat mendengarnya, jantungku tengah bekerja dua kali lipat saat ini. Kau membuatku merasakannya lagi. Sebuah perasaan sebentuk hati dengan warna merah yang bernamakan cinta. Menyusup dalam dan mengukirnya dengan namamu, saranghe Sungmin-ah."

Dia mengatakannya padaku. Dia mencintaiku. Dapat kurasakan nafas hangatnya berhembus dileherku dan membuat semua bulu halus diseluruh tubuhku berdiri. Sangat hangat dan juga geli. Dia mengusap-usapkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher dan bahuku membuatku tak sengaja mengeratkan pelukannya sembari menahan geli yang mengaduk perutku.

Pelukannya sangat hangat dan seketika itu juga lampu taman menyala dan hujan salju berhenti. Udara disekelilingku menjadi hangat dan pemandangan malam ini begitu indah, sangat romantis. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menghentikan diriku sendiri saat ini.

'Hae, apa yang harus aku lakukan searang ?' Dilema ? Tentu saja. Saat ini hatiku juga hangat saat Yesung memelukku erat, serasa tak ingin aku lepaskan. Tapi bagaimana dengan Kyu ? Aku harus bagaimana ? Kenapa cinta ini begitu menyiksa. Dilema, aku dalam dilema yang aku buat sendiri. Aku memejamkan mata menikmati pelukan ini.

Biarlah, malam ini saja aku menikmatinya. Aku tak mau kehilangan perasaan ini sekarang, perasaan yang tenang dan hangat. Merasa dilindungi dan disayangi. Meski bukan Hae yang memelukku, namun perasaan ini sungguh membuat hatiku hangat dan lega. Menikmati malam di taman kenanganku bersama Yesung hyung, kurasa bukan satu hal yang buruk. Karena hatiku benar-benar hangat sekarang.

.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV end **

.

.

**Other Side**

.

.

"Arghhh, kemana dia !" Kyu berteriak frustasi di kantornya. Semua pekerjaan menumpuk dan tak satu pun yang berhasil ia selesaikan. Meski ia hanya harus tanda tangan, tapi seakan tak ada sedikitpun keniatan dalam hatinya untuk melakukan itu. Akhirnya ia meraih ponsel dan menelfon seseorang.

"Nde baby Kyu. Waeyo ? Kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu ?" Suara seorang wanita menggema di jalur telfon di seberang sana.

"Nde Umma, aku sudah memutuskannya."

"Jadi ?"

"Aku akan tetap menikahi Minnie hyung. Aku akan pergi kerumahku sendiri dan meninggalkan kantor Umma sekarang juga."

"Geurae, kalau begitu aku akan meminta supirmu menjemput dan mengantarmu ke rumah barumu baby Kyu. Ingat, Umma akan selalu menunggumu merubah keputusanmu Kyu. Umma harap kau memikirkannya kembali."

"Tidak Umma. Tidak ada yang akan aku rubah."

Plipp...

"Huh... Kyu, sekarang kau harus berjuang lebih keras dan kau harus menemukan Minnie hyung." Kyu mengatakan itu untuk menyemangati dirinya sendiri kini. Tak lama kemudian supir yang disuruh Ummanya datang. Pertama kali, Kyu langsung menuju kerumah orang tuanya dan mengemas semua barangnya. Setelah itu ia bersiap menuju rumah barunya. Sepanjang jalan, ia hanya termenung menatap ramai laju kendaraan disekitar limo-nya. Ia mengernyit heran saat memasuki satu jalur yang ia kenal baik sejak kecil.

"Aku mengenal jalanan ini. Kita mau kemana ?"

"Ke rumah lama Tuan Besar, Tuan Muda. Rumah Halmeoni Tuan Muda."

"Daegu ?"

"Nde tuan muda. Anda akan tinggal di Daegu. Menurut perintah nyonya besar, anda akan menempati rumah mendiang Halmeoni anda. Pelayan sudah membersihkannya untuk tuan muda. Dan meski rumah itu sudah tidak dihuni selama setahun terakhir, keadaannya masih baik tuan muda."

'Baguslah, dengan begitu aku bisa mencari Minnie hyung di Daegu. Kenapa sama sekali tak terfikir olehku jika Minnie hyung pasti pulang ke rumah orang tuanya. Baiklah Minnie hyung, tunggu aku.'

.

.

"Hei Mochi, sedang apa kau berdiam disitu ?" Zhoumi melangkah mendekati Henry yang tengah memejamkan mata duduk bersandar pada dinding gedung kelas musik yang ada di Universitasnya. Sebenarnya Henry tidak tidur, dia hanya merenungkan nasibnya dan hyungnya. Ini pertama kalinya Henry merasakannya, menyayangi seseorang setulus hati dan pertama kali juga ia merasakannya, betapa dalam rasa sakit yang tersisa saat semua perasaannya tak berbalas. 'Kenapa sampai sekarang masih terasa sakit ?' Henry susah payah menahan nyeri yang mendera hatinya. 'Ini sangat sakit Mommy. Lebih sakit dari saat kau tak datang di hari ulang tahunku. Lebih sakit dari lukaku saat aku belajar mengemudikan mobil dan mengalami kecelakaan kecil yang membuatku trauma. Sakit ini seakan membuatku trauma juga. Aku takut mencintai, jika hanya akan ditinggalkan seperti ini.'

Henry seperti tak mendengar teguran Zhoumi, terus saja sibuk dengan gumaman lirihnya. "Minnie hyung, kenapa kau tega sekali padaku ? Mengapa kau harus memilih Kyu hyung dan bukan aku ? Aku yang mencintaimu hyung. Kau jahat Minnie Hyung." Segaris air mata turun di pipi merah itu. Henry sedikit meremas dadanya melampiaskan perihnya. Zhoumi berjongkok menatap namja didepannya. Ada sebersit rasa sakit saat mengetahui jika namja didepannya itu telah mencintai orang lain dan bukan dirinya. 'Kau tahu Henry, terasa sangat menyakitkan saat aku tahu kenyataannya.' Zhoumi membatin dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Henry. Dia tersenyum datar dan mendekati telinga Henry, berbisik, "Aku tahu kau tidak tidur Henry, bangunlah dan buka matamu sekarang atau aku akan meninggalkanmu di gedung ini sendirian."

Henry langsung membuka mata dan sedikit tersentak menemukan wajah Zhoumi yang begitu dekat dengannya. "Aish... Dasar orang aneh. Mengagetkanku saja, ayo pulang sekarang." Henry bersikap setegar mungkin dan mengusap kasar pipi basahnya. Berjalan mendahului Zhoumi menuju parkiran mobil di halaman depan universitasnya.

.

.

"Dia pergi ke Daegu ?" Namja cantik itu menatap tak percaya pada namja tampan dihadapannya. "Untuk apa dia pergi ke Daegu ?"

"Mana aku tahu. Mian, aku tak bisa membuatkan janji untukmu agar bisa menemuinya. Kau bisa menyuruh orang yang akan bertemu dengannya untuk menyusulnya ke Daegu."

Namja cantik bernama Kibum itu menghela nafasnya, "Huh, arraseo. Kau punya alamatnya ?"

"Hei, kau pikir aku ini kurang kerjaan sampai mencari sedetail itu."

"Kya ! Choi Siwon ! Aku akan membayar padamu berapapun yang kau inginkan. Dasar namja sombong menyebalkan. Kenapa kau selalu saja membuat masalah semakin panas dan rumit."

"Kau saja yang keterlaluan. Memangnya kau pikir aku ini pegawai Departemen Kependudukan sampai harus mengurus hal tak penting seperti itu. Aku ini direktur tahu !"

"Nde, namja sombong. Aku tahu kau Direktur dari sebuah perusahaan periklanan yang cukup sukses. Hanya sayang kau sangat sombong dan menyebalkan." Kibum menggeser kursinya mundur hendak beranjak pergi, namun dengan sigap Siwon berdiri dan menarik tubuh mungil Kibum hingga kini namja cantik itu ada di pelukan Siwon. "Akh... Si- Won-."

.

Degh... Degh... Degh...

.

'Nurago...' Siwon membatin menatap mata cantik yang seperti menariknya untuk semakin menyelami betapa indah kehidupan dibalik mata dingin itu. Hening dan hanya suara detak jantung yang berpacu cepat yang terdengar di ruangan kerja Siwon.

'Mengapa terasa seperti ini ? Aku ingin mendorongnya keras dan melepaskan pelukannya, tapi mengapa sangat sulit untukku melepaskan diriku dari lengan yang masih setia melingkar di pinggangku.

.

.

"Akh, Umma cukup baik padaku. Menyuruhku mengurus kebun Halmeoni dan meninggalkan dua pelayan dirumah untukku. Setidaknya ini cukup bagus sebagai permulaannya." Kyu berjalan di area perkebunan jeruk dan strawberry di dalam sebuah rumah kaca besar. Halmeoni-nya memang hidup mandiri hanya dengan menjual buah ini. Pelayan saja, Halmeoninya bisa membayar dengan hasil kebunnya. Sangat hebat. Kyu lalu keluar dari rumah kaca itu dan berjalan di luar kompleks perumahannya. "Kawasan perumaha elit Daegu yang tenang." Kyu melangkah menuju taman kompleks pagi itu. Sudah banyak orang disana, ia lalu mencari sudut yang nyaman menurutnya, duduk di sebuah bangku besi berwarna kuning yang terletak di bawah bawah pohon apel yang meranggas. Ia sudah mengeluarkan PSP itu dari kantungnya. Tapi seketika saja ia kembali menyimpannya saat mata obsidiannya menemukan namja dengan mantel merahnya tengah berjalan beriringan dengan seorang namja lain.

"Kenapa harus bertemu dengannya juga sih ?" Kyu menggerutu kesal lalu berlari mengejar kedua namja yang seakan tak melihat Kyu yang tengah terengahKengah mengejarnya. "Hyung, hosh... Hos... Berhenti hyung !"

.

.

"Kibumie, kau kenapa ? Mengapa wajahmu seperti itu ?". Namja mungil dan manis itu mengusap pelan bahu saudaranya. "Jadi, dia di Daegu ya ?"

"Nde Wookie hyung, apa kau akan kesana ? Seingatku rumah lamamu tak terurus. Bagaimana kau disana ? Kau akan tinggal dimana Hyung ?"

"Tenang saja Kibumie, aku bisa tinggal di rumah sahabatku atau tinggal dirumahnya. Aku yakin dia masih setia untukku dan masih mau menerimaku."

.

.

**T.B.C.**

Jeongmal Gomawo reader yang dah ngereview story gaje aku :**Hae Love, Onew Jinki, SJ Lover, Baby Gyumin, Lianzzzz, Yolyol, Park Ha Rin, Rini Love Suju, Sj Lilttle Fish, No Name, Afia zahra Sparkyu214, 960120, Kyumin Min Min, S'read'r, Matsuka99, Rima KyuminELF, My Black Fairy, Sung Hye Ah, Kim Kwang Wook, Windaa Kyumin, Kyunihun, Princess Kyumin, Cloudcindy, EvilKyu Vee, Stefanie 7227, Kyuminlinz92, Mimiyeon, Cocondul Suka Yaoi, Enno Kim Lee, Ienha, Yayank JewELF, Chacha 95, Saeko Hichoru, Shin Ri Young, Minnie Beliebers, Min13dya, Jiyoo861015, EmyELF, Lee Hyeri, White Lucifer, WidiwMin, My Black Fairy, Tanalina Sonia, Hyena Minnie - Fishy KYUte, Park Rin, Manami Katanayagi, Chikyumin, Rini Love Suju, Aquila Ming, Pumpkinkyu, Evilkyumin, Ury, and temen laen yang gag kesebut namanya.**

**Untuk chap ini tetep kudu n wajib Review, coz review kalian semua adalah semangat author. Gomapseumnida.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My First Love Story**

Author : Rainy HearT

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- Other SUJU and DBSK member

Pairing : HaeMin slight KyuMin slight SiMin Slight HenMin Slight YeMin

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

Rating : T

Length : Series

Disclaimer : All cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

Warning :BL/Boys Love/YAOI, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia, typos, gaje, dan cerita membosankan.

Sumarry : Cerita tentang cinta pertamaku, akankah aku bisa menemukannya kembali ?

Salah satu request-an dari readerku yang baik, PRESENTING **"My First Love Story"**

Terinspirasi saat liat vcr di SS4, tapi aku ubah semua ceritanya#kekekeke#

Mianhaeyo kalau jalan ceritanya makin ngawur dan membosankan. Untuk yang udah mau nyempetin waktunya buat baca and review author cuma bisa ngucapin "Jeongmall gomapseumnida."

Happy Reading

**ooo My First Love Story ooo**

.

**Previous Chapter 8**

.

"Kawasan perumahan elit Daegu yang tenang." Kyu melangkah menuju taman kompleks pagi itu. Sudah banyak orang disana, ia lalu mencari sudut yang nyaman menurutnya, duduk di sebuah bangku besi berwarna kuning yang terletak di bawah pohon apel yang meranggas. Ia sudah mengeluarkan PSP itu dari kantungnya. Tapi seketika saja ia kembali menyimpannya saat mata obsidiannya menemukan namja dengan mantel merahnya tengah berjalan beriringan dengan seorang namja lain.

"Kenapa harus bertemu dengannya juga sih ?" Kyu menggerutu kesal lalu berlari mengejar kedua namja yang seakan tak melihat Kyu yang tengah terengah-engah mengejarnya. "Hyung, hosh... hosh... Berhenti hyung !"

.

**Chapter 9**

**.  
><strong>

**Lee Sungmin POV**

.

Aku berjalan bersama Yesung hyung. Ia menawarkan diri mengantarku pulang saat kami bertemu di rumah Hyukkie. Dan ia mengajakku ke Rumah Coklat untuk menikmati secangkir coklat panas. Ternyata rumahnya dekat dengan rumah Hyukkie. Kenapa aku tidak tahu tentang Yesung dari Hyukkie ya ? Hyukkie juga tidak pernah menceritakan tentang Yesung hyung padaku. Lagipula kurasa, itu karena Hae terlalu overprotective padaku. Hae memang selalu saja marah dan mengacuhkan aku jika dia melihat aku bersama namja atu yeoja lain saat ia sedang tidak bersamaku. Hae yang selalu mengaturku hingga menjagaku, termasuk menjaga pertemananku. Meski Hyukkie sahabatku dari waktu kami bersama di junior high school, Hae tetap saja tidak memperbolehkan aku terlalu dekat dengan Hyukkie. Jealousy Lee Donghae

Sepanjang perjalanan, Yesung selalu menceritakan tentang karir dan hidupnya. Termasuk tentang Ryeowook, kekasihnya atau mantan kekasihnya. Entahlah, aku tak tahu harus bagaimana menanggapinya. Padahal baru kemarin dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku, tapi sekarang dia malah menceritakan tentang Ryeowook terus-menerus. Aku tidak marah, hanya sedikit merasa tersaingi dan kesal, perjalanan dari rumah Hyukkie ke ' Cafe Rumah Coklat' harus terasa amat sangat membosankan. Kenapa Yesung hyung harus terus menceritakan namja itu ?

"Min-ah, kau tahu tidak, Wookie itu sangat suka memasak. Setiap hari dia membuat bekal dan kami makan bersama. Masakannya sangat enak, dan bertambah enak lagi saat dia menyuapiku."

"Jinjja !" Jujur, aku penasaran. Bagaimana dan seperti apa namja bernama Kim Ryeowook itu. Sampai dia sangat bersemangat terus -menerus menceritakannya. Terus dan terus hingga aku hampir mati bosan dan kesal. "Kenapa sepertinya wajahmu tak menunjukkan kau senang mendengar ceritaku Sungmin-ah ?"

"Akh, geureyo ? Ahniyo, aku senang mendengarnya hyung. Hanya saja terasa aneh untukku." Huh, kenapa juga dia harus memperhatikan aku sekarang. Bagaimana wajah kesalku sekarang ? Pasti sangat jelek. Ia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya dan menarikku ke tepi jalan. Yesung hyung mendorongku hingga menabrak dinding dingin sebuah toko kue di satu gang kecil. "Kenapa terasa seperti itu Sungmin-ah ? Kenapa terasa aneh bagimu ? Apa kau kesal ? Katakan padaku, apa yang kau rasakan ?"

"Akh, itu..." Haish, bagaimana ini ? Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak menatap mata itu, sangat dalam dan hangat namun terasa dingin. Yesung hyung memenjara tubuhku dengan kedua tangannya yang bertumpu pada dinding. "Hyung, kau tak pe..."

"Apa kau marah mendengarku terus menceritakan semua tentang Wookie ?" Aish, dia suka sekali memotong kata-kataku. "Aku marah ? Waeyo ? Kenapa aku harus marah hyung ? Itu bukan urusanku."

"Tapi kau kesal bukan ?" Akh, sekarang mata itu menatapku nakal dan genit, aish... ada apa dengannya ? "Kau senang tidak, aku menceritakan tentang Wookie padamu ? Jika kau tidak marah, pasti kau senang atau setidaknya menanggapi aku. Tapi kau tak terlihat seperti itu Sungmin-ah." Mengapa dia bertanya seperti itu ? Apa sebenarnya yang ingin ia tahu ? Akh, membuatku pusing saja. "Huh, sejujurnya aku tidak senang mendengarnya hyung. Ya, sedikit kesal memang." Dia tersenyum dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya padaku ? "Jadi, kau sudah bisa menentukan perasaanmu ?"

"Itu..." Huh, aku harus menjawab apa. Aku masih bingung. Aku sungguh tak ingin menyakiti siapapun lagi, tapi perasaanku ? Bagaimana dengan perasaanku. Akh, sudahlah. "Hyung, mianhe. Tak bisa ku jawab sekarang. Ayo, aku sudah kedinginan."

Aku menyeret tangan Yesung hyung yang sedari tadi masih diam menunggu jawabanku. Dia memperlambat jalannya dan aku hanya bisa terus merutuki kebodohan perasaanku. "Mengapa kau tak bisa menentukannya Sungmin. Bukankah kau dengan namja itu tidak ada hubungan apapun ?"

"Akh, Kyuhyun. Kalau itu aku juga tidak tahu hyung." Huh, kumohon. Mereka sudah membuatku hampir gila. Namja-namja yang benar-benar menyusahkan.

"Hyung !"

'Kenapa terdengar seperti suara Kyu ?'

.

Plukk...

.

"Hosh...hosh... Aish, aku hampir mati pingsan mengejarmu hyung. Apa kau begitu senang berjalan berdua saja dengannya sampai sama sekali tak mendengarku berteriak terus dari tadi ? Kau tahu, suaraku hampir hilang karena terus memanggilmu hyung?"

Apa lagi ini ? Kenapa sampai di Daegu aku juga masih bertemu dengannya ? Kenapa Korea menjadi begitu sempit sekarang. "Mianhe Kyu."

"Heh, Kau !" Akh, apa yang akan dia lakukan. "Mwo ?" Akh, lihatlah wajah Yesung hyung yang polos itu. Membuatku kasihan padanya. Bagaimana tidak, Kyu tengah menunjuk dengan seenaknya dahi namja polos yang lebih tua darinya. Akh, semakin memusingkan !

"Jangan mengganggu milikku. Perlu kutegaskan, Minnie hyung itu milikku. Jangan pernah mengganggunya, dan jangan pernah sekalipun bermimpi untuk mendapatkannya. Arraseo !"

Hah ? Dia selalu seenaknya sendiri. "Aish, Kyu ! Apa-apaan kau ini ?" Aku menurunkan jari tangannya yang sangat amat tidak sopan pada Yesung hyung.

"Mwo ?" Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu ? Akh, mereka berdua membuatku gila. "Hentikan tingkah kalian ! Seperti anak kecil saja yang memperebutkan hal yang tak penting seperti ini."

Aish, apa lagi ini ? Kenapa dengan mereka berdua ? Oke, sekarang si mata biru milik Hae sudah menatapku dengan wajah polosnya yang sangat menggemaskan. Benar-benar membuatku gemas melihat ekspresinya, aish... bagaimana bisa dia berwajah seperti itu. Dan satu namja lain dengan mata coklat yang menakutkan itu, membuatku semakin takut dengan tatapannya. Kenapa dia selalu saja memberikan tatapan seperti iblis padaku ? "Mwo ? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu ?"

Kyu melemah dan menatap lembut padaku. Dia terlihat sedikit kesal. "Aish, kau ini !"

"Kya ! Cho Kyuhyun ! Lepaskan aku !"

.

.

"Kya ! Apa-apaan kau ini !"

Akh, dia menatapku seperti itu lagi. "Kyu, tak bisakah kau sedikit menghargai orang lain ? Kenapa menarikku seenakmu begitu ? Kenapa meninggalkan Yesung hyung disana sendirian ? Aish..."

"Kau yang tak bisa menghargai orang lain hyung. Kau juga yang seenaknya membuatku mencintaimu dan kau juga yang meninggalkanku seenakmu. Kau pergi meninggalkanku dalam ketidakpastianmu Hyung. Apa kau memikirkannya !"

"Kyu..." Aku hanya bisa mendesah lirih menatap mata sendu itu. "Kau sama sekali tak pernah memikirkannya hyung. Kau mempermainkan aku ? Atau kau sedang mengujiku ? Apa sebenarnya yang kau inginkan hyung ? Atau kau tengah berbohong padaku ?" Aku memang bersalah dalam hal ini. Aku terlalu bodoh, mungkin juga naif, atau aku penipu, atau juga pembohong besar. Aku tak bisa menyembunyikannya. "Hyung, mengapa kau melakukan ini padaku ? Aku tak meminta banyak darimu. Hanya berjuang bersamaku dan membangun semua dari awal. Aku akan membahagiakanmu hyung. Aku hanya meminta itu saja, apa itu sangat sulit untukmu Hyung ? Apa begitu membuatmu tersiksa hingga kau meninggalkanku sendirian ? Mengapa kau seakan tak mau mengerti aku hyung, seberapa pentingnya dirimu untukku ? Cobalah mengerti itu. Jebal hyung, cobalah mengerti aku. Harus bagaimana lagi aku memintamu ?" Suara Kyu terlalu menyiksaku dengan nada yang bergetar. Kulihat Kyu meremas kuat dadanya. Bisa kupastikan, ia tengah menangis meski tak bisa kulihat raut wajah yang tersembunyi diantara kedua lututnya itu.

Apa aku begitu jahat ? Mengapa aku bisa berbuat seperti itu ?

'Hae, jika saja kau tak meninggalkan aku, mungkin saja tak akan seperti ini. Aku tak mau terus menyakiti orang-orang yang menyayangiku. Cukup kehilanganmu saja Hae, aku tak mau kehilangan yang lain.'

.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV end **

.

Sungmin mengusap lembut bahu Kyu. Memang Kyuhyun, seorang namja tampan yang biasanya sangat tegar hingga lebih terlihat arogan, menjadi begitu lemah dihadapan Sungmin. "Kyu, mianhe." Namun Kyu tak menyahut, dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Sama sekali tak berniat menunjukkan wajah sedihnya pada namja cantik yang tengah menatapnya dengan perasaan penuh beban, rasa bersalah.

Hari yang mulai gelap, semakin terasa dingin dengan salju yang turun membuat suasana semakin terasa menyedihkan dan sendu. Sungmin menengadah melihat butiran salju yang turun menghiasi indahnya malam itu. Bulan Januari yang dingin. Sungmin menatap Kyu yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya, ia perlahan mendekati wajah tampan yang tersembunyi itu. Ia menunduk dan berbisik lirih pada telinga namja disisinya. "Saranghaeyo..."

Kyu langsung menatap ke samping, menatap namja yang terlihat semakin bersinar diterpa lampu taman kota. Semakin cantik dengan hiasan butiran salju di rambut hitamnya.

"Katakan lagi hyung."

"Saranghaeyo."

"Sekali lagi hyung." Sungmin tersenyum dan mengusap lembut rambut ikal namja yang tengah bermanja padanya itu. "Saranghaeyo Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mengembangkan senyuman diwajah sendunya. Sebuah senyuman yang lebih mirip seringaian pada Sungmin. "Katakan padaku hyung, sekali lagi."

"Kya ! Appowwww...!" Sungmin mencubit hidung Kyuhyun dengan gemas, "Kau ini, menyebalkan sekali. Mau membuatku malu ? Huhhh !" Sungmin membuang muka, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah sangat memerah. "Ayolah, katakan padaku hyung." Kyu menoel pinggang Sungmin, dan berakhirlah perdebatan kecil itu dengan aksi saling menggelitik dibawah rintik salju.

"Ahhahahaha...hahahaha... Hentikan Kyu, ahhahaha..."

Tentu saja Sungmin yang kalah dalam pergulatan mereka, "Ahhahahaha..." Sungmin terus berusaha menghindari tangan Kyu hingga akhirnya ia lelah. "Akh, hentikan Kyu ! Akh...hahahaha..."

Dan Kyu pun menghentikan aksinya, "Nado saranghaeyo Hyung." Kyu memeluk tubuh mungil Sungmin, menghilangkan rasa dingin yang merasuk perlahan ditubuhnya.

'Hae, entah ini benar atau salah. Kumohon, maafkan aku jika salah, dan dukunglah aku jika benar.' Sungmin menatap langit yang menurunkan butiran salju itu. "Euuunnnggghhh ... Kyuhhhh..."

Dengan jahil, Kyu menghisap leher Sungmin hingga membekas. Ia lalu menatap mata Sungmin dan mencium pipi kenyal putih milik Sungmin. "Satu kissmark untuk menandaimu. Kau milikku hyung. Hanya milikku."

Kyu mendekati bibir Sungmin dan mengecupnya lembut. Memejamkan mata, membiarkan lidah nakalnya menyusuri setiap inchi mulut hangat Sungmin. Menyalurkan semua rasa yang berkecamuk di dadanya. Mengeratkan pelukan mereka, menekan tengkuk Sungmin kuat. Memperdalam ciuman panas mereka.

Cukup lama berciuman, Kyu menyudahinya dan menyentil pelan hidung mungil Sungmin dengan wajah yang masih merah menahan malu. "Saranghaeyo Lee Sungmin."

"Nado saranghaeyo Cho Kyuhyun."

.

"Jadi begitu ya ? Kenapa tak jujur padaku Sungmin-ah."

Namja tampan itu menarik diri dari tempat persembunyiannya. Ia berjalan lemas menuju Rumah Coklat, sendirian. "Mengapa seperti ini ? Apa aku memang harus menunggumu kembali ?"

Ia menghela nafasnya yang terasa sesak, "Tak kusangka akan sesakit ini. Padahal, aku baru mencoba mencintaimu Sungmin-ah." Jari mungilnya memutari mulut cangkir coklat panas dengan asapnya yang masih mengepul. Coklat panas dengan ekstrak jeruk yang asam, "Rasanya pasti kecut dan sangat asam hyung, mengapa kau meminumnya ?" Suara cempreng yang tiba-tiba saja mendekat padanya, mengalihkan perhatian namja tampan bernama Yesung itu. Ia menatap ke arah suara yang dahulu sangat dirindukannya. Tercekat melihat seorang namja dengan senyumnya berjalan mendekatinya. "Wookie..."

"Waeyo Hyung ? Apa kau terluka karena mencintai orang lain ? Atau kau terluka karena menungguku terlalu lama ?" Wookie duduk didepan Yesung dan menarik cangkir coklat Yesung lalu meminumnya. "Terlalu banyak ekstrak jeruk, hingga tak terasa kecut lagi, tapi terasa begitu pahit hingga membekas dilidahku. Bagaimana kabarmu hyung ?"

Yesung hanya terdiam menatap namja dengan ekspresi wajah yang menggemaskan itu tersenyum manis didepannya. "Mengapa kau kembali ?"

Satu pertanyaan Yesung yang membuat Wookie langsung diam terkaku menatap wajah dingin Yesung. "Yesung hyung ? Apa maksudmu ? Kenapa berbicara seperti itu ?" Yesung mengambil coklatnya dan meminumnya. "Mianhe hyung."

"Kau pikir, maaf saja cukup untuk mengembalikan waktu yang terbuang karena kepergianmu ? Apa maaf saja bisa mengembalikan perasaanku yang kini sudah menghilang ? Apa maaf saja cukup mengembalikan semua yang telah terbuang pada masalalu kita. Semua yang telah hilang tak mungkin bisa kau bawa kembali Wooki, tidak cukup dengan kata maaf."

Seakan sadar, ia kembali di waktu yang salah. Wookie berdiri, menahan air mata yang memberontak ingin keluar dari dalam sudut mata cantiknya. Meremas kuat tangannya yang tersembunyi didalam sakunya, menggigit kuat bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa sakit yang baru saja diterimanya.

"Mianhe hyung, aku sungguh tak bermaksud membuatmu menderita karena aku. Aku sungguh tak ingin meninggalkanmu dulu hyung. Aku tahu kau sudah mencintai yang lain. Tidak apa-apa untukku hyung, hanya perlu kau tahu, aku masih sama seperti saat dulu, selalu mencintaimu."

Wookie berlari keluar dari rumah coklat itu, mengusap kasar air mata yang tetap turun membasahi pipinya. "Aish... Bodoh sekali Wookie, kau bodoh Kim Ryeowook ! Hiks...hikss..." Wookie menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya pada dinding rumah coklat yang dingin, jatuh terduduk karena merutuki semua kebodohannya.

"Kau bodoh, memang bodoh Kim Ryeowook. Sangat bodoh."

Wookie menatap sendu wajah tampan yang kini mengulurkan tangannya, "Ikutlah denganku, dan buatlah aku kembali mencintaimu. Bersyukurlah, karena orang yang aku cintai, mencintai orang lain. Jadi tugasmu tidak terlalu sulit sekarang. Hanya kumohon, jangan pergi lagi setelah kau berhasil membuatku mencintaimu."

Wookie langsung bangun dan memeluk erat namja yang sangat ia rindukan. "Mianhe Yesungie... Mianhe. Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, akan selalu bersamamu, selalu denganmu hyung."

'Mungkin sedikit sulit sekarang Wookie-ah, tapi kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.'

.

.

"Huh, kenapa turun salju begini ? Tadi tidak turun salju, sekarang lebat begini. Aish, payah !"

Namja itu terus berjalan dibawah rintik salju yang turun lebat. Bersembunyi dibalik mantel tebal dan bootsnya. "Haaattttchi...!"

"Eh, suara siapa itu ?"

"Aish, tahu begini aku membawa mobil tadi. Hatchhii !"

Ia tersenyum dan mendekati sumber suara itu. "Hei, kalau kedinginan kenapa tak masuk ke cafe ini ? Mengapa berdiri diluar seperti gelandangan tak jelas begitu ?"

"Bukan urusanmu !" Namja cantik itu menatap tajam wajah tampan yang sekarang berhenti didepannya. "Kau pergi saja sana ! Hatchiiii !"

.

Greeep...

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan ! Bodoh ! Lepaskan aku !" Namja cantik itu memberontak dalam pelukan tangan kekar yang melingkar cantik di pinggangnya. "Kya ! Siwon-ssi ! Lepaskan aku !" Namun Siwon makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Kibum. Ia mencium aroma parfum Kibum dengan wangi coklat yang sama sekali tak tersamar oleh dinginnya salju. "Bummie, biarkan aku memelukmu. Dengan begini, kau tak akan keinginan, aku tak ingin kau sakit. Dan dengan begini, aku bisa sedikit tenang."

"Apa maksudmu ?" Kibum terus menggeliat tak nyaman dalam pelukan Siwon. "Lepaskan aku Siwon-ssi. Aku masih normal, dan bukan gay sepertimu. Mengapa kau suka sekali memelukku begini."

Siwon terkejut mendengar Kibum. "Gay ? Aku memang gay." Siwon menatap lembut mata yang tengah menatap penuh kebencian padanya. Namun bukannya takut atau melepaskan pelukannya, Siwon malah menyentuh hidung Kibum dengan hidungnya, saling berbagi kehangatan dalam pelukan yang semakin ia eratkan. "Kau memang masih normal sekarang, tapi aku akan membuatmu menjadi gay untukku sendiri. Kau akan mencintaiku Bummie."

Siwon mencium lembut bibir Kibum. Bukan tidak memberontak, tapi Kibum memang kalah besar di banding Siwon. "Emmmpppttt..." Kibum terus memukul lengan kekar yang mengunci kuat pelukan mereka. Merasa terus mendapat penolakan, satu tangan Siwon menekan kuat tengkuk Kibum. Memperdalam ciuman mereka. "Eunnnghhhh...ennnghhh..." Kibum terus melenguh. Mulai terpancing dengan lumatan kasar yang dilakukan Siwon. Ciuman panas dengan lidah yang sudah menyusup kedalam mulut Kibum. Menghisap kuat dan saling menekan mencoba mendominasi ciumannya. "Euuunngghhh..."

Kibum terus melenguh, kini tangan Kibum tengah meremas kuat mantel Siwon.

'Shit ! Ayolah Kibum, kau ini normal. Mengapa jantungmu terus saja berdebar karena ciuman bodoh ini ?'

Siwon menyudahi ciumannya dan kembali mencium sekilas bibir merah Kibum. "Kau menikmatinya bukan ?"

"Eh, ahni ! Kau sudah gila ! Siapa yang menikmatinya ? Kau gila !"

"Kau pikir aku percaya ? Meski kau mengatai aku gila, atau kau mengatakan kau tak menikmatinya, tubuhmu berkata lain Bummie. Dan jangan lupa, aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu yang begitu cepat. Apa kau begitu berdebar bersamaku ?" Kibum hanya menunduk menggigit kuat bibirnya. 'Namja menyebalkan ! Namja gila yang sangat menyebalkan. Apa maunya ?' Ia mengutuk Siwon dan terus mengumpat dalam hati.

Siwon menarik tangan Kibum dan mengajaknya berjalan bersama. Menuju rumahnya, "Kita akan ke rumahku. Aku tak mau kau kedinginan Bummie ?"

"Mwo ! Apa-apaan kau !"

"Tenanglah, aku akan memberikanmu secangkir coklat dan juga membuatkanmu ramen. Makan ramen bersama pasti sangat romantis."

"Huh ! Namja aneh !" Kibum tersenyum mengejek sambil terus mengimbangi langkah Siwon.

"Aku memang aneh, karena berusaha mencintaimu. Jadi kau juga harus berusaha mencintaiku."

"Heh, kau tak berhak mengaturku !" Kibum menghentakkan tangan Siwon kasar, namun percuma, genggaman tangan itu sama sekali tak terlepas dari tangan Kibum.

"Kau akan mencintai aku Bummie. Kau akan menjadi gay hanya untukku. Jadi, diamlah dan ikuti aku, aku akan memberikanmu hidup yang lebih berwarna Bummie."

Kini Kibum hanya diam, tangan mereka saling bertautan. Malam dingin yang hangat. Mengikuti langkah Siwon yang terus berjalan menuju rumahnya. Bukan menyerah untuk terus menolak, hanya saja, 'Akh... Mengapa terus berdebar begini ? Apa-apaan ini ?'

.

"Kya ! Apa yang kau lakukan ? Mengapa membuka laptopku tanpa ijinku ?"

"Katakan padaku gege, mengapa kau menyimpan begitu banyak fotoku ?"

"Mwo ?"

"Katakan sekarang atau aku akan menghapus semuanya."

"Itu karena..."

Dua namja tengah berdiam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Namja imut dengan kedua pipi chubbynya masih menatap pada namja yang masih salah tingkah didepannya. Zhoumi terus menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sama sekali. "Sampai kapan kau akan bertingkah seperti itu didepanku gege ? Atau kau memang menginginkan aku menghapus semuanya ? Baiklah, aku akan menghapusnya." Tangan Henry sudah bersiap memegang mouse dan memblock semua data, "Chakkaman ! Jangan hapus Henry. Aish, baiklah-baiklah aku akan mengatakannya." Zhoumi berbalik dan mengambil dua kaleng minuman soda dingin dari sebuah kulkas yang terletak disudut kamarnya."Untukmu." Ia menyodorkan satu kaleng pada Henry.

Henry hanya mengernyit heran sambil membuka penutup kaleng itu. "Gege, diluar hujan salju, kenapa malah memberiku minuman seperti ini ?" Meskipun protes, Henry tetap meminumnya.

Zhoumi masih sibuk memperhatikan wajah merah menggemaskan didepannya. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu ?" Henry memicingkan mata sipitnya. "Kau sangat manis Henry, sangat menggemaskan."

Zhoumi merebut laptopnya dan membuka keseluruhan foto yang ada di folder berjudul 'My Little Mochi.' Ia lalu membuka sub folder yang berjudul 'Empty Heart' dan menyerahkan laptop itu kembali pada Henry.

"My Little Mochi, adalah dirimu. Dan Empty Heart adalah hatiku. Sekarang bukalah, mungkin ini sudah saatnya kau tahu semuanya."

Henry meraih laptopnya dan memulai membuka satu persatu foto yang terdapat di dalamnya. Hanya ada foto beberapa mahasiswa lain, memegang sebuah kertas berbentuk hati berwarna pink. "Zoom saja, pasti tulisannya dapat dibaca. Sengaja aku tulis dalam huruf mandarin agar tak banyak yang tahu artinya." Henry menatap Zhoumi sekilas kemudian melihat laptop itu lagi.

Foto pertama. Seorang namja, satu tangannya memegang biola dan tangan lainnya memegang kertas berbentuk hati. "Cintaku tak mengenal waktu, hanya mengenalmu. Cintaku tak mengenal yang lain, hanya mengenalmu. Cintaku tak mengenal hati yang lain, hanya mengenalmu." Henry menatap Zhoumi, dan Zhoumi hanya tersenyum, lanjutkan saja dan baca semuanya. "Cintamu, mengisi hatiku tapi membawanya pergi bersamamu. Cintamu tak mengerti aku." Foto seorang namja memakai mantel hitam, tangan satunya memegang payung hitam dan tangan lainnya memegang kertas pink berbentuk hati. Berdiri didepan gedung teater dibawah rintik salju. "Mengapa terkesan seperti terluka gege ?"

"Memang, saat aku membuat tulisan itu, suasana hatiku sedang terluka. Mengetahui kenyataan orang yang kau cintai ternyata mencintai orang lain, itu sangat menyakitkan Henry."

"Bukan cinta jika aku tersakiti, haruskah aku bahagia untukmu ? Mengapa kau terus menyiksa dirimu sendiri, terus memikirkan yang sama sekali tak mengingatmu ? Mengapa kau membuangku, aku yang sangat mengingatmu ?"

Henry menelan salivanya banyak-banyak. Terlihat di foto itu, tulisan dengan warna merah diatas kertas hati berwarna putih. Namja di foto itu memakai mantel merahnya, ia sangat mengenal namja di foto itu. Satu tangan yang lain, memegang papan bertuliskan Empty Heart. Henry bukan tak mengerti, ia hanya terlalu shock dengan semuanya.

"Kau sudah mengerti sekarang ?" Suara Zhoumi memecah keheningan Henry. "Jadi, bagaimana perasaanmu jika menjadi aku ?" Henry tidak menangis, ia hanya terharu. Mata dan wajahnya sudah memerah. "Wo pu ce tao gege... Mianhe, aku tak tahu semuanya. Mianhe, aku tak mengerti dirimu."

Henry semakin larut dalam pikirannya. "Aku hanya terlalu mencintai Sungmin hyung. Mianhe, karena aku selalu menceritakan tentangnya padamu. Mianhe karena aku selalu mengeluh tentangnya padamu, mianhe karena ak..."

Satu jari Zhoumi menutup bibir Henry, membuatnya diam seketika. "Bukan salahmu Henry, semuanya terasa menyakitkan karena aku mencintaimu." Zhoumi menarik Henry dalam pelukannya, "Kau mungkin menganggapku gila karena mencintaimu, tapi kumohon, jangan jauhi aku karena perasaanku ini. Akan terasa lebih menyakitkan untukku jika kau melakukannya Henry."

"Ahni, aku tak akan melakukannya Gege. Aku akan berusaha semampuku. Kumohon, cukup Sungmin hyung yang meninggalkan aku."

"Henry, saranghaeyo, mianhaeyo."

Henry tak menjawab, ia hanya diam. "Gwenchanayo Henry-ah. Kau hanya perlu membiasakan dirimu denganku. Belajarlah mencintai aku."

Henry hanya mengangguk pelan dalam pelukan Zhoumi.

'When love tells everything, then you have noting to say, but feel what love will bring out the heart go in to you'r empty heart.'

.

**Rumah Kyu **

.

"Ini rumah Halmeoniku. Dia sudah meninggal, jadi Umma memberikan rumah ini untuk memulai hidup kita nanti." Kyu mengajak Sungmin masuk ke dalam rumah megah bergaya kuno itu. "Ini kamarku, atau bisa kau sebut kamar kita nantinya." Kyu menyeret Sungmin masuk dan mendudukannya di kasur empuk dengan ranjang kayu ukiran yang sangat mewah. "Keluargamu pasti sangat kaya. Hingga kamar ini pun terasa sangat mewah dan glamor." Sungmin menatap seluruh sudut kamar, dinding kayu dengan begitu banyak foto namja dan yeoja yang mirip sekali dengan Kyu. "Itu Harabeojiku, appanya appaku. Dia meninggal di usia muda." Kyu mengambil foto itu dan duduk disisi Sungmin. "Dia sangat menyayangiku Minnie. Hingga saat dia tahu aku terkena penyakit bawaan, ia selalu menjagaku. Dia juga yang memintaku terapi di Daegu. Dia selalu membelaku didepan appa dan ummaku."

Melihat raut wajah sedih Kyu, Sungmin hanya mengusap pelan bahu Kyu, "Hatiku bergetar saat bersamamu Hyung. Dan kuharap, aku tak akan kehilangan perasaan ini selamanya." Kyu meletakkan foto itu dan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Membenamkan wajahnya, mencium aroma khas Sungmin pada leher namja cantik itu. "Kyu..."

"Kau akan tahu, seberapa besar aku mencintaimu hyung. Kau akan mengerti itu hyung, kau akan memahami jika aku yang akan menjadi pengganti Hae untukmu. Aku yang akan membahagiakanmu. Jadi kumohon, tetapkan hatimu hyung, dan jangan meninggalkan aku. Saranghaeyo Sungmin-ah, jeongmall saranghaeyo."

"Aku akan berusaha Kyu, nado Saranghae."

Mereka terus berpelukan, menyalurkan semua perasaan khawatir dan takut, mencurahkan perasaan sayang dan cintanya. Malam yang indah, meski dengan dinginnya salju yang harus mengiringi langkah mereka.

"Hyung, bagaimana jika kau tinggal disini ?"

"Mwo ?" Sungmin langsung menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Kyu. "Aku punya rumah Kyu, ada Appa dan Ummaku."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menemui mereka."

"Untuk apa ?" Kyu tersenyum melihat wajah menggemaskan yang tengah menatapnya penuh tanya. "Meminta ijin untuk menikahimu. Kita akan menikah di Amerika. Bukankah bagus, sekalian bulan madu." Sungmin hanya menatap Kyu penuh tanya, mencari satu kejujuran dan kepastian dari setiap pernyataannya.

.

**Other Side**

"Boo, kau kenapa ? Mengapa sejak kita pulang ke Daegu kau terus saja diam ?"

Jaejong hanya diam, kembali menatap ke luar jendela kamar Hae, Yunho menatap bingung istrinya. "Mengapa kau melamun di sini ? Bukankah kau sudah bisa merelakan kepergian putra kita." Jaejong tetap menatap keluar jendela. "Yunie, aku bertemu dengan Hae."

"Mwo !" Jaejong mengangguk dan menatap foto Hae yang tengah tersenyum membanggakan piala saat Hae menjadi juara menyanyi saat ia berada di junior high school. "Aku melihat Hae di gedung teater. Aku melihatnya diantara begitu banyaknya penonton yang ada disana Yunie. Aku yakin itu Hae."

Yunho hanya diam, tak ingin terlalu menanggapi istrinya. Ia merengkuh tubuh Jaejong ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku yakin itu Hae, aku ibunya Yunnie. Aku tahu itu Hae."

.

.

.

.

**T.B.C.**

Jeongmal Gomawo reader yang dah ngereview story gaje aku :**Honey26, Hae Love, Onew Jinki, SJ Lover, Baby Gyumin, Lianzzzz, Yolyol, Park Ha Rin, Rini Love Suju, Sj Lilttle Fish, No Name, Afia zahra Sparkyu214, 960120, Kyumin Min Min, S'read'r, Matsuka99, Rima KyuminELF, My Black Fairy, Sung Hye Ah, Kim Kwang Wook, Windaa Kyumin, Kyunihun, Princess Kyumin, Cloudcindy, EvilKyu Vee, Stefanie 7227, Kyuminlinz92, Mimiyeon, Cocondul Suka Yaoi, Enno Kim Lee, Ienha, Yayank JewELF, Chacha 95, Saeko Hichoru, Shin Ri Young, Minnie Beliebers, Min13dya, Jiyoo861015, EmyELF, Lee Hyeri, White Lucifer, WidiwMin, My Black Fairy, Tanalina Sonia, Hyena Minnie - Fishy KYUte, Park Rin, Manami Katanayagi, Chikyumin, Rini Love Suju, Aquila Ming, Pumpkinkyu, Evilkyumin, Ury, and temen laen yang gag kesebut namanya.**

**Untuk chap ini tetep kudu n wajib Review, coz review kalian semua adalah semangat author. Gomapseumnida.**


	10. Chapter 10end

**My First Love Story**

Author : Rainy HearT

Cast :

- Cho Kyuhyun

- Lee Sungmin

- Other SUJU and DBSK member

Pairing : HaeMin slight KyuMin slight SiBum Slight Zhoury Slight YeWook

Genre : Romance, Drama, Sad

Rating : T

Length : Series

Disclaimer : All cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

Warning :BL/Boys Love/YAOI, EYD tidak sesuai dengan kaidah Bahasa Indonesia, typos, gaje, dan cerita membosankan.

Sumarry : Cerita tentang cinta pertamaku, akankah aku bisa menemukannya kembali ?

Wuaaahhhh... Akhirnya... Chapter 10. This is the end of story. Mianhe jika ceritanya terkesan hambar and datar tanpa masalah. Coz, aku gag suka dengan penyiksaan and masalah, khususnya yang nyusahin Sungmin oppa #just loving him too much#

Jeongmall gomapseumnida untuk yang udah mau baca and review fic gaje ini. Moga ajah gag bosen ma FF aku.

Happy Reading

**ooo My First Love Story ooo**

.

**Previous Chapter 9**

.

"Boo, kau kenapa ? Mengapa sejak kita pulang ke Daegu kau terus saja diam ?"

Jaejong hanya diam, kembali menatap ke luar jendela kamar Hae, Yunho menatap bingung istrinya. "Mengapa kau melamun di sini ? Bukankah kau sudah bisa merelakan kepergian putra kita." Jaejong tetap menatap keluar jendela. "Yunie, aku bertemu dengan Hae."

"Mwo !" Jaejong mengangguk dan menatap foto Hae yang tengah tersenyum membanggakan piala saat Hae menjadi juara menyanyi saat ia berada di junior high school. "Aku melihat Hae di gedung teater. Aku melihatnya diantara begitu banyaknya penonton yang ada disana Yunie. Aku yakin itu Hae."

Yunho hanya diam, tak ingin terlalu menanggapi istrinya. Ia merengkuh tubuh Jaejong ke dalam pelukannya. "Aku yakin itu Hae, aku ibunya Yunnie. Aku tahu itu Hae."

.

.

**Chapter 10**

**.  
><strong>

.

"Aku melihatnya, sungguh aku yakin itu dia."

"Jeongmall ?" Teukkie menatapnya tak percaya. Jaejong mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Teukkie. Menatapnya dalam, seakan memohon untuk mempercayai setiap perkataannya. Saat ini ia dan Yunho memang sedang berada di rumah KangTeuk. "Mungkin saja itu hanya khayalanmu, bisa juga kau salah lihat." Teukkie mencoba mengubah sudut pandang Jaejong yang sampai detik itu juga masih percaya, jika yang dilihatnya adalah Hae.

"Hiks...mengapa kalian tidak percaya padaku ?" Jaejong mengusap kasar air matanya. Melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Teukkie dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, menunduk dalam. "Atau malah kalian menganggap aku gila ? Hikss...hikss... Dia benar-benar Hae. Dia Haeku, aegyaku, aku yakin itu dia. Hiks...hikss..."

"Apa maksudmu Jae Umma."

"Minnie ?" Seketika saja empat pasang mata yang ada di ruangan itu melihat ke arah pintu. Dua namja berdiri didepan pintu, tengah menatap mereka (read:para ortu), dengan semua pertanyaan yang tersirat di wajahnya. "Dimana kau melihat Hae ? Dimana Jae umma ?"

"Jae Umma hanya salah lihat Minnie, sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Teukkie menarik Sungmin agar duduk disisinya. "Kau, duduklah." Teukkie menatap wajah tampan disisi Sungmin. Ia berdiri kaku dengan wajah terluka yang pucat seketika, hatinya berdenyut sakit. Sakit melihat namja manis yang disebut kekasihnya sibuk sendiri dan tak mempedulikannya, seakan dia tidak ada. Sungmin, kembali mendesak Jaejong. "Umma, dimana kau melihatnya Umma ? Katakan padaku ?" Sungmin terus memaksa, seperti tak menyadari kehadiran namja lain yang bersamanya tadi. Ia terus merapat pada Jaejong. "Umma melihatnya di salah satu gedung pertunjukan di taman Duryu di pusat kota."

"Jeongmallayo Umma ?"

Jaejong hanya mengangguk mengiyakan Sungmin. "Tapi itu mungkin hanya khayalan Jaejong, Min-ah. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Bisa saja dia hanya salah lihat." Yunho mencoba meluruskan pikiran Sungmin. "Ahniyo, aku sudah bilang itu adalah Hae. Aku melihatnya sendiri Yunie, aku ini ummanya. Aku tahu pasti yang kulihat itu Hae, aku tahu Yunie."

Antara yakin dan tidak, tapi Sungmin mengangguk, terlihat jelas ada sedikit binar bahagia terlihat dimatanya. "Aku akan kesana."

"Untuk apa kesana Sungmin-ah ?" Suara Kangin mencegah Sungmin yang sudah hampir melesat keluar dari rumahnya. "Mungkin saja memang benar, Jae Umma itu salah lihat. Hentikan semua pikiranmu itu Min."

"Tapi, appa. Aku yakin itu pasti Hae. Aku yakin yang dilihat oleh Jae Umma pasti Hae, Appa."

Yunho sudah terlihat gusar sekarang, ia tak mau menimbulkan masalah lain lagi. "Akh, sebaiknya aku membawa Boojae pulang saja. Kurasa, kedatangan kami hanya menambah pikiran Sungmin." Yunho berdiri dari duduknya dan menyentuh bahu Sungmin, mengusapnya pelan, "Sudahlah Min, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Yunho membimbing tubuh lemah istrinya, "Tapi aku yakin itu Hae, Yun. Dia anakku, dia Hae anakku." Jaejong masih menggumam kecil.

Sungmin kembali duduk setelah kepergian Yunjae dari rumah mereka. "Kalian bicaralah dulu, melihat raut wajahmu itu, sepertinya kabar tadi cukup mengejutkanmu juga." Kangin menepuk bahu namja tampan yang masih dengan wajah pucatnya. "Minnie chagi, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Teukkie mengusap sekilas bahu putranya dan berlalu pergi. Sekarang hanya tinggal dua namja yang masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri yang tersisa di ruang tamu itu.

"Mianhe..."

.

**Lee Sungmin POV**

.

"Mianhe..."

"Untuk apa minta maaf hyung ? Kau tak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

Lagi, aku hanya bisa diam. Mengapa aku sampai lupa dengan Kyu ? Mengapa aku melupakan dia yang akan melamarku hari ini ? Apa aku begitu tidak pekanya, hingga tanpa sadar aku menyakitinya ? Lagi...

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf hyung, mungkin tak seharusnya aku terus memintamu. Jika kau percaya dengan wanita itu, carilah dia hyung, aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintai namja itu."

Dia beranjak dari duduknya, sedikit terasa nyeri saat mendengarnya bicara seperti itu, biar bagaimanapun aku mulai mencintai namja didepanku ini. Meski aku masih sangat mencintai Hae, tapi Hae dan Kyu orang yang berbeda, dan bodohnya lagi aku mencintai keduanya. Atau ini hanya sekedar simpati atau belas kasihan semata, tapi mengapa semua terasa menyakitkan untukku, saat meski tak sengaja aku menyakitinya, seperti sekarang ini. "Kyu, aku tadi hanya..."

"Gwenchanayo hyung, jeongmall gwenchanayo."

.

Blam...

.

"Kyu !" Dia membanting keras pintu rumahku. Mengapa dia pergi begitu saja, mengapa seperti ini ? "Kyu ! Dengarkan aku ! Kyu !"

Aku berusaha mengejarnya, tapi sekeras apapun aku mencoba dan terus berteriak, bisa kupastikan tenagaku tak akan sampai untuk mengejar mobil hitamnya yang sudah hilang dari pandanganku. "Waeyo...? Paboya Lee Sungmin."

Aku berjalan lemas kembali ke dalam rumahku, udara dingin pinggiran kota Daegu sedikit menambah nyeri di hatiku. Aku sendiri tidak tahu, apakah ini nyeri karena rasa bersalahku pada Hae atau karena rasa bersalahku pada namja yang mencintaiku. Tulus mencintaiku, meninggalkan semuanya untukku. Jahatkah aku ?

"Tidurlah Min-ah. Tenangkan pikiranmu." Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku sendiri, membaringkan tubuh lelahku di atas kasur empuk di kamarku, memakai piyama biru pemberian Hae, memeluk erat foto kami berdua yang selalu aku bawa kemana-mana."Apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"

.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV end **

.

"Arggghhhhh...!" Namja tampan itu terus menjerit frustasi. Ia memukul keras stir pada mobilnya. "Seharusnya hari ini kau lebih yakin padaku hyung ! Mengapa seperti ini ? Apa yang kau lakukan padaku hyung ? Seakan tak sadar, kau terus melakukannya. Mengapa kau tak menyadarinya sedikitpun ? Kau menyakitiku Hyung, sangat menyakitiku !" Namja itu terus saja mengumpat, antara kesal, marah dan sakit hati yang menumpuk memenuhi pikiran dan batinnya.

"Love U more, love U more, love U more, nae mam soge inneun neoul."

"Love U more, love U more, ne sumgyori nae mamsoge inneun geol."

"Minnie hyung ?" Kyu mengernyit heran, melihat nama id pemanggil di ponselnya. Haruskah ia bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa dengan hatinya ? Seolah dia baik-baik saja setelah perlakuan tak sadar dari Sungmin padanya.

"Yeobosseoyo Hyung."

"Kyu, mianhe Kyu. Yang tadi itu, aku sungguh tak bermaksud melakukannya. Aku hanya terlalu terkejut mendengar Jae Umma melihat Hae. Sungguh aku..."

"Sudahlah hyung, lupakan saja."

"Tapi Kyu, aku benar-benar..."

"Aku bilang lupakan hyung ! Kau tak mendengar hah !" Kyu sedikit membentak Sungmin. Ia menggeram marah hingga menginjak keras pedal gas di kakinya.

"Kyu ?" Hanya terdengar suara lirih Sungmin di seberang telfon.

"Apa belum cukup untukmu menyakitiku hyung ? Apa masih kurang untukmu melukaiku ? Mengapa kau terus saja seperti ini padaku hyung ? Apa masih kau ragukan betapa aku mencintaimu hyung ? Tak sedikitpun aku takut hidup tanpa harta dan bantuan kedua orang tuaku karnamu Hyung. Tapi apa balasanmu ? Sejujurnya, tak sedikitpun aku menyesali kehilangan semuanya untukmu, termasuk kehilangan Siwon dan Henry, sahabatku sendiri. Tapi kau ?" Kyu menangis lirinh, "Setelah semua yang kau katakan, janjimu padaku itu. Apa kau sadar kau melukaiku hyung, dengan semua sikapu itu. Apa kau menyadarinya ? Kau menyakitiku lagi, kau selalu saja menyakitiku hyung." Kyu terisak lirih dan terus menyetir mobilnya meski ditengah hujan, hujan salju yang cukup deras.

"Kyu, mianhe. Aku hanya terlalu terbawa suasana tadi, aku hanya..."

.

Crashh...!

Brak ...!

.

"Kyu ?" Sungmin berbisik lirih diantara ketakutannya sendiri. "Kyuhyun ?" Lagi, Sungmin mencoba menenangkan jantungnya yang berdebar begitu kencang. "Kya ! Cho Kyuhyun ! Jawab aku ! Kyu !" Namun sayang tak ada sekalipun sahutan di line telfon Kyu.

Tuuut... Tuuttt... Tuutt...

.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV **

.

"Ahniya ! Kyu !"

Aku berlari turun dari kamarku, aku harus segera mencari Kyu. Dia pasti belum jauh dari rumah. Tapi, bagaimana aku kesana ? Taxi ? Terlalu lama. Mobil ?

"Appa ! Appa !" Aku berteriak ke seluruh ruangan, mencari Appa dan Umma, tapi sama sekali tak terlihat, kemana mereka. Aku melihat ke garasi mobil kami. "Oh, no !"

Haruskah aku menyetir sendiri ? Mengapa appa dan umma pergi ? Kemana mereka ? Kulihat, memang mobil merah milik appa tidak ada, bisa dipastikan mereka berdua pergi entah kemana. Yang ada tinggal Audi putih milik umma.

"Sungmin, yakinkan hatimu. Kali ini, kau pasti bisa." Menyemangati diriku sendiri, hanya itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Setelah menemukan kunci mobil Umma, aku segerah meraih mantelku dan keluar dari rumah. Jantungku berpacu cepat dengan darahku yang mengalir deras, membuat tubuhku makin dingin dan kaku. Sungguh, aku takut menyetir mobil bodoh ini. Meski aku sudah mendapatkan driving license, bukan berarti aku siap mengemudikan mobilku sendiri. Tapi aku harus menemukan Kyu.

Hujan salju yang cukup deras, semakin menambah payah penglihatanku. Sedikit takut jika kali ini malah aku yang akan berpacu dengan malaikat maut. Tapi aku akui, hatiku sedikit demi sedikit berpaling pada namja bodoh yang entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Dan aku juga bodoh, karena sudah terlalu sering menyakitinya, sekarang hanya tinggal sesal di hatiku.

Menyusuri jalanan Daegu, menembus lebatnya hujan salju menuju rumah Kyu. Kulihat ada yang aneh dengan ruas jalan di tepi perkebunan apel. Dan ... "Ahniya." Aku menemukannya. "Kyu !"

Mobil yang menabrak pembatas jalan hingga bagian depannya remuk, "Bagaimana aku membuka pintunya ? Kyu ! Bertahanlah Kyu !"

.

Crashhh...

Terpaksa aku memecahkan kaca belakang mobilnya untuk bisa masuk ke dalam. Aku merasakan seluruh darah dalam tubuhku menjadi beku, "Ahniya..."

Darah keluar dari kepalanya. Entah, antara sadar dan tak sadar, aku menangis. "Kyu, hiks... Bertahanlah Kyu." Dia tak sadar, dan kepanikanku semakin bertambah saat darah terus keluar dari setiap inchi luka di tubuhnya.

Aku membuka pintu mobilnya, dengan susah payah aku memindahkannya ke mobilku.

"Ya Tuhan, dia harus selamat. Kumohon."

Kembali, aku harus berpacu dengan ketakutanku sendiri. Meski dinginnya darahku mengalir disela ketakutanku, aku harus tetap membawa Kyu ke Rumah Sakit. "Kyu, bertahanlah Kyu."

Banyak darah yang keluar dari kepalanya, wajah yang sedikit tergores terkena pecahan kaca depan mobilnya. Aku hanya bisa terus memohon dan terus berharap, menggenggam tangannya kuat. 'Ya Tuhan, kumohon, kali ini saja. Selamatkan dia.'

.

.

Dimana aku ? Mengapa aku ada disini ? Siapa dia ?

Aku melihat satu namja, berjalan dengan pakaian putihnya, dan aku tahu pasti dia berjalan ke arahku. Entah ada dimana aku, yang kulihat hanya hamparan rumput hijau dengan udara hangat di tempat aku berdiri. Aku masih memakai piyama biru pemberian Hae, berdiri dalam diam dan menunggu sosok itu sampai di depanku.

"Chagiyya." Dia mendekat padaku dan memanggilku chagiyya, semakin jelas kulihat saat dia berhenti tepat di depanku. Lee Donghae. "Hae..."

Aku memeluknya erat. Betapa aku sangat merindukan namja yang ada di pelukanku ini. Aku bisa memeluknya, mencium kedua kelopak mata indahnya, merasakan detak jantungnya dan mencium wangi maskulinnya. "Bogoshippoyo... Hiksss...hiksss..."

"Nado bogoshippoyo..." Aku bisa mendengar suaranya lagi. Merasakan lembutnya bibir Hae yang sangat manis, yang selalu menjadi candu tersendiri untukku. Merasakan betapa hangat pelukannya, betapa aman rasa hatiku saat tangannya menggenggam erat jemariku. "Saranghae Minnie chagiyya."

"Nado saranghae, jeongmall saranghae. Lee Donghae, jeongmall saranghae, neoman saranghae hiks...hiks..." Aku menangis, tangisan bahagia yang menjalar hangat di tubuhku.

Ia menatapku dengan mata biru kehijauannya yang sejuk itu. Mengusap air mataku dengan kedua ibu jarinya di pipiku. Aku tahu, ini mimpi dan kumohon jangan bangunkan aku.

Ia menatapku dalam, "Minnie, tidak seharusnya kau selalu mengingatku."

Bagaimana bisa dia berbicara seperti itu. Mana boleh, "Mengapa kau bicara seperti itu ? Apa salah jika aku begitu mencintaimu ?" Aku memeluknya kembali, menyandarkan kepalaku, mendengar setiap detak jantungnya. Bagiku, dia memang selalu hidup.

"Aku tahu, kau sangat mencintaiku, tapi..." Dia memegang kedua bahuku, mencium sekilas bibirku, "Bukan aku yang ditakdirkan hidup bersamamu chagi. Aku tahu ada yang lebih mencintaimu, lebih baik untukmu daripada aku Chagiyya." Dia tersenyum padaku, sangat tampan. Meski sejujurnya, aku benci dia berkata seperti itu padaku. "Cobalah mencintainya, balaslah perasaannya. Aku akan sangat senang jika kau bahagia, chagi."

"Hajiman, neomaneul saranghalkoya." Bagaimana bisa dia berkata seperti itu, mana boleh dia bicara begitu.

"Aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku, tapi hidupmu harus berjalan chagi, jangan terus terpuruk karenaku." Dia menggenggam jariku dan meletakkannya di dadanya, "Dia juga memiliki hatiku yang mencintaimu." Hae tersenyum manis, tapi mengapa senyuman itu sangat asing bagiku, seperti mengatakan dia akan benar-benar pergi.

Dia melangkah mundur, melepaskanku dari pelukannya. Tersenyum dengan bibir lembut itu, melambaikan tangannya. "Bahagialah chagi... Mianhae... Saranghae..."

Bagaimana dia bisa pergi begitu saja ? "Hae !" Aku berlari mengejarnya, "Hae ! Chakkaman ! Hae !" Dan dia menghilang.

"Hae ..." Hanya ada hamparan rumput hijau di sekelilingku. "Hae !" Dia menghilang.

Aku terus berjalan, mencari sosok Hae yang seakan hilang ditelan hangatnya udara di antara rumput hijau ini. Menapakkan kakiku yang terasa ringan, berjalan dan terus berjalan.

Aku melihatnya. Satu sosok melangkah mendekatiku. Keluar dari balik rumpunnya pohon bunga tulip merah di depanku. "Aku temukan satu mawar merah diantara ribuan tulip untukmu." Aku mengenal paras ini. Paras tampan dengan senyumannya. Memberiku setangkai mawar merah yang masih basah oleh tetesan embun. Tersenyum dan meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya erat dan mengajakku berlari bersamanya. Aku tahu siapa dia. Aku tahu dia...

.

Kami berhenti di tengah merahnya hamparan bunga tulip di padang yang begitu luas. Mata coklat obsidian itu menatapku lembut.

"Trust me... Saranghaeyo..."

Angin hangat menerpa wajahku, begitu nyaman dan tenang hatiku.

Bibirnya lembut menyapu semua ketakutanku. Ciuman yang hangat juga lembut yang menghanyutkanku. Semakin kurasakan ketenangan dan aman saat lengannya melingkar indah di pingganggku, mengeratkan pelukannya. Lumatan dan hisapan lembut yang membangunkan jiwaku. Menarikku untuk sadar, jika aku tak 'kan terpuruk lagi dalam ketakutanku. Nafasnya hangat berhembus ditelingaku. Rasa basah dan hangat menggelitik perutku. "Saranghae..."

Dan aku tak bisa menjawabnya, karena tak ada satu katapun yang bisa mengungkapkannya. Hanya satu ciuman hangat yang aku berikan untuknya. Kuharap dia mengerti, betapa aku sudah jatuh cinta pada sosoknya.

'Saranghae Tuan Muda Cho Kyuhyun.'

.

.

"Uhh..."

Ternyata, memang benar. Hanya mimpi.

Aku masih duduk disini, dihimpit dengan empat sisi putih warna khas kamar rumah sakit yang penuh dengan bau obat yang sangat aku benci. Kembali menggenggam tangan hangat namja yang harus ku akui, sekarang aku sangat mencintainya. Ditemani suara helaan nafas beratnya yang terdengar jelas olehku. Mengusap pipi pucatnya yang sedikit tergores pecahan kaca, namun tak sedikitpun mengurangi betapa tampannya ciptaan Tuhan ini.

Mencium kedua kelopak matanya, berharap akan terbuka nantinya. Mencium pipi pucatnya, berharap akan ada kehangatan dalam dingin tubuhnya. Mencium genggaman tangannya, berharap jarinya akan kembali bertaut denganku dan menarikku bersamanya. Aku tahu, Hae memang takdirku saat yang lalu. Dan untuk saat ini, namja inilah takdirku, untuk selalu bersamanya, selalu menjaga dan menemaninya, dan selalu mencintainya.

Tak terasa lelah meski aku tak tidur untuk tetap menjaganya. "Kyuhyunie, ireonna..." Berbisik lembut ditelinganya.

"Kyuhyunie, saranghaeyo. Kali ini aku sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Aku juga akan menepatinya, jebal ppalli ieronna."

"Kyuhyunnie, apa kau tak lelah terus terlelap seperti ini ? Apa kau tak ingin melihatku ?"

"Kyu, kau mendengarkanku bukan ?" Aku hanya bisa terus berbicara padanya, terus mencoba menarik kembali semua jiwanya hingga ia membuka mata. Duduk disisi tubuhnya yang lemah, mengingatkanku betapa aku harus kembali kuat menghadapi saat-saat seperti ini. Lagi...

"Bagaimana keadaannya Minnie ?"

Umma mendekat padaku, mengusap lembut bahuku. Aku tahu, dia tengah mengkhawatirkan aku dan calon menantunya yang tampan ini. "Umma harap, kau tak menyalahkan dirimu sendiri lagi Minnie. Berusahalah yang terbaik untuknya."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Kembali menatap tubuh lemahnya. "Apakah kau mencintainya Minnie ?" Aku hanya mengangguk, terus menatap wajah tampan itu. "Apa kau bahagia jika bersamanya ?" Lagi, aku hanya mengangguk. "Minnie, Umma tahu perasaanmu masih terikat pada masa lalumu. Umma lihat dia sangat mencintaimu. Jadi tetapkan hatimu chagi, dan ingatlah, umma akan selalu bersamamu. Kau harus yakin dengan hatimu chagi."

"Nde Umma, aku tahu dan aku yakin. Aku mencintai Kyuhyun." Umma meninggalkanku setelah membawakan sarapan untukku. Ini ketiga kalinya Umma menjenguk Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyunnie, kau dengar bukan ? Umma juga mengkhawatirkanmu. Dia juga menanyakan tentang cintaku padamu ? Dan kau dengar bukan ? Aku mengatakannya pada Umma, aku mencintaimu Kyu. Dan kau harus bangun untuk membalas pernyataanku. Aku sangat mencintaimu Kyuhyunie, sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu, lalu bagaimana denganmu, apakah kau juga mencintaiku ?" Heem, betapa bodohnya aku, terus mengajak dia berbicara. Sudah seperti orang gila yang terus saja berbicara sendiri.

"Kapan kau akan menjawab pernyataanku Kyuhyunie ? Kapan kau akan mengatakan..."

"Nado..."

"Kyu ?"

"Nado..." Aku mendengarnya, suara lemahnya dengan senyuman dibibirnya. Mata coklat yang sayu menatapku dalam seakan menarikku untuk menyelami isi hatinya.

Terima kasih Tuhan, "Nado saranghae Minnie chagiyya." Aku hanya bisa menangis dan terus menghujani wajah tampannya dengan ciumanku. Hanya itu yang bisa aku berikan untuknya. "Saranghae Kyuhyunie, jeongmal saranghae."

.

.

**Lee Sungmin POV end **

.

**Skip time**

.

.

"Bagaimana ? Kau sudah bisa melupakannya bukan ?" Tanya seorang namja pada namja lucu menggemaskan yang tengah sibuk memakan porsi burger king di hadapannya. Seakan tak peduli dan masih sibuk dengan makanannya, namja itu hanya mengangguk. "Jeongmallayo ?"

Kembali namja itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum pada namja di hadapannya. "Tenanglah gege, aku sudah melupakannya."

"Ini sudah bulan ketiga di tahun ini, akan sangat keterlaluan jika kau masih saja mengingatnya. Saat dimana kau terus membawa semua barang-barang kelinci itu adalah saat yang sangat berat untukku. Aku hampir gila melihat semua barang itu."

"Cemburu."

"Mwoya ! Ahniyo, tentu saja tidak !" Namja bernama Zhoumi itu merebut burger Henry dan memakannya. "Kau pikir aku tidak cemburu ? Begitu ?" Henry hanya tersenyum innocent sambil meminum pepsinya.

"Apa perlu aku katakan secara terang-terangan jika aku cemburu ? Kau saja yang tidak peka." Zhoumi memakan kasar burger itu, hingga menyisakan sedikit noda.

"Gege, percayalah padaku. Sekarang aku mencintaimu."

"Hen...ry..." Sedikit tercekat dan hampir tersedak. Wajah Zhoumi langsung saja memerah.

"Ini tempat umum, dan kau berhasilmembuatku malu." Meski marah Zhoumi senang, Henry melakukan hal itu.

"Aku melakukannya karena aku mencintaimu gege. Dan kurasa saus itu tak terasa pedas, bahkan terasa manis karena aku merasakannya di bibirmu."

"Hei...! Kau ini, mulai pervert rupanya."

"Hanya membersihkan saus dibibirmu apa bisa dibilang pervert ?" Henry terus mencoba mengelak.

"Tentu saja, karena kau membersihkannya dengan bibirmu. Apalagi ditambah dengan lidahmu yang... Akh lupakan sajalah."

"Memangnya mengganggumu ya ?" Wajah Zhoumi terus memerah, gemas dengan tingkah Henry yang semakin menggemaskan. Ia tahu, kini Henry memang sedang mengerjainya.

"Tentu saja mengganggu." Zhoumi langsung mencium bibir merah Henry di tempat itu. "Gege..."

"Jangan melakukannya lagi Henry, karena membuatku tak tahan untuk tidak menciummu."

Hanya tersipu malu, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya. "Aigo ! Nae mochi pemalu sekali..." Zhoumi tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

"Kau pasti lelah hyung." Seorang namja manis membantu hyungnya yang nota bene kekasihnya itu melepaskan tuxedo juga rompi yang membalut sesak tubuhnya.

"Nde Wookie, sangat melelahkan." Yesung merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa miliknya. Mengendurkan ikatan dasinya yang seakan mencekik lehernya. "Akan aku buatkan teh untukmu."

Tak lama Wookie pun kembali. Membawa dua gelas air mineral, dua mangkuk jjangmeyon dan dua cangkir teh hangat. "Wangi teh dari Daegu."

"Nde hyung, aku tahu kau akan menyukai dinner kita."

Yesung menatap teh hijau itu dan menghirup wanginya. Meminumnya sedikit, untuk sekedar menghangatkan tubuh lelahnya. Wookie mengangkat kedua kaki Yesung di pangkuannya. Melepaskan sepatu beserta kaus kakinya. Ia lalu menarik Yesung hingga terpaksa Yesung harus berdiri mengikutinya.

Mereka berhenti di depan sink. Wookie mengambil sedikit cairan handsoap dan mengusapkannya ke kedua tangan Yesung hingga berbusa.

Wookie terus melakukannya, tanpa melihat bagaimana reaksi Yesung atas perlakuannya.

Wookie membilasnya. Mencium punggung tangan Yesung dan tersenyum. "Sudah bersih dan wangi. Sekarang ayo makan."

Wookie mendorong tubuh Yesung kembali ke mejanya tadi. Menghadap ke dua mangkuk besar jjangmeyon.

"Tidak perlu sampai seperti tadi Wookie-ah." Yesung duduk diam dan menatap Wookie. Menariknya untuk duduk disisinya. "Tak perlu sampai seperti tadi Wookie. Mianhe."

"Gwenchana hyung. Aku senang melakukannya." Wookie berusaha sebisa mungkin menyembunyikan betapa sakit dan nyeri di hatinya.

"Mianhe Wookie, sampai sekarang aku masih saja mengingatnya."

Wookie hanya mengangguk lemah, "Gwenchanayo hyung. Aku tahu pasti ini akan sulit untukku. Tapi tenanglah, aku tak akan menyerah."

"Aku tahu, aku belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan Sungmin, tapi percyalah aku hanya mencintaimu. Hanya saja ini sedikit sulit Wookie-ah. Dan kau juga harus berjuang lebih." Mendengar nama itu lagi, Wookie hanya bisa meremas kuat dadanya yang semakin terasa nyeri.

"Aku tahu hyung, sudah aku katakan aku tidak apa-apa. Bisa terus bersamamu seperti ini saja sudah lebih dari cukup untukku."

"Wookie, saranghae." Yesung memeluk erat tubuh Wookie. Mencium keningnya lembut dengan segenap luruhan perasaannya.

"Nado hyung, nado saranghae. Jeongmall saranghaeyo."

Dengan sisa hatinya, Yesung mencium lembut bibir Wookie, menangkupkan kedua tangannya pada pipi basah Wookie dan mengusapnya pelan. Sedikit melumat dan menghisap bibir basah yang terasa manis itu. Menandakan betapa besar rasa cinta yang ia miliki untuk namja cantik di dalam pelukannya ini.

.

.

"Berhenti, dan jangan mengejarku lagi."

"Tunggu ! Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Kumohon, tunggu ! Dengarkan aku !"

"Cukup Choi Siwon !" Namja bernama Chou Siwon itu terus berlari mengejar sosok yang semakin jauh didepannya, menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Mengunci tubuhnya erat agar tak kembali pergi meninggalkannya. "Mianhe Bummie ?"

"Hiks... Hikss... Paboya Choi Siwon, jeongmall pabonika." Kibum memukul pelan dada bidang namja yang masih memeluknya. Siwon mencium lembut puncak kepala namja cantik dalam pelukannya, menahan rasa panas air mata yang seakan memberontak ingin keluar dari tempatnya semula. "Bukankah sudah kukatakan, aku mencintaimu sekarang."

"Lalu, katakan padaku. Mengapa kau masih saja merawat kamarnya meski tak pernah sekalipun dia mengunjungimu, kau tetap menjaga kamar itu. Kau lebih memilihnya dari pada aku. Itu jelas terlihat. Lebih baik berhenti menyakitiku sekarang sebelum aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Sshhh..." Siwon meletakkan satu jarinya dibibir Kibum. "Diam, dan dengarkanlah aku." Siwon menarik nafasnya dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. "Sekarang, aku mencintaimu Bummie. Sungmin, adalah bagian dari masa laluku yang tak bisa aku hapus meski begitu ingin aku melakukannya. Tapi percayalah, aku mencintaimu Bummie."

"Kumohon Wonnie, berhentilah berbohong dan terus menyakitiku seperti ini. Hentikan semuanya jika aku hanya menjadi pelampiasanmu." Kibum mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan erat Siwon. Namun tetap tak bisa, karena Siwon semakin mengeratkannya dan kini ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Kibum. Berjalan kembali ke rumahnya.

Memasuki kamarnya. Mendudukkan namja itu di kasurnya. "Diam disitu dan jangan pergi. Sekali ini saja aku mohon, dengarkan aku." Kibum hanya mengangguk dan duduk diam. Menatap sekeliling kamar yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya.

"Lihatlah ini." Siwon menyodorkan satu undangan pernikahan dengan pita merah cantik yang mengikat gulungannya. "Bukalah dan kau akan mengerti."

Kibum membukanya. Menatap dua namja di foto itu. Salah satunya, ia tahu betul bahwa namja itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri, putra keluarga Cho. "Ini, Sungmin hyung."

"Nde Bummie." Siwon duduk di lantai dan meletakkan dagunya pada lutut Bummie yang duduk di tepi kasur. "Percayalah padaku Bummie. Aku hanya ingin menyimpan semua barang-barang Sungmin. Meski aku melakukannya, aku sungguh mencintaimu." Siwon mendekati wajah cantik itu dan mencium pipi kenyal Kibum. "Bantu aku melupakan dia. Ku mohon jangan pergi Bummie."

Dengan helaan nafas yang panjang Kibum hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. "Gomawo Bummie."

"Yhaksokhejwo Siwonie, kumohon. Kau harus benar-benar mencintaiku, karena aku sekarang sudah terlanjur mencintaimu." Siwon hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, mencium sekilas bibir merah Kibum. "Nde, saranghae nae princess, my snow white." Kibum hanya bisa tersipu malu sekarang, merasakan jari Siwon yang menelusuri setiap jengkal wajahnya. "Cantik, kau begitu indah. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak mencintaimu ?"

.

.

"Bagaimana, kau siap untuk menjadi Cho Sungmin chagi ?" Kyu tengah menyeret koper besarnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobilnya. "Tentu saja aku siap." Sungmin mengangguk senang dengan binar terang di mata foxynya. "Tapi, benarkah Umma dan Appa juga Noonamu sudah mengijinkan kita menikah."

"Tenang saja chagi, jangan dipikirkan lagi. Asal kau tahu, pernikahan kita nanti juga akan dihadiri Appa, Umma dan noonaku. Meski appa dan ummamu tak datang, setidaknya kau tahu jika Keluargaku sudah menerimamu." Kyu mendekati Sungmin yang masih berjalan pelan keluar dari rumah megah Halmeoninya. "Ayo, masuklah."

Kyu menarik Sungmin pelan dan mendudukkannya di limosin hitam mengkilat miliknya. Segera menyusulnya dan duduk disisinya. Kyu membuka pintu penyekat dengan jok depan, "Berangkat sekarang." Kyu kembali menutup penyekat itu dan menatap gemas namja cantik didepannya. "Tenanglah chagi." Kyu menarik Sungmin dan menidurkan kepalanya di pangkuannya. Mengusap lembut wajah manis yang terlalu sulit untuk di lukiskan dengan kata-kata. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Min-ah."

"Nde Kyu, aku tahu." Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, "Nado saranghae."

Kyu menundukkan kepalanya, sedikit mengangkat kakinya hingga wajah Sungmin begitu dekat dengannya. Mencium bibir merah yang sangat manis untukknya. Sedikit melumat dan menghisap. Mengabsen setiap sudut di mulut hangat Sungmin. Menyalurkan semua getaran hangatnya.

.

.

"Nde Sungmin-ah, aku hampir sampai di bandara. Aish tunggu aku."

Plip...

.

Hyukkie, mematikan ponselnya dan memacu cepat mobilnya. Ia harus segera sampai di bandara, meski hanya untuk mengantar kepergian Sungmin ke Amerika, dia tetap harus sampai disana tepat waktu. "Akh..., apa lagi ini ?"

Dengan kesal Hyukkie keluar dari mobilnya, menuju mobil lain yang menghalanginya keluar dari basement tempat parkiran di apartemennya. "Hei, bisa majukan dulu mobilmu ? Aku harus keluar !"

"Namun seakan tak mendengar, mobil Lexus hitam itu tetap saja maju mundur mencoba mencari tempat parkiran.

Hingga akhirnya Hyukkie merasa kesal dan menghadang didepan mobil itu. Dan akhirnya mobil itu berhenti bergerak. Si empunya mobil, keluar dari dalam. Memakai kacamata hitam egoisnya dan menatap tajam pada Hyukkie. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya.

"Ommo !"

"Mianhe, sejujurnya aku tak begitu pandai menyetir mobil sendiri. Jadi bisakah kau membantuku."

Hyukkie hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Masih terlalu shock melihat sosok tampan dihadapannya. Namja tampan itu berjalan mendekati Hyukkie dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Senang bisa mengenalmu, Kim Donghae imnida."

.

.

.

**FIN.**

Jeongmal Gomawo reader yang dah ngereview story gaje aku :**dita0307sunggie, KyuMi Bunny, Honey26, Hae Love, Onew Jinki, Chikkyumin, SJ Lover, Baby Gyumin, Lianzzzz, Yolyol, Park Ha Rin, Rini Love Suju, Sj Lilttle Fish, No Name, Afia zahra Sparkyu214, 960120, Kyumin Min Min, S'read'r, Matsuka99, Rima KyuminELF, My Black Fairy, Sung Hye Ah, Kiki Snowers ELF, Kim Kwang Wook, Windaa Kyumin, Kyunihun, Princess Kyumin, Cloudcindy, EvilKyu Vee, Stefanie 7227, Kyuminlinz92, Mimiyeon, Cocondul Suka Yaoi, Enno Kim Lee, Ienha, Yayank JewELF, Liu Hee Hee, Chacha 95, Saeko Hichoru, Shin Ri Young, Minnie Beliebers, Min13dya, Jiyoo861015, EmyELF, Lee Hyeri, White Lucifer, WidiwMin, My Black Fairy, Tanalina Sonia, Hyena Minnie - Fishy KYUte, Park Rin, Manami Katanayagi, Chikyumin, Rini Love Suju, Aquila Ming, Pumpkinkyu, Evilkyumin, Ury, MinKyu KyuMin Shipper, KyuMing, and temen laen yang gag kesebut namanya.**

**Untuk chap ini, meski ini end of story tetep kudu n wajib Review, coz review kalian semua adalah semangat author. Gomapseumnida.**


End file.
